Snow White With The Pink Hair
by akirayumizu
Summary: Terinspirasi dari anime Akagami no Shirayuki-hime. Seorang utusan kerajaan mengabarkan berita yang sangat mengejutkan bagi Sakura. Semua karena warna rambutnya. Tiba-tiba saja Pangeran dari Kerajaan Estate menginginkan dirinya sebagai seorang calon istri. "Haruno Sakura, kau dipilih sebagai calon istri Pangeran Kerajaan Estate,"/"Tidak ada pilihan lain…"/ Sasusaku - RnR? / Ch 9 UP
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto** milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini

A/n: fic ini terinspirasi dari anime _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ (bagi yang belum tahu anime tersebut, silakan tanya mbah google), long fic, OOC,

.

.

.

Tangannya dengan ahli menumbuk beberapa rempah dan dedaunan kering. Setelah merasa cukup, rempah yang tadi ia tumbuk menjadi bubuk ia masukkan ke dalam beberapa lembar kertas berbentuk persegi panjang. Ia melipatnya dengan rapi agar bubuk yang ada didalamnya tidak tercecer keluar, kemudian ia memasukkannya kedalam sebuah bungkusan dari kertas. Ia ulurkan bungusan itu kepada pelanggannya.

"Semoga lekas sembuh, Nek."

Senyum manis mengembang dibibirnya yang berwarna senada buah peach. Nenek diseberang rumahnya sering berkunjung untuk mengambil obat penghilang rasa sakit dipunggungnya.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku hanya ingin melihat rambutmu yang indah itu, Sakura. Bahkan namamu begitu indah seperti rambutmu yang berwarna merah muda itu, yang mengingatkanku pada musim semi… ah, jika saja cucuku laki-laki aku pasti akan memaksanya untuk menikah denganmu, hahahahaa…" candanya, "kau akan banyak disukai orang-orang karena rambutmu itu, Sakura. Mungkin kau juga akan mendapat banyak pengalaman dari rambutmu yang indah itu, aku jadi iri… kau memang gadis musim semi yang beruntung,"

Mendengar pujian yang ditujukan untuk warna rambutnya itu, Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, semoga begitu." Dia usap rambutnya yang panjang berwarna senada dengan bunga musim semi―bunga sakura, "warna rambutku memang aneh, tapi aku bersyukur memilikinya. Rambut ini adalah satu-satunya pengingat yang mengingatkanku kepada kedua orang tuaku…" lirihnya, "Ah! Maaf, bicaraku jadi kemana-mana. Apa ada lagi yang Nenek butuhkan?"

Nenek hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya. Sebelum pergi beliau meminta maaf padanya karena telah membuatnya sedih. Setelah pintu tertutup, ia kembali menekuni rutinitasnya sebagai apoteker.

Botol-botol berisi tanaman herbal ditata rapi pada sebuah lemari. Peralatannya pun selalu dibersihkan dan ditaruh ditempat semula untuk menjaga agar tetap steril. Terkadang beberapa tanaman herbal harus dijaga lebih hati-hati dan sesering mungkin dicek khasiatnya. Walaupun begitu, Sakura tetap menekuni dan menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai apoteker.

Dia membuka tutup botol, kemudian mengambil kayu manis secukupnya untuk dicampur kedalam obat penurun demam untuk anak-anak. Dia tahu anak-anak tidak menyukai rasa pahit jadi dia menambahkan kayu manis agar tidak terlalu pahit saat diminum.

Brakk

Tiba-tiba saja pintu apotiknya terbuka secara paksa. Berdiri seorang pria dengan jubah khas kerajaan.

"Haruno Sakura, kau dipilih sebagai calon istri Pangeran Kerajaan Estate,"

"A-apa?!"

…

…

…

 **SNOW WHITE WITH THE PINK HAIR**

…

…

…

"Ta-tapi, aku…―" belum sempat ia menyuarakan protesnya. Utusan itu berbalik dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan sepucuk gulungan dengan pita emas yang mengikatnya.

"Apapun itu, kau harus datang ke kastil besok pagi," gertak utusan kerajaan itu, "percantik dirimu selagi masih ada waktu, Nona Haruno."

"―tunggu!" napas Sakura terengah.

Otaknya masih mencerna apa yang telah menimpanya tadi. Dia bangun seperti biasa, menyiapkan segala keperluan di pagi hari dan membuka apoteknya. Kemudian, menyapa beberapa pengunjung juga lansia yang meminta obat penghilang rasa sakit kepadanya. Tiba-tiba utusan kerajaan datang kepadanya dan membawa kabar yang sangat mengejutkan baginya. Untuk rambutnya yang berwarna pink, dia diminta menjadi calon istri dari Pangeran Pertama Kerajaan?

Ya Tuhan, dosa apa yang telah ia perbuat dikehidupan sebelumnya.

Sakura menghela napas keras. Dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Tangannya meraih gulungan yang ditinggalkan oleh pengawal tadi. Perkamen yang cantik, pikirnya dalam hati. Namun kemudian dia tersenyum masam, andai gulungan ini bukan untuknya atau isinya bukan untuk menjadikan dirinya sebagai seorang calon istri melainkan undangan pesta dansa atau makan malam. Dengan senang hati Sakura akan menutup tokonya lebih awal dan bernyanyi sepanjang malam. Sayangnya tidak demikian.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain…" ucapnya lirih.

Dia mengambil sebuah gunting dari dalam laci meja kerjanya. Mengambil beberapa tanaman herbal yang segar dan yang telah dikeringkan dalam wadah yang berbeda. Membuat beberapa resep tanaman obat yang akan ia berikan nanti kepada para pelanggannya. Dia melakukan semua yang masih bisa dikerjakannya sebelum fajar tiba esok hari.

Sakura menata beberapa keperluannya di dalam tas selempangnya. Dia mematut diri di sebuah cermin yang cukup untuk memantulkan seluruh bayangan dirinya. Sakura menyisir perlahan rambutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia nampak cantik, pikirnya.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan apotiknya, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Menarik napas dalam, tidak ada yang salah dengan keputusannya. Hatinya harus kuat, walaupun semua terasa sangat berat. Sakura kembali menarik napasnya, kali ini dia berharap semua keresahannya akan hilang bersama hembusan napasnya.

"Selamat tinggal untuk Apotikku…"

Sakura tersenyum lirih sebelum menutup pintu apotiknya.

.

-fe-

.

"Dimana gadis itu?"

Nada angkuh penuh akan harga diri itu bertanya. Matanya yang berwarna biru langit mengkilat melihat bawahannya menunduk dihadapannya. Dengan segala kesombongan yang ada pada dirinya, dia berjalan angkuh menuju beranda. Sepatu kebanggaanya berbunyi seiring dengan langkahnya. Kedua tanggannya memegang pembatas beranda. Sepoi angin menerbangkan anak rambutnya. Dia menarik napas dalam seakan seluruh oksigen adalah miliknya.

"Dia kabur, Pangeran." Jawab sang bawahan takut jika sewaktu-waktu Pangerannya itu meledak.

"Cari dia!" titahnya. "Tunggu apa lagi? Kau ingin aku masukkan ke dalam keranjang hitam?" tanyanya garang pada bawahannya.

"Kami telah mencarinya, tapi―"

"Tapi apa, hah?!" bentaknya. Dia berbalik menatap bawahannya itu penuh kesal. "Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis menghilang dengan mudahnya? Aku telah mneyuruh kalian untuk memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. Kemana saja kalian saat gadis itu kabur? Dasar tidak becus!" umpatnya diakhir ucapannya.

"Tenanglah, gadis itu akan segera ditemukan. Aku sendirilah yang akan menghukum mereka jika gadis itu tak ditemukan." Ucap pengawal pribadi sang Pangeran, yang bernama Kozuki itu. Dia memberi kode kepada prajuritnya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Namun sebelum sang prajurit memberi hormat mengundurkan diri, dirinya diberi tatapan tajam dari Kozuki. Prajurit itu menelan ludah melihatnya, kemudian membungkuk hormat.

Uzumaki Naruto, Sang Pangeran dari Kerajaan Estate. Terlihat sangat kesal kepada pengawal pribadinya itu. Bagaimana bisa dia merasa tenang ketika harga dirinya terasa dijatuhkan oleh seorang gadis―yang bahkan dia tidak tahu rupanya selain informasi mengenai warna rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda. Dia menatap kesal kepada Kozuki sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan kejayaannya.

"Aku ingin kau sendiri yang mencari gadis itu." Ucapnya dingin kepada pengawalnya.

"Sebelum Anda membuat keputusan untuk mencari gadis itu. Saya hanya ingin menyampaikan ini," Kozuki menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna beludru, tutupnya memperlihatkan logo besar Kerajaan Estate.

Naruto menatap kotak itu, kemudian membuka tutupnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat isi kotak itu. "Apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya dingin menahan amarah.

Kotak itu berisi surat yang dikirim olehnya, dan sepucuk surat balasan yang Naruto yakini dari gadis itu. Tetapi dari semua barang itu, yang membuat telinganya memerah adalah seikat rambut yang diikat dengan pita yang biasanya mengikat semua perkamen atau surat-surat kerajaan.

Wajahnya memerah menatap kepada Pengawalnya, "Apa maksudnya ini? Seikat rambut berwarna merah muda? Gadis itu menantangku. Cari dia sampai dapat, kalau perlu hingga ke ujung dunia. Aku ingin gadis itu menjelaskan semua perbuatannya dan meminta maaf kepadaku."

Kozuki mengangguk, dia membungkuk untuk mengundurkan diri. Sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dari ruangan mewah itu, sang Pangeran memberi sebuah pesan dan dia menyeringai mendengarnya. Dan Kozuki benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan mewah itu.

 **Maaf atas kelancanganku, Pangeran.**

 **Aku memberi sesuatu apa yang Anda inginkan.**

 **Haruno S**

Naruto meremas surat balasan dari Sakura. Air mukanya mengeras. Seolah-olah dia siap meledak kapan saja. Naruto menyeringai mengingat rencana yang ia berikan kepada Pengawalnya tadi.

"Beri dia hadiah yang pantas untuk balasan suratnya. Dan… bawa dia kehadapanku. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rupa wajahnya nanti."

.

-fe-

.

Matahari telah berada di puncak kepalanya ketika Sakura turun dari kereta pengankut barang yang ditarik oleh dua ekor kuda itu. Tangannya membenahi hoodie-nya yang memperlihatkan sedikit rambut uniknya yang telah dipotong. Dia tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian apalagi meninggalkan sedikit jejak saja, karena dia tahu bahwa Pangeran Naruto tak akan membiarkannya lolos begitu saja―menilik bagaimana tabiatnya yang menjujung tinggi harga dirinya.

"Terimakasih Paman atas tumpangannya," ucapnya seraya memberikan dua lembar uang kepada Kusir kereta itu.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang entah dimana ujungnya. Dia masuk ke dalam hutan yang menjadi pembatas antara Kerajaan Estate dengan Kerajaan Inverno. Peluh menetes di pelipisnya ketika suara perutnya terdengar. Sakura melihat sekitarnya, dia melihat sebuah pohon besar yang rindang.

Sakura kemudian berjalan menuju ke pohon besar itu. Dia duduk diantara akar pohon yang menjulur sampai timbul di permukaan tanah. Tangannya mengambil sesuatu yang bisa mengganjal perutnya untuk beberapa saat, sampai dia menemukan sebuah desa terdekat untuk membeli bahan makanan. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah roti yang dia bawa dari rumahnya. Dia harus menghemat bekal, karena dia hanya membawa beberapa potong roti di dalam tasnya karena isi tasnya penuh dengan tanaman dan obat-obatan herbal.

Dia tahu bahwa barang-barang yang ia bawa sama sekali tak mendukungnya diperjalanan. Tetapi Sakura tetaplah seorang Apoteker yang bertugas membuat obat untuk menyembuhakan, seperti gerakan dari jiwa penolongnya.

Mengingat itu membuatnya khawatir kepada para pelanggannya. Apakah nenek tua yang rumahnya disamping kebunnya meminum obat yang ia tinggalkan dengan teratur? Biasanya nenek itu lupa meminum obatnya dan biasanya Sakuralah yang mengingatkannya.

Sakura menghela napas. Dia tak pernah bermimpi ataupun mengharapkan hal ini terjadi. Menghilang dan menjadi buronan Pangeran Naruto. Sakura tertawa miris menyadari sebutan untuknya kini, seorang buronan.

Yang benar saja, dia selalu taat hukum kerajaan dan menjadi rakyat yang biasa saja. Tetapi semua berubah dengan datangnya prajurit itu ke apotiknya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan. Semua karena warna rambutnya. Namun dengan demikian, ia tak lekas membenci warna rambutnya. Seperti apa yang dia ucapkan selalu dihatinya. Bahwa rambutnya adalah warisan paling berharga yang diturukan kepadanya oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Sakura bangkit dan kembali membenarkan hoodie-nya. Berjalan kembali ke timur menjauhi daerah kelahirannya untuk melarikan diri.

.

-fe-

.

Sepatu boot yang Sakura kenakan hampir seluruhnya kotor terkena lumpur. Jika perkiraannya tidak salah, dia telah berjalan selama tiga jam ke arah timur. Matahari nampak masih lama untuk pulang ke peraduannya, namun enggan untuk menampakkan diri dari balik awan.

Sakura kembali melihat sepatunya. Benar-benar kotor, pikirnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan menemukan anak sungai atau danau jika berjalan limabelas menit ke arah timur. Dia yakin bahwa di depan sana akan ada sumber air, cukup dengan petunjuk tertempelnya lumpur di permukaan sepatunya.

Dugaannya terbukti. Sebuah anak sungai terbentang di hadapannya. Kilat matanya seakan menampilkan pandangan takjub pada karya Tuhan itu. Airnya begitu jernih dan arusnya tidak begitu deras. Sesegera mungkin dia melepas sepatu dan meletakkan tas selempangnya di batu terdekat. Sakura mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam air sedangkan dia duduk melepas lelah.

Sakura membersihkan sepatunya dari lumpur yang menempel. Kemudian membasuh wajahnya untuk menghilangkan penat.

"Segarnya…" desahnya menikmati air yang mengalir di wajahnya.

Jubah dan hoodie-nya telah Sakura lepaskan dan meletakkannya bersama tas selempangnya. Setelah membersihkan sepatunya Sakura akan langsung meneruskan perjalanannya, tetapi dia akan menyesal jika ia tidak menikmati air sungai yang jernih ini begitu saja.

Ketika tangannya sibuk mengisi persediaan air―sebelumnya Sakura telah mengecek air sungai ini benar-benar tidak terkontaminasi ataupun dapat membuatnya sakit perut.

Splash!

Sebuah belati menancap pada botol minumnya. Sakura terkejut bukan main, dilain sisi dirinya merasa takut bahwa belati itu milik salah satu prajurit milik Pangeran Naruto. Dia menarik tangannya dengan cepat tapi tak bisa menutupi bahwa tangannya gemetar.

Tubuhnya terasa kaku saat menyadari dia tidak memakai hoodie-nya. Bagaimana mungkin pelariannya menjadi sia-sia karena kecerobohannya? Padahal Sakura telah meninggalkan apotiknya sebelum matahari muncul. Dan sesuai perkiraannya, para prajurit itu akan menyadari dia kabur saat menjemputnya untuk datang ke Kerajaan menemui Pangeran pada pukul tujuh pagi.

Jadi, dia tidak akan ditemukan semudah itu oleh para prajurit mengingat dia hanya meninggalkan beberapa barang yang diinginkan oleh sang Pangeran. Dan pergi saat pagi-pagi buta.

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat. Jantungnya berdegup puluhan kali lebih kencang dibanding saat dia sedang berlari. Jadi sampai disini dia menghirup kebebasan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Punggungnya menegang ketika mendengar seseorang bertanya padanya. Tetapi Sakura tak berani menengok melihat siapa yang bertanya kepadanya. Dia pasti prajurit yang mengejarnya, tidak salah lagi. Mati aku!

Tetapi hati kecilnya memberontak. Dia harus melawan dan melarikan diri secepat mungkin. Sakura ingat, sebelum dia meninggalkan apotiknya. Dia menyimpan sebuah pisau kecil dibalik bajunya―yang sering dibawanya untuk memotong tanaman herbal. Akan tetapi dilain sisi dia adalah seorag apoteker, dia bertugas menyembuhkan pasien dengan obatnya. Jika dia melukai prajurit itu maka Sakura akan mengingkari janjinya untuk tidak melukai seseorang.

Bimbang dengan langkah apa selanjutnya agar Sakura bisa lolos dari prajurit itu. Tiba-tiba dia ―seseorang yang ia yakini sebagai prajurit itu― telah berdiri di belakangnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura mengarahkan pisaunya saat sebuah tangan memegang bahunya. Hyaa…

"Hey, kau―akhh! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju tas dan beberapa barangnya letakan di atas sebuah batu. Sebelum lari ia meyakinkan hatinya bahwa dia hanya menggores tangan prajurit itu. Dan perbuatannya tidak akan menimbulkan luka yang parah. Ya, Sakura tetap tidak tega melukai seseorang sekalipun nyawanya tengah dipertaruhkan.

Sakura berlari dan terus berlari semkin kencang ketika dia mendengar prajurit itu mengejarnya.

"Berhenti,"

Jubahnya ia masukan secara asal kedalam tas. Sedangkan sepatunya ia tenteng satu-satu ditangan kanan dan kirinya. Hoodie-nya telah terpasang untuk menutupi rambutnya. Setidaknya, teman-teman prajurit itu tidak akan mengenalinya walaupun kemungkinan itu sangat kecil melihat dirinya tengah dikejar oleh prajurit itu.

Ringisan menahan sakit ia tampilkan diwajahnya. Sakura tidak mungkin berhenti sebentar hanya untuk memakai sepatunya. Dia tidak akan bertindak ceroboh lagi.

Sakura yakin kakinya akan lecet atau mungkin berdarah karena ia yakin, tadi ia menginjak tanaman berduri.

Entah bagaimana, tubuhnya telah tersungkur di tanah. Wajahnya terbentur tanah dan hoodie-nya terlepas. Tuhan, aku tak ingin berakhir seperti ini.

Sakura berusaha bangkit, namun dia kembali tersungkur ke tanah saat tangannya menopang tubuhnya. Tangannya terkilir, mungkin tadi dia mencoba menahan dengan tangannya saat terjatuh. Sempurna, semua usahanya gagal. Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Sakura merasakan ujung pedang yang diarahkan ke punggungnya. "Ibu…" panggilnya lirih menahan tangis.

"Siapa kau?" tanya seseorang yang Sakura yakini adalah prajurit.

Dahi Sakura mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Bukankah prajurit itu telah mengetahui siapa dirinya dengan hanya melihat warna rambutnya. Bagaimana bisa dia bertanya siapa Sakura?

Sakura memberanikan diri melihat siapa yang bertanya kepadanya tadi. Prajurit itu tidak mengenakan seragam kebanggaan Kerajaan Estate, melainkan jubah serba hitam.

"Siapa kau?" ulang seseorang, dari warna suaranya Sakura yakin bahwa yang bertanya kepadanya adalah seorang wanita.

Sakura melihat sekitarnya. Dan dia hanya menemukan dua orang teman si Prajurit berjubah hitam ini. Seorang wanita dan laki-laki. Mereka hanya memandangnya tanpa menarik pedangnya dan mengarahkan kepadanya. Seperti yang dilakukan si Prajurit berjubah hitam itu.

Merasa bahwa dia tidak akan langsung dihabisi oleh ketiga orang itu. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menjawab, "Aku… Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Aku dari Estate." Tambah Sakura karena ketiga orang itu hanya memandangnya tanpa membalas atau bertanya lebih lanjut kepadanya.

Jantungnya kembali bedegup kencang saat pedang yang berada di punggungnya menekan punggungnya. Tangan Sakura gemetar, "Jangan bunuh aku, aku minta maaf karena telah melukaimu tadi." tangannya meremas tanah untuk menyalurkan keresahannya.

"Aku akan mengobatinya. Aku seorang apoteker." tambahnya cepat.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak percaya, kau telah mencuri air dari kerajaanku. Dan kau kuanggap sebagai penyusup."

Suara Sakura tercekat mendengarnya. Dia senang bahwa yang menangkapnya bukanlah prajurit Estate. Tetapi sekarang dia mendapat julukan baru yaitu seorang penyusup.

Keluar mulut buaya, masuk mulut buaya. Lengkap sudah daftar masalahnya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Next

A/n:

Tepat pukul sepuluh malam chap ini rampung. Semoga kalian suka dengan plot yang aku buat :)

Ada beberapa scene yang aku bikin mirip di scene anime akagami no shirayukihime, tetapi selebihnya asli dari imajinasiku sendiri. Dan aku sangat tidak suka dengan plagiatisme (gatau tulisannya bener apa gak)

Read and Review?

Aspirasi kalian adalah semangatku untuk menulis dan melanjutkan cerita ini, aku harap cerita ini layak untuk dilanjutkan. Semua bergantung pada apa yang readers ketik dikotak review, so RnR?

 **Rinandafe**

 **10.00 am, 17/11/2016**


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan review ch 1 :

 **Mizutania46;** sebenarnya saku uda ketemu sasu, **lightflower22;** makasih ya , **mimicucu;** iya aku juga suka banget…, **mautauaja;** aku ga tau apa itu updet asap? Apa kaya updet cepet? (saking kudetnya gatau kaya gituan), **kakikuda;** iya, makasih banget yaw, aku ketawa sendiri baca review kamu, aku juga suka banget fic tema kerajaan apalagi genre western, **;** makasih, ga usah minta ijin buat fave ataupun follow, silahkan aja, jangan lupa buat dishare sama temen kamu yak (promo,hehehe) **atika723;** aku ga bisa janji updet kilat, tapi aku usahain, **dewisetyawati411;** makasih banget uda mau ngoreksi kesalahan aku. kamu bener, kata temenku, aku juga kalo bikin ff pasti kaku. Kamu tahu cara ngelenturinnya? Wkwkwk, makasih ya, semoga aja lancar Aaamin… **khoerun904;** makasih, **1;** ini uda updet, **asuka kazumi;** tebakan kamu benar, yosh, Ganbatte! **Nurulita as lita-san;** sasusaku uda ketemuan di ch 1 lho, kalo kamu ngeh, **kirara967;** jawabannya ada di ch ini, **aikaa-chan;** hai juga, **harein;** makasih, aku sengaja jadiin naruto pangeran wkwkwk, **sehunkaishipper;** disini aka nada sedikit sasusaku momentnya lho… kurcaci? Baca aja lanjutannya nih, dan aku ga janji panjang, **daunilalangkuning;** iya betul sekali, disini jawabannya. **azayakana yume;** semangat! Makasih ya, **pop;** di chap ini jadi tambah penasaran gak? **albaficaaiko;** tentu ada lanjutannya :v **deidaratamvanjualpetasan;** makasih uda dibilang menarik lho… **sasusakulovesarada;** makasih uda nunggu aku updet ya :3, **gnf** dan **drr;** makasih untuk kamu bedua ya, walaupun aku maksa kalian buat review, wkwkwkwk, muah,

.

.

.

 **Naruto** milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini

A/n: fic ini terinspirasi dari anime _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ (bagi yang belum tahu anime tersebut, silakan tanya mbah google), long fic,OOC, typos, tidak baku,

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau berasal dari Estate?"

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Tangannya dengan telaten mengoleskan minyak antiseptic ketelapak kakinya. Kakinya lecet di beberapa titik dan tadi sempat mengeluarkan darah―penyebanya pasti saat dia berlari tanpa mengenakan sepatu bootnya.

"Kau benar-benar seorang apoteker?" tanya wanita yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sakura.

Sakura kembali mengangguk sembari tangannya membalut perban pada lukanya, "Ya, aku seorang apoteker saat di Estate."

Kini Sakura berada di sebuah rumah yang tak jauh dari tempat dimana ia terjatuh tadi. Ternyata ketiga orang yang mengepungnya itu adalah orang yang baik. Tetapi dia masih tidak yakin dengan si Prajurit berjubah hitam itu. Diantara ketiga orang itu, si Prajurit berjubah hitamlah yang terus-terusan memandangnya dengan waspada. Sakura seolah-olah masih dianggap sebagai penyusup.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah melukai tanganmu. Jadi, biarkan aku mengobati tanganmu itu," kata Sakura kepada Prajurit berjubah hitam itu.

Laki-laki itu menyipitkan matanya ketika Sakura mengutarakan permohonan maafnya. Punggungnya bersandar nyaman di sebuah sofa tunggal di ruangan itu. Dia mengusap tangannya yang tadi tergores pisau kecil milik Sakura. Luka itu masih belum ada apa-apanya, dia pernah mengalami situasi yang lebih parah dari ini.

"Kau akan memberiku racun?" ucapnya sinis pada Sakura.

Sakura terhenyak ditempatnya. Yang benar saja, jelas-jelas tadi dirinya memakai obatnya sendiri dan sekarang laki-laki ini menyebut obatnya racun?

Rasanya Sakura ingin menendang bokong laki-laki itu.

"Sayangnya aku tidak mempunyai kebiasaan membawa racun, Tuan. Bukankah tadi kau melihatku memakainya?"

"Siapa tahu kau sudah kebal terhadap racunmu sendiri, hn?"

Grrrr… menjengkelkan. Jika tidak ada frasa sopan santun di dunia, maka Sakura dengan senang hati akan menendang bokongnya dengan keras.

Laki-laki itu sangatlah sombong. Gestur yang diperlihatkan dari semua tingkah dan tindakannya layaknya seorang bangsawan. Angkuh, tak terjangkau, dan seenaknya sendiri. Tipikal bangsawan yang congkak, yang kerjaannya hanya memerintah bawahannya untuk kesana kemari mengabulkan permintaannya.

…

…

…

 **SNOW WHITE WITH THE PINK HAIR**

…

…

…

"Kau tidak seharusnya bicara seperti itu kepada tamu kita, Sasuke." Ucap teman si Bangsawan congkak itu―julukan baru untuk si Prajurit berjubah hitam dari Sakura.

Dia membawa nampan berisi minuman dan beberapa kudapan, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja yang menjadi pusat ruangan itu. Pria itu terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun dari si Bangsawan congkak itu. Yang membuatnya aneh adalah dia selalu memakai masker. Sakura kira masker itu akan dilepas setelah sampai di rumah ini. Nyatanya masker itu dengan setia terpasang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Maafkan Sasuke. Dia memang bersikap terlalu kaku terhadap orang baru," ujarnya. Seperti teringat akan sesuatu Kakashi berkata kepada Sakura, "Ah, kita belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku, Hatake Kakashi. Sebelahmu Yamanaka Ino dan ini―" menunjuk si Bangsawan congkak itu. "―Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ayo dimakan, kau pasti lelah setelah aksi kejar-kejaran tadi." Kakashi terkekeh diujung ucapannya. "Aku akan kembali ke dapur. Ada beberapa urusan." Ujar Kakashi, matanya menyipit menandakan dia sedang tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

Sakura memandang punggung Kakashi hingga menghilang di balik pintu. Dalam hati Sakura bersyukur, karena jika tidak ada Kakashi yang membelanya ketika si Bangsawan congkak itu―Sasuke― mengarahkan pedangnya ke punggungnya, dia tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya akan berlanjut. Mungkin saja, dia akan benar-benar menjadi seseorang terduga penyusup dan dimasukkan ke penjara bawah tanah yang gelap. Tidak!

Sakura menggeleng pelan, hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Beruntung Kakashi berbaik hati kepadanya dan mengajaknya ke rumah ini. Tetapi, dia memandang Sasuke. Bangsawan congkak itu pasti akan berusaha agar aku dimasukkan ke penjara, batinnya menarik kesimpulan.

"Sakura,"

Sakura menoleh kesampingnya ketika namanya dipanggil, "Ya?"

"Namamu benar Sakura." Sakura mengangguk, "Persis seperti bunga sakura. Namamu dan juga rambutmu. Aku menyukainya." Puji Ino. Dia tersenyum tulus pada Sakura.

Prang!

Terdengar suara nyaring seperti peralatan masak yang terjatuh. Semua orang di ruangan itu melihat pintu dapur. Suara itu berasal darisana.

"Biar aku yang memeriksanya." Ino mengajukan diri untuk melihat kerusuhan yang terjadi di dapur, "Kuharap dia tidak berencana menghancurkan rumah ini,"

Sakura tersenyum kikuk mendengar ucapan Ino. Keheningan seketika memenuhi ruangan itu semenjak Ino pergi ke dapur. Tinggalah dirinya dan si Bangsawan congkak itu.

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura tanpa ekspresi. Sangat datar. Dipandang seperti itu oleh Sasuke membuat Sakura merasa dirinya seperti seorang penyusup yang sedang diintimidasi oleh algojonya. Sakura merinding membayangkannya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," perintah Sakura mencoba mengalihkan suasana hening yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan hanya direspon dengan pandangan menilai dari Sasuke. "Aku tidak akan meracunimu,"

Dengan paksa Sakura meraih tangan kanan Sasuke dan mulai mengoleskan minyak antiseptic. Sasuke hanya diam dan memperhatikan tanpa sedetik pun mengomentari.

Setelah Sakura selesai dengan perban yang melilit tangan Sasuke. Sasuke meraih botol serta kapas bersih dari tangan Sakura. Dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Sakura lakukan tadi pada tangannya ke jidat Sakura. Sasuke mengoleskan minyak antiseptic itu dengan kapas ke pelipis Sakura yang terluka akibat terjatuh tadi. Kemudian menempelkan sebuah perban dengan plester yang tersedia pada luka Sakura. Untuk mencegah debu menempel pada luka Sakura.

Sakura terkesiap dengan tindakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Dia begitu dekat dengan Sasuke. Sakura memegang pelipisnya, "Terimakasih."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin berhutang pada orang lain." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Aku yang salah karena telah melukai tanganmu. Jadi, kau tidak perlu menganggapnya sebagai hutang."

"Kenapa kau datang ke Inverno?"

Sakura tak langsung menjawabnya. Dia tidak mungkin menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya di Estate. "Aku hanya ingin melancong," ucapnya setengah berbohong.

"Lalu kenapa kau lari?"

Sekarang Sakura merasa seperti sedang diinterograsi. Dia seperti seorang pelarian yang merangkap sebagai seorang penyusup. Yang kemudian semua rencananya gagal dan dia dipastikan akan masuk penjara. Tidak!

Sakura bukan seorang penyusup. Dia memang seorang pelarian, tetapi dia datang ke Kerajaan Inverno bukan sebagai seorang penyusup. Sakura hanya ingin tinggal untuk beberapa waktu sampai dia benar-benar aman. Dia menunduk, kemudian menatap langsung manik hitam yang tajam itu.

"Karena kau mengejarku,"

"Itu bukanlah sebuah jawaban, Nona."

"Itu jawabanku dan aku berkata apa adanya. Kau yang lebih dulu menancapkan belatimu pada botol minumku, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak berlari. Bisa saja tadi kau mempunyai niatan jahat kepadaku."

Sakura dibuat kesal oleh si Bangsawan congkak itu. Laki-laki itu tetaplah sombong dan tak pernah menyerah untuk mengganggunya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan tubuhnya begitu lelah, dia ingin menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang runyam saat ini. Banyak masalah yang terjadi belakangan ini. Salah satunya dia melarikan diri dan kini dia akan terus melarikan diri.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. Dia berjalan perlahan setelah menggunakan sepatu bootnya menuju beranda belakang.

Sesaat kemudian, Kakashi datang dengan sebuah nampan yang lebih besar dari yang tadi ia bawa untuk membawa kudapan. Dia memandang Sasuke bertanya, yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah gendikan bahu.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, tak perlu cemas." kata Sakura keluar menuju beranda belakang.

.

-fe-

.

Hari telah senja ketika Sakura keluar dari rumah Kakashi. Sakura menghela napas berat. Dia merenung di bawah pohon maple yang tak jauh dari rumah Kakashi.

Masalahnya akhir-akhir ini sangatlah pelik. Andai ibunya masih hidup di dunia, beliau pasti akan membantu Sakura dalam segala masalah yang sedang dia hadapi. Tangannya mengusap lembut rambutnya yang pendek. Kemudian menyelipkan beberapa anak rambut ketelinganya.

Rambutnya yang berwarna pink itu membawa dampak baik maupun buruk dalam hidupnya. Dulu sebelum neneknya meninggal, neneknya pernah bercerita tentang kedua orang tuanya. Ibunya meninggal sebulan setelah Sakura lahir, alhasil ayahnya menitipkan Sakura pada neneknya. Setelah ayahnya menitipkan Sakura pada neneknya. Ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Bahkan Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana rupa ayahnya yang telah mewariskan rambut berwarna pink ini. Dia tak tahu dimana sekarang keberadaan ayahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Sakura tahu suara siapa yang bertanya kepadanya tanpa harus mendongak untuk melihat pemilik suara itu. Suara itu milik Sasuke, dia berdiri menjulang di sampingnya. Jubah hitam miliknya telah terpasang rapi membalut tubuhnya.

"Seperti yang sedang kau lihat." Jawab Sakura sarkastik.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang terduduk diantara akar pohon maple. Kakinya ditekuk dan dipeluk erat oleh Sakura. Gadis itu terkadang sangat menyebalkan namun juga terlihat begitu manis. Ketika Sasuke pertama melihatnya di sungai. Gadis itu begitu bebas seperti tanpa kekangan dari siapapun layaknya seekor burung yang terbang lepas ke angkasa. Dan kini… gadis itu seakan memanggul banyak beban dipundaknya yang mungil dan rapuh.

Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura yang masih terpekur dengan pikirannya.

"Akan ada banyak serigala yang berkeliaran di sekitar sini."

Sakura mendongak. Serigala? Benarkah?

Sakura berdiri kemudian berjalan kembali menuju rumah Kakashi. Dia tidak ingin mati konyol karena dimakan seekor serigala yang kelaparan ketika meratapi nasibnya sendiri. Tidak, dia belum siap mati untuk saat ini.

"Bukankah kau tadi ingin jalan-jalan sebentar?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar. Sakura berhenti melangkah, kemudian berbalik mengikuti Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus melihat Sakura yang berjalan melewati dirinya. Gadis itu sangat sulit untuk ditebak. Sasuke pikir, Sakura akan benar-benar kembali ke rumah singgah milik Kakashi. Karena tadi dia bicara asal tentang serigala yang berkeliaran. Tetapi ketika Sasuke menyindir Sakura sedikit saja, gadis itu langsung berubah pikiran dan mengikutinya. Dasar wanita!

Mereka tiba di sebuah bukit yang tak jauh dari rumah singgah milik Kakashi. Sasuke memimpin jalan sedangkan Sakura hanya menjadi pengikut dalam diam. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan membuat Sakura menabrak punggungnya. "Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sakura pada akhirnya karena Sasuke hanya berdiri mematung tanpa sepatah katapun.

Dalam hati Sakura bertanya-tanya, apa Sasuke ini mempunyai masalah dalam berinteraksi dengan seseorang? Seperti masalah kesulitan bicara mungkin? Sakura menggendik.

Laki-laki itu hanya berkomentar dengan nada datar, menjelaskan secara singkat, dan diam seperti patung. Setelah dipikir-pikir, ternyata ada hal aneh lainnya di dunia selain warna rambutnya yaitu orang yang berada di depannya ini. Sakura tertawa dalam hati menyadari pemikirannya yang konyol. Jika Sasuke tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sakura tentang dirinya, apa yang akan terjadi padanya ya?

Merasa kesal karena Sasuke hanya diam di tempatnya berdiri. Sakura memutuskan untuk berjalan melewatinya. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya kini. Mereka berada di atas sebuah tebing dan di depan mereka terbentang air terjun―yang Sakura kira-kira tingginya sekitar lima meter. Memandang semakin jauh ke depan. Sakura dapat melihat rumah-rumah dan kastil Inverno yang terkenal itu. Apalagi dengan background matahari tenggelam. Semuanya nampak berkilau dimata Sakura.

"Indahnya…" karya Tuhan memang sangatlah indah.

"Akan lebih indah jika kau bisa memanjat pohon ini," sahut Sasuke yang telah duduk manis di dahan pohon yang besar menghadap matahari.

Tanpa basa-basi Sakura meraih ranting pohon dan mulai memanjatnya. Dia duduk disamping Sasuke. Di atas pohon semuanya nampak lebih jelas. Dengan latar belakang matahari yang setengah tenggelam di barat sana. Serta rumah-rumah yang terlihat sangat kecil yang juga memancarkan cahaya kecil. Sakura sangat menyukai apa yang sedang dilihatnya kini. Matanya berkilat penuh kekaguman.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari objek yang tengah dipandangnya itu.

Sasuke menoleh. Kini seluruh atensinya berpusat pada Sakura. Rambut pink yang terbang tertiup sepoi angin. Wajahnya yang putih bersih memantulkan cahaya jingga dari matahari. Gadis itu sangat menikmati pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Sesaat Sasuke berpikir, Sakura seperti seorang gadis manis yang telah melupakan segala masalah yang sedang dihadapinya. Dia tersenyum amat tipis sebelum meloncat dari dahan pohon yang ia duduki bersama Sakura.

Gerakan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat Sakura terkejut. Karena gerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat dahan pohon yang Sakura duduki itu bergoyang.

"Kita harus kembali ke rumah singgah Kakashi sebelum gelap," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menemgok kekanan dan kekirinya. Kemudian melihat kebawah sana. Pohon ini tinggi sekali, bagaimana caranya Sakura turun? Sakura merutuki kebodohannya. Dengan mudahnya dia memanjat pohon ini tadi, dan sekarang dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Meloncat saja," ucap Sasuke yang menangkap kegelisahan diwajah Sakura

Sakura melotot mendengar usul Sasuke. Teringat akan kakinya yang sedang diperban dibalik sepatunya. Sakura menganggap usul Sasuke terlalu berbahaya untuk dilakukan. Tetapi disisi lain ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya turun dari pohon ini. Sakura meneguhkan hatinya, tidak ada pilihan lain selain melompat. Sakura memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

Hup!

Sakura membuka matanya. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah Sasuke yang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Ternyata Sasuke menangkapnya saat dia melompat. Sakura dapat merasakan kedua tangan Sasuke yang berada di lengan atas dan pinggangnya.

"T-terimakasih." ucap Sakura tergagap. Sasuke menjauh darinya, kemudian berbalik berjalan mendahului Sakura.

"A-aw!"

Sasuke berhenti ketika mendengar teriakan Sakura. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Sakura yang masih berdiri dekat dengan pohon yang tadi menjadi tempat menikmati pemandangan senja. Gadis itu memegang kepala belakangnya serta wajahnya yang menampilkan ekspresi kesakitan.

"Sepertinya rambutku tersangkut. Bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?" Sakura memandang Sasuke penuh harap, "Kau masih menyimpan belatimu kan? Bisakah kau memotongnya, tidak perlu rapi cukup samakan saja panjangnya."

Sasuke mendekat, "Aku tidak bisa memotong rambut seorang wanita," tangannya berusaha melepas rambut Sakura yang tersangkut.

Sakura menahan napas. Sasuke begitu dekat dengannya. Ujung hidungnya hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari bahu Sasuke. Sakura tak berani mendongak apalagi melihat wajah Sasuke. Yang dengan jelas begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Pipi Sakura merona.

"Rambutmu cantik," kata Sasuke yang masih mencoba melepas rambut Sakura yang tersangkut. "Seperti yang Ino katakan tadi, kau memang gadis musim semi. Kau seperti cerminan bagi musim-musim." Sakura melihat Sasuke dengan ujung matanya. "Terkadang kau dingin seperti musim dingin. Kau bebas seperti musim panas. Lalu ada saatnya dimana kau seperti memanggul banyak masalah seperti warna musim gugur. Dan… kau indah seperti warna musim semi, Sakura."

Sasuke menjauh dan tersenyum amat tipis padanya. Kemudian berbalik memimpin jalan.

Sakura masih mencoba mengatur napasnya. Jantungnya berdetak puluhan kali lebih cepat. Dia mengusap kepala belakangnya, rambutnya sudah terlepas dari kulit pohon. Si Bangsawan congkak itu memang tidak bisa ditebak setiap tindakannya oleh Sakura. Sakura menghela napas menatap punggung Sasuke.

"Kau tidak ingin makan malam? Atau kau ingin menjadi makan malam bagi serigala yang lapar di hutan?"

Sasuke kembali mendengus melihat Sakura dengan cepat berjalan mendahuluinya. Tadi, tindakannya benar-benar diluar perkiraannya. Dia melakukan hal itu tanpa sadar, seperti mengalir begitu saja. Sasuke yang bicara panjang lebar dengan seseorang yang baru saja ditemuinya. Gadis itu unik. Dengan warna rambut dan matanya yang hijau jernih yang juga bisa dikatakan unik karena tidak semua orang memilikinya. Semua yang ada pada Sakura menurut Sasuke unik dan langka. Dan juga manis.

.

-fe-

.

Sakura telah siap dengan jubah dan hoodie-nya. Dia berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang tengah―ruang yang kemarin mereka gunakan untuk berkumpul. Setelah sarapan, rencananya Sakura akan ikut bersama Sasuke ke kota dekat dengan kastil Inverno. Sakura berencana untuk tinggal sementara disana dan mencari pekerjaan untuk menyokong hidupnya.

Kakashi dan Ino telah siap dengan setelan mereka. Kakashi dengan jubahnya yang berwarna kelabu serta pedang yang terpasang rapi dipinggangnya. Sedangkan Ino, dia tetap terlihat sangat cantik dengan jubah putih dan pedangnya. Diam-diam Sakura kagum dengan kecantikan dan bakat bela diri Ino.

"Kau sudah siap, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi sesaat setelah Sakura mendudukan bokongnya disamping Ino.

Sakura mengangguk, "Tentu, aku sangat menantikan hal ini terjadi," dan hidup damai tanpa adanya ancaman dari Pangeran Naruto.

"Kau nampak bahagia, Sakura. Kujamin kau akan menyukai Inverno nantinya." ucap Ino pada Sakura.

Kuharap begitu, sahut Sakura dalam hati. Dia melihat kearah tangga namun disana tidak ada suara ketukan sepatu. Di ruangan ini hanya ada Kakashi dan Ino, lalu dimana Sasuke?

Kakashi yang melihat gelagat Sakura yang sepertinya tengah mencari Sasuke berkata, "Sasuke sebentar lagi akan kesini. Dia bilang ada urusan sebentar." Mata Kakashi menyipit, dia tersenyum dibalik maskernya kepada Sakura.

Sakura tak tahu harus menjawab apa ucapan Kakashi. Apa tingkahnya mudah terbaca? Kemarin Sasuke, dan sekarang Kakashi. Hahh…

Sasuke datang membawa sebuah keranjang. "Aku menemukannya di depan pintu," katanya pada ketiga orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Keranjang itu terbuat dari anyaman rotan yang rumit. Pegangannya dihiasi tanaman rambat yang cantik. Keranjang itu berisi bunga mawar merah yang ditata sedemikian rupa mengelilingi kelopak bunga sakura. Di tengah kelopak bunga sakura terdapat tiga buah apel merah yang segar.

Sakura memandang keranjang itu, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menyadari ada sebuah pita yang terikat di gagang keranjang itu. Pita itu berwarna emas, tunggu! Pita emas?! Bukankah pita emas itu adalah pita yang mengikat rambutnya agar tidak tercecer saat dia meninggalkan apotiknya. Kenapa bisa ada keranjang ini?

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Tangannya meraih pita tersebut dan mengambilnya. "Ini pita yang aku gunakan untuk mengikat rambutku…" ucapnya lirih tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, keranjang ini milikmu."

Punggung Sakura menegang, mungkinkah ini keranjang dari Pangeran Naruto untuk dirinya?

Tapi kenapa dia mengirimkan keranjang ini? Bukankah lebih efektif jika Sakura langsung ditangkap dan diseret ke Kastil Estate. Daripada mengirimkan sebuah keranjang berisi tiga buah apel?

"Siapa yang mengirimnya?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Pangeran Estate, Pangeran Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Sakura sendu.

Ketiga orang yang mendengar jawaban Sakura terlonjak kaget. Ada gerangan apa Pangeran dari Keajaan Estate mengirim sekeranjang bunga yang berisi buah apel pada Sakura. Sakura pasti bukanlah seorang rakyat biasa, pikir mereka.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Pangeran Estate?" kali ini Ino yang bertanya.

Sakura menelan ludah. Haruskah dia mengatakan apa yang sedang menimpanya? Dia menunduk, "Aku ditunjuk sebagai…―" Sakura menggantung ucapannya. Dia melihat satu persatu ekspresi yang ditunjukan kepadanya. Semua orang memandangnya penasaran kecuali Sasuke yang hanya memandangnya datar.

"―calon istri untuk Pangeran Naruto."

Semua orang di ruangan itu terkejut tak terkecuali Sasuke. "Kau bisa menjelaskan bagaimana kau bisa berada disini, Sakura." kata Sasuke seraya mengambil tempat duduk terdekat dengan gadis itu.

Sakura menghela napas. Entah bagaimana dia mejelaskan masalahnya kepada mereka. Dia menunduk, matanya siap kapan saja menitikan air mata namun dapat dikontrol oleh Sakura. Dia tak boleh menangis, ia tak boleh lemah karena sebuah masalah yang seharusnya memang dia hadapi bukannya melarikan diri.

Tangannya mengusap ujung matanya. Dia menatap ketiga orang itu dan mulai bercerita. Dimulai dari datangnya utusan Kerajaan Estate yang membawa kabar yang mengejutkan bagi Sakura. Dia menjelaskan alasan Pangeran Naruto menginginkan dirinya sebagai calon istri karena warna rambutnya yang unik. Warna rambut yang hanya dimiliki oleh dia dan ayahnya saja.

Sakura mendengar Kakashi berkata konyol saat dia menjelaskan alasan mengapa dia ditunjuk sebagai calon istri. Sakura mengangguk menyetujui komentar Kakashi. Kemudian dia menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa sangat ketakutan ketika dia dikejar Sasuke hingga duduk bersama mereka diruangan ini. Dia menutup ceritanya dengan wajah muram.

"Jadi kau seorang pelarian?" entah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan dari Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau melarikan diri karena tidak ingin menikah dengan Pangeran Estate, benar begitu?" tambah Ino dan kembali Sakura menggangguk. "Masuk akal."

Ino memandang Kakashi dan Sasuke bergantian kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah, Sakura. Kami akan membantumu melarikan diri, Sakura."

Sakura terkejut luar biasa. Ini diluar dugaannya, awalnya dia mengira mereka akan mengantarkan Sakura sampai ke gerbang kastil Estate. Ternyata mereka berniat untuk membantunya melarikan diri. Tuhan, terimakasih banyak!

Senyum Sakura mengembang mendengarnya. Apalagi saat dia memandang Sasuke dan Sasuke mengangguk―dia bersedia menolongnya. Kyaa!

"Terimkasih, Ino, Kakashi, dan… Sasuke. Terimakasih banyak. Aku berhutang banyak pada kalian."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan terimakasih Sakura. Dia bangkit seraya meraih buah apel yang berada di dalam keranjang, "Bersiaplah Sakura. Dan selamat datang di Inverno." Kata Sasuke kemudian menggigit apel itu.

Sasuke berhenti, tanpa menghadap lawan bicaranya dia berkata, "Sakura, kau tak boleh memakan apel itu. Kakashi… Ino… ja―ngan marah…" ucap Sasuke terbata. Tubuhnya oleng kebelakang, "A-pel itu, bera―cun" Kata Sasuke sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

"Sasuke!"

Dengan cepat Kakashi menangkap tubuh Sasuke yang terjatuh. Ino langsung memeriksa denyut nadi Sasuke. Denyut nadi Sasuke masih ada namun berdenyut lemah. "Kau punya penawarnya, Sakura?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

Sakura mengambil apel yang menggelinding di ujung sepatu bootnya. Dia menggosok bekas gigitan Sasuke kelengan bajunnya kemudian menciumnya. Dia langsung meraih tas selempangnya kemudian mencari obat yang bisa menjadi penawar racun untuk Sasuke.

"Aku tidak punya penawarnya, tapi ini bisa menghambat tersebarnya racun ditubuh Sasuke." Sakura menyerahkan sebuah botol berisi cairan berwarna coklat kepada Ino.

Ino meraihnya dan meminumkannya pada Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja pintu didobrak oleh seseorang. Ino memasang sikap siaga, tangannya memegang gagang pedangnya.

"Nona Haruno,"

Sakura menoleh. Jantungnya berdegup ratusan kali lebih kencang dari saat dia menerima keranjang tadi. Ketika dia sadar siapa yang memanggil nama keluarganya. Orang itu… adalah utusan yang datang ke apotiknya dua hari yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next…

A/n: akhirnya chap ini selesai juga (ambil napas dalam), walaupun ngetiknya ditemenin lampu emergency jam 9 malem karena mati lampu wkwkwk, untung leptop uda dicas tadi. Gimana? Ini udah panjang lho… masih kurang? Next chap ya hahaha *ditimpukduitsamareaders.

Oya, untuk chara Naruto. Kayanya pada masalahin gimana bayangin Naruto jadi prince charming gitu yah? Untuk yang satu ini aku sengaja, karena sesuai dengan rencana awal buat fic ini. Naruto disini itu sebagai Pangeran Raji di Akagami. Naruto akan tetep konyol kok, duh keceplosan! (yang belum tahu siapa itu Pangeran Raji, silakan tanya mbah google)

Terimakasih untuk yang udah fave dan follow fic ini. Aku bener-bener seneng banget waktu liat lebih dari 10 yang nge-review ditambah fave follow. Wahhh aku bahagia dan mengobarkan semangat untuk terus lanjutin cerita. Makasih yah, ini di luar ekspetasiku. Serta untuk kalian para silent readers yang masih malu-malu buat komen di kotak review. Terima kasih banyak! Tapi aku tetap berharap kalian review untuk chap ini.

Read and Review?

Seperti apa yang aku bilang di ch 1. Aspirasi kalian adalah semangatku untuk menulis dan melanjutkan cerita ini, aku harap cerita ini masih layak untuk dilanjutkan kembali ke chap selanjutnya. Jadi jangan sungkan untuk meninggalkan jejak, sependek apapun yang kalian tulis dikotak review adalah suatu penghargaan tersendiri buat aku... So, RnR?

Ps: kalian bisa panggil aku Fe atau Rinandafe atau boleh juga Fe-chan biar akrab :v. Jangan panggil aku kakak karena aku masih muda. Jangan juga panggil aku thor/author karena aku punya nama :v :3. Duh banyak bacot nih, maapin ya… :v :v mungkin untuk ch 3 akan diupdet lebih dari dua minggu dikarenakan UAS. Jadi aku minta do'anya, yaa... biar aku bisa lancar ngerjain soalnya dan aku bisa dapet nilai yang memuaskan, Aaaamin…

 **Rinandafe**

 **9.26 pm, 20/11/2016**


	3. Chapter 3

Balasan review ch 2 :

 **Aikaa-chan;** hai juga, **dewisetyawati411;** hahaha gampang ketebak ya? semua pernyataan kamu hampir bener semua, lho… iya semoga nanti jadi penulis handal beneran, aaamin… wah, kamu juga UAS? Semoga lancar, ya! **deidaratamvanjualpetasan;** makasih, liat aja nanti ada mereka atau enggak :v **yoshimura arai;** semoga kamu tetep penasaran ya… sampai fic ini tamat :3 **daunilalangkuning;** aku harap kamu bener bisa panggil aku 'fe' lho… sebenarnya sasu cuma iseng makan itu apel, tapi… tapi apa hayoo? Tapi waktu dia makan itu apel ada yang ga beres sama tubuhnya, ya gitu deh. Jadi dia bilang sama saku buat jangan makan apel itu, dan sasu pingsan deh, bangunnya dicium aku wkwkwk, jawabannya ada di chap ini… mungkin?, **mizutania46;** iyaw apelnya emang buat saku, ehm… jawabannya ada di balasan review buat daunilalangkuning :v, saku baper gak ya? pantengin aja terus, wkwkwk **1;** ni next-nya, aku berharap kamu bisa manggil namaku lho… **kirara967;** sasu ga ooc kan? Naruto, dia… baca aja ya. ni kelanjutannya wkwkwk piss ^v^)v **rinda kuchiki;** wah bener, nama kita hampir sama, jangan2 kita jodoh heheheh *okeakumasinormalkok **d3rin;** iya ni sasu ga waspadaan, mungkin dia lagi laper belum sarapan hehehe :v :3 **ana assalwa;** ni kelanjutannya, **daebak;** gimana? Ni uda aku usahain kilat lho, **aoi yukari;** iya, tonton aja lagi hehehe, makasih ya **applessian;** makasih ya, sampe greget gitu. Aku aja yang ngetik bayangin sasu kek gitu sampe kebawa mimpi lho… wkwkwk :D. makasih Applessian, aku akan semangat uas nya biar cepet updet B) kekekekkk **guest;** kamu emang guest, makasih uda dibilang bagus :v **simcool;** oke, ini uda aku lanjutin. Semoga suka **lightflower22;** mungkin uda ada, untuk lebih lanjut lagi mendingan kamu ikutin terus fic ini, wkwkwk promosi :3:v **hikari;** makasih atas saran yg kamu kasi buat aku. ehm.. gini, seperti yg aku bilang dich1, aku sengaja bikin beberapa scene hampir mirip bahkan sama (aku ga plagiat), namanya aja terinspirasi. jadi kamu tunggu aja fic ini sampe selese ya :v:D, Semangat! **Qwerty;** hyaaaa… hahahahaha (ketawa keji) walau kamu belum baca ch 2, tapi itu ga berarti buatku yang penting kamu uda review cayang :3 (maksa dikit gapapa ya qwerty a.k.a gnf)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto** milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini

A/n: fic ini terinspirasi dari anime _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ (bagi yang belum tahu anime tersebut, silakan tanya mbah google), long fic, OOC, OC, typos, tidak baku, ada beberapa OC,

Chap ini aku persembahkan untuk ucapan ulang tahun yang telat banget buat **DinatanayaCK** dan **DuditA**. Maafin aku yang telat, aku persembahkan ini untuk kalian. **Happy birthday!** Kalian adalah sahabatku yang paling aku sayangi #pelukeratdina #pelukeratdudit

ENJOY!

…

…

…

 **SNOW WHITE WITH THE PINK HAIR**

…

…

…

Sekarang Sakura berada di dalam sebuah kereta kuda. Sebuah kereta kuda yang amat bagus nan indah. Bagian luar maupun bagian dalam kereta terdapat ukiran rumit yang sangat indah. Desain dalam kereta terlihat lebih mewah karena sentuhan kain beludru yang melapisi beberapa bagian. Penutup jendelanya pun terbuat dari kain yang Sakura yakini terbuat dari kain sutra. Tak ada kata yang bisa mewakili kata kemewahan untuk mendeskripsikan kereta itu. Sayang seribu sayang, kereta kuda yang membawanya bukan untuk pergi melancong ke Inverno. Ataupun mengantarkannya pergi jauh untuk melarikan diri. Melainkan membawanya kehadapan Pangeran tunggal pewaris tahta Kerajaan Estate. Pangeran Naruto.

Sakura meremas tas selempang yang berada dipangkuannya. Betapa setianya, tas itu menemani Sakura selama perjalanan melarikan diri. Sampai dia bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sasuke? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Semua ini terjadi karena dirinya. Andai saja Sasuke tak melemparkan belati dan menolongnya. Pastinya sekarang dia sudah berada di rumahnya bersama Kakashi dan Ino. Sakura menghela napas. Setelah dia menemui Pangeran Naruto, Sakura akan meminta obat penawar untuk Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali, bukan nona Haruno yang memakannya. Ternyata salah sasaran." Ucap utusan itu dengan senyum yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Sakura.

Ino masih berdiri menghadang Utusan itu. Kini seluruh pedangnya telah diarahkan ke depan menghadap utusan itu. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Ino. Nadanya begitu tenang saat bertanya kepada utusan itu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Sakura rasakan. Jantungnya bahkan tak henti-hentinya berdetak dengan sangat kencang dibalik rongga dadanya. Dia takut, sangat takut. Tetapi dia lebih takut jika keadaan Sasuke memburuk. Obat penawar. Ya, obat penawarnya pasti ada pada utusan itu.

"Dimana obat penawarnya?" / "Aku menginginkan gadis itu," ucap Sakura berbarengan dengan jawaban sang Utusan.

Sakura berdiri ke samping Ino. "Dimana obat penawarnya? Kau menginginkan diriku, bukan? Kau bisa membawaku ke hadapan Pangeran tetapi berikan dia obat penawarnya dahulu. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua."

Utusan itu terkekeh mendengar permintaan Sakura. "Pangeran pasti akan sangat kecewa mendengar ini," ucapnya entah pada siapa. "Sekalipun aku punya obat penawarnya. Aku tak akan memberikannya semudah kau memintanya, Nona."

"Singkirkan pedangmu dari hadapanku, Nona. Ini urusanku dengan nona Sakura."

Dengan sekali gerakan utusan itu melempar pedang Ino hingga ke sudut ruangan. Utusan itu mendekati Ino yang masih siaga tanpa adanya senjata yang bisa diandalkan olehnya kini. Ino berjalan mundur dengan perlahan ketika utusan itu semakin dekat dengannya. Tiba-tiba, pedang yang menjadi senjata utusan itu terpental jauh. Kakashi berdiri menghadang utusan berbadan besar itu di depan Ino. Ujung pedang Kakashi menempel dileher sang utusan yang kemudian mengikuti serangan Kakashi dengan menempelkan sebuah belati keleher Kakashi. Mereka berdua―Kakashi dan Utusan itu― sama-sama terdiam memandang tajam satu sama lain dengan senjata yang menempel dimasing-masing leher mereka.

"Hentikan! Berhenti disana!" Sakura berteriak. Dia tak mungkin tega melihat Kakashi dan Ino yang sedang terdesak apalagi sampai terluka karena dirinya. Ditambah Sasuke yang masih terbaring disampingnya. "Aku akan ikut denganmu. Tapi dengan satu syarat―" utusan itu menarik kembali belatinya. "―berikan penawarnya kepada mereka."

"Hm? Syarat?" utusan itu terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Dia terlihat tak gentar dengan pedang tajam Kakashi yang berada dilehernya. Yang mungkin saja sewaktu-waktu dapat menebas lehernya. Dia melirik benda mengkilat yang menempel dilehernya, "Singkirkan benda ini terlebih dahulu dari leherku."

"Kakashi-san, tarik kembali pedangmu. Kumohon,"

"Sakura…" ucap Kakashi meyakinkan.

"Ini demi obat penawar untuk Sasuke."

Mendengar itu, Kakashi menarik perlahan pedangnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke sarungnya. Dia melihat Sakura yang berjalan mendekati pria berbadan besar di depannya itu. "Biarkan Ino bersamamu," ucap Kakashi.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Kau membutuhkan Ino disampingmu, Kakashi-san. Aku akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sakura berhenti disamping utusan itu. "Jaga Sasuke, aku akan segera membawa penawarnya agar Sasuke bisa pulih seperti sebelum dia memakan apel milikku."

Utusan itu menarik Sakura menuju kereta kuda yang telah menunggunya di depan rumah Kakashi. Sebelum ia keluar dari rumah Kakashi, ia melihat Sasuke yang masih terbaring dengan wajah yang pucat. "Maaf…"

"Hey! Cepat turun, kita sudah sampai."

Sakura terlonjak kaget ketika utusan yang tadi duduk di depannya telah turun dari kereta. Kesadarannya seakan telah terkumpul kembali menjadi satu. Dia melihat jendela kecil yang ada di samping kereta. Bangunan megah yang tebuat dari batu hitam menyambut pandangan Sakura. Sebuah logo kebanggaan Kerajaan Estate terukir ditengah pintu masuk sebuah rumah mewah yang dekat dengan perbatasan Estate dan Inverno. Logo bergambar seekor rubah dengan ekor berjumlah sembilan yang melingkari sembilan buah bola berwarna emas. Dia telah sampai di rumah singgah milik Pangeran Naruto yang berada di perbatasan Estate dan Inverno.

Sakura turun dari kereta dibantu utusan yang bersamanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan melihat rumah mewah yang ada di depannya itu.

"Persiapkan dirimu, Nona." Bisik sang utusan kepada Sakura.

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah ketika mendengar ucapan utusan itu. Dia mulai berjalan mengikuti sang utusan seraya membenarkan hoodienya. Sakura mencoba mempersiapkan dirinya menghadapi sang Pangeran Kerajaan Estate.

.

-fe-

.

"Pagi yang indah untuk menyambut seorang gadis yang tertidur didalam peti matinya,"

Ia tersenyum diujung ucapannya, tersenyum dengan amat senangnya. Matanya terpejam menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah tan-nya. Jubah dengan degradasi warna jingga dan merah itu berkibar pelan tertiup angin. Dia sungguh tidak sabar menunggu hadiah yang akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Pangeran," panggil sebuah suara yang amat dia kenal sejak dia berumur lima tahun.

Dia menunggu sang Pengawal pribadinya untuk bicara lebih lanjut dalam diam. "Gadis itu telah tiba." Ucap sang Pengawal. Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya, tentu saja hadiah yang dikirim olehnya telah diterima si gadis merah jambu itu. Semua rencana yang telah dia buat akan berjalan dengan amat lancar. Ya, amat lancar sebelum dia mendengar kelanjutan dari penjelasan sang pengawal.

"Hadiah itu…―" Kozuki menatap punggung Pangerannya itu. "―salah sasaran Pangeran."

Naruto berbalik, berjalan maju menuju pengawalnya berdiri. Alisnya menukik tajam setelah mendengar hal yang tidak ingin ia dengar itu. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto tepat dihadapan pengawalnya itu.

"Dia akan segera datang, tanyakan itu padanya nanti." Jawab Kozuki.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Seorang prajurit masuk kemudian membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Naruto. Selang beberapa lama, Hideki―bawahan Kozuki yang bertugas menjemput gadis merah jambu itu― masuk bersama seorang gadis dengan kerudung yang menutupi kepalanya. Hideki membungkuk hormat pada Pangeran dan atasannya itu.

"Nona Haruno Sakura. Si gadis berambut merah jambu, calon istri Pangeran Naruto." Ujarnya lantang.

Naruto menatap gadis yang ada di depannya itu. Pandangannya menilai dari ujung kepala hingga kaki Sakura. "Buka penutup kepalanya," titah Nruto pada Hideki.

Hideki menarik hoodie Sakura. Sakura mendongak ketika hoodie yang dipakainya terlepas. Dia menatap Pangeran Naruto tepat dimatanya, seolah menantangnya. Dia menekuk kakinya memberi hormat pada Pangeran Kerajaan Estate itu. Pandangannya tak pernah putus melihat Pangeran Naruto yang sedang menilai dirinya dari ujung kakinya hingga ujung kepalanya. Tepat saat Pangeran Naruto melihat wajah dan rambutnya, Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Hahahahahahaha…" Naruto tertawa hingga matanya menyipit, "Jadi, kau benar-benar punya rambut berwarna merah jambu?" ucapnya mengatur tawa yang masih tersisa.

Sakura mengernyit mendengar tawa keras dari Pangeran Kerajaan Estate itu. Dia tertawa seolah rambut Sakura adalah sebuah lelucon terlucu diseluruh penjuru dunia. "Seperti yang Anda lihat, Pangeran." Jawab Sakura dingin.

"Jaga nada bicaramu, nona." Desis pria besar yang menjadi utusannya itu.

Sakura mengabaikan peringatan Hideki, ia maju sampai berjarak lima langkah dari penerus tahta Kerajaan Estate itu. "Dimana obat penawar untuk racun yang Anda masukkan kedalam apel-apel itu, Pangeran?"

"Hohoho, tenanglah Sakura. Ini bukanlah situasi yang baik untuk hubungan kita selanjutnya." Naruto menyeringai, ia melirik Kozuki untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini bersama bawahannya. Naruto membutuhkan sebuah privasi untuk berbincang kecil pada calon istrinya kelak. Kozuki dan Hideki membungkuk mengundurkan diri meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Naruto melangkah mendekati Sakura. Dia menilai Sakura sambil berjalan mengelilinginya. Rambut merah jambunya benar adanya seperti yang ia dengar dari Kozuki. Matanya yang berwarna hijau menambah nilai tersendiri bagi Naruto dan… tinggi badan gadis musim semi ini sesuai dengan putri-putri raja yang pernah Naruto dengar dari ibunya. Naruto menjentikkan jarinya yang membuat Sakura terlonjak. Naruto menyimpulkan penilaiannya terhadap Sakura, gadis ini sangat sempurna untuk dijadikan calon istri.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau tidak memakan hadiah dariku?" nada suara Naruto berubah serius.

Mata Sakura menyipit mendengar pertanyaan Pangeran Naruto. Jadi memang benar, Pangeran Naruto-lah yang telah mengirim apel yang mengandung racun itu kepadanya. "Berikan aku obat penawarnya. Lalu aku akan menjawab pertanyaan Anda."

"Heee? Lalu siapa yang memakan apel merah itu?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Pangeran berambut pirang yang identik berwarna kuning terang itu. Sakura melangkah mundur, dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Kemudian menunjukannya kehadapan sang Pangeran. "Berikan saya penawarnya sebelum orang yang memakan apel beracun ini mengalami hal yang tidak diinginkan, Pangeran."

"Hebat!" Sakura mengernyit mendengar ucapan sang Pangeran Inverno yang terlihat antusias ketika melihat apel yang telah dimakan oleh Sasuke. "Benar-benar hebat, hanya dengan satu gigitan saja bisa melumpuhkan seseorang. Mungkin bisa dijadikan sebuah senjata yang ampuh untuk melawan para pemberontak." Tangan Naruto mengelus dagunya pelan seraya tersenyum yang Sakura anggap seperti senyum seekor rubah. "Tetapi… masih sangat disayangkan bukan kau yang memakannya, Sakura."

Sakura tak mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan dinobatkan sebagai raja beberapa tahun lagi. Sikapnya yang terkadang seperti anak-anak dan tiba-tiba bisa saja berubah menjadi seorang Pangeran yang berwibawa dengan semua darah kebangsawanan yang terkandung didalam darahnya. Bodoh sekaligus cerdik. Kombinasi yang aneh. Ya ampun! Bagaimana bisa dia dapat menemukan banyak keanehan disekitarnya akhir-akhir ini? Sepertinya memang arti kata normal sudah menjauhinya ketika dia lahir. Lihat saja warna rambutnya yang begitu jarang dimiliki kebanyakan orang. Bukan, bukan jarang lagi memang hanya dirinya-lah yang punya, jika ayahnya tidak masuk kedalam hitungan keanehan lainnya.

Cukup basa-basinya dia harus meminta obat penawar untuk Sasuke sebelum racun itu tersebar semakin luas ditubuh Sasuke. "Berikan saya penawarnya, Pangeran." Sakura terus mengulang kalimat ini sedaritadi tetapi tak ada gerak-gerik Pangeran Naruto akan memberikannya penawar. "Utusan Anda telah berjanji pada saya untuk memberikan penawarnya, jika saya ikut bersamanya untuk menemui Anda. Tepati janji utusan Anda, Pangeran Naruto."

"Benarkah? Dia menjanjikan seperti itu?" Naruto tampak berpikir seraya berjalan bolak-balik. Sikapnya seperti anak kecil, kata Sakura dalam hati melihat perilaku Pangeran berambut pirang kuning itu. Ugh, mendengar kombinasi warna rambut sang Pangeran membuat Sakura menahan geli menyadari keanehan lain yang datang dihadapannya.

Naruto berhenti berjalan kemudian menghadap Sakura. Dia memasang wajah yang sangat serius yang bisa ia pasang diwajahnya itu, "Biarkan aku tanyakan hal ini kepada Hideki. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau pasti berbohong." Naruto menyeringai dengan wajah rubahnya.

Sakura menahan kesabaran yang masih bisa dia tahan agar tak meledak sewaktu-waktu. Dia masih punya etika bagaimana bersikap didepan seorang anggota keluarga kerajaan apalagi seorang Pangeran. Sakura melihat setiap tingkah yang ia lihat dari Pangeran Naruto. Dia terus mengamati sampai Pangeran Naruto berhenti di depan pintu ganda yang tampak mengkilat. Ia dapat melihat seringaian tipis dari wajah sang Pangeran sebelum membuka pintu itu dan Sakura menekuk tajam kedua alisnya ketika melihatnya.

Matanya membulat ketika Pangeran Naruto membuka pintu yang langsung dihadang sebuah pedang mengkilat yang menempel dileher Pangeran. Semua pikiran tak jelas berseliweran dipikirannya, bagaimana jika seseorang itu adalah pembunuh bayaran yang diperintah untuk membunuh Pangeran Naruto atau para pemberontak yang berada di perbatasan Estate-Inverno. Dia pernah mendengar para pemberontak ketika seorang pemuda yang ingin menjadi prajurit di Kerajaan terluka tangannya karena sayatan pedang. Lalu bagaimana dengan nasibnya? Mengapa begitu banyak kejadian menegangkan akhir-akhir ini? Bahkan umurnya belum genap delapan belas tahun. Ya Tuhan tolonglah hamba-Mu ini…

Naruto tercekat, tangannya seketika memegang gagang pedang yang berada dipinggangnya. Dia melirik tajam kearah orang yang dengan beraninya menodongkan senjatanya apalagi ini dilehernya. Dia adalah seorang Pangeran dan orang ini dengan tak tahu dirinya menantang seorang Naruto. Matanya menyapu lorong yang seharusnya ada prajurit yang berjaga dan juga Kozuki serta bawahannya yang besar itu―Hideki― di depan pintu ruangannya. Alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat Hideki yang berbadan besar telah terkapar di lantai bersama para prajuritnya. Sontak dia mencari pengawal pribadinya yang tak tahu dimana. Dia merasa terdesak sekarang, orang ini pasti bukan seseorang yang bisa diremehkan olehnya.

"Siapa kau?" Naruto bertanya kepada orang yang ia tidak ingin menduganya sebagai seorang pemberontak. Karena hanya itu yang terlintas dipikirannya ketika melihat pakaian yang dikenakan oleh orang ini.

Kaki Sakura semakin bergetar melihat Pangeran Naruto yang perlahan mundur. Pedang yang menempel dileher Pangeran Naruto terlihat sangat tajam. Reflek Sakura ikut mundur, tangannya meremas tali tas selempangnya dengan sangat erat berharap dia dapat menyalurkan rasa takut yang dirasakannya. Dia melihat orang yang menodongkan pedangnya kepada Pangeran Naruto.

"S-Sasuke…" suaranya bergetar ketika menyebut namanya.

Sasuke menyeringai ketika Sakura menyebut namanya, "Hn."

"K-kau sadar?" entah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau Sakura sedang meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sasuke ada disini. Ia pun tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Sakura masih mencerna apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Matanya semakin membulat saat Kakashi dan Ino masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Apakah mereka akan menyelamatkan Sakura dari sini? Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Tidak mungkin mereka datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Pasti Sasuke hanya ingin meminta obat penawarnya. Mereka telah berbaik hati menolongnya dengan menginap di rumah Kakashi saja Sakura sangat bersyukur. Dia takkan mengharap lebih kali ini.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Ino berjalan dengan tenang mendekatinya. Ia seolah tak melihat aksi Sasuke yang tengah menempelkan ujung pedangnya dileher Pangeran Naruto. Sakura menggeleng.

Mereka mengenal Sakura dan Sakura pasti bagian dari mereka, pikir Naruto melihat Ino yang bertanya kepada Sakura. "Jadi, kau sudah merencanakan ini? Membuatku tersudut tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa? Licik sekali Sakura, aku tak tahu bahwa kau adalah salah satu pemberontak ini." Naruto mendengus dengan keras. "Ah, aku mengerti sekarang. Kau kabur hanya untuk meminta bantuan para pemberontak ini?"

Seolah tidak terima dengan ini semua. Naruto menarik pedangnya dan mulai menyerang pria yang menodongkan pedangnya ke leher Naruto.

Sakura terlonjak dari tempatnya ketika Pangeran Naruto mulai mengayunkan pedangnya. Dia langsung menyerang Sasuke tanpa ampun. Hampir saja Sasuke kehilangan pedangnya karena serangan bertubi-tubi dari Naruto. Tetapi dengan mudah dia dapat mengendalikan adu pedangnya bersama Naruto. Sasuke terlihat sangat lihai mengayunkan pedangnya. Yang Sakura lihat, Sasuke hanya menagkis serangan dari Pangeran Naruto tanpa sekalipun menyerang balik Naruto.

"Kami tidak bisa disamakan dengan para pemberontak dari Kerjaanmu, bodoh." kata Sasuke datar seraya memutar pedangnya yang membuat pedang Naruto terpental jauh ke kaki Kakashi. Sedangkan, Kakashi dengan sigap menahan pedang Naruto yang terpental dilantai dengan kakinya.

Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, pertanda bahwa ia telah menyerah. Wajahnya tak bisa lagi menutupi ekspresi ketakutan. Dia mundur beberapa langkah ketika Sasuke berjalan maju seraya menghunuskan pedang kearahnya. "Kau akan dihukum mati jika kau berani melukaiku," ancam Pangeran Estate itu. Dan Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan. Bibirnya melengkung menampilkan sebuah seringai disana.

"Kau yang seharusnya dihukum mati karena mencoba meracuni seorang pangeran, Pangeran." Kali ini Sakura dibuat bingung dengan perkataan Kakashi. Apa maksudnya meracuni 'seorang pangeran'?

"Pangeran? Siapa yang 'seorang pangeran'?" Naruto bertanya seolah mewakili pertanyaan yang ada dipikirannya.

Bukannya menjawab Sasuke dengan cepat memasukkan pedangnya ke dalam sarungnya. Kemudian dia mengangkat pedangnya kepada Naruto. Naruto melihat simbol yang tertera digagang pedang milik Sasuke. Naruto menahan napas menyadari simbol kipas dengan seekor naga yang melingkari sisi lengkung simbol kipas itu. Inverno, itu adalah lambang dari Kerajaan Inverno. Yang berarti…

"Pangeran kedua Kerajaan Inverno, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya dengan datar. Dia terlihat sangat berkharisma, pikir Sakura yang mendadak merasa bahwa wajahnya memanas.

"Anda bisa dihukum seumur hidup di penjara bawah tanah karena telah berusaha meracuni anggota keluarga Kerajaan Inverno, Pangeran. Dan hukum kami tak mengenal siapa yang melanggar hukum tersebut. Saya rasa Anda sudah mengetahuinya dari pelajaran antar kerajaan." Kakashi menyipitkan matanya melihat reaksi Pangeran Estate yang kini tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

Sekarang Sakura merasa kepalanya berputar. Banyak hal yang dia hadapi beberapa jam kebelakang. Pangeran Naruto yang mengetahui keberadaannya, Sasuke yang makan apel beracun yang dikirim oleh Pangeran Naruto, dan kini satu fakta yang masih dicerna dengan lamban didalam kepalanya. Sasuke adalah seorang Pangeran dari Inverno.

.

-fe-

.

Sasuke meminum pelan obat penawar yang tadi diberikan Naruto. Dia tak pernah melihat wajah Pangeran Estate yang tampak sangat terdesak dan tersudut. Dengan mudahnya mereka―ia, Kakashi, dan Ino― tadi melumpuhkan para prajurit yang berjaga. Bahkan dia sangat menikmati beradu pedang dengan Naruto. Dan dengan mudahnya dia mengalahkan Pangeran Uzumaki itu. Sasuke meletakkan botol yang tadi berisi penawar racunnya di atas meja. Dia melihat Sakura yang sedari tadi terdiam di tempatnya duduk dari sudut matanya.

"Kau masih berpikiran bodoh," ucap Sasuke. "Aku kira sebelas tahun tidak bertemu denganmu aku akan mendapat hal yang luar biasa darimu. Nyatanya kau semakin bodoh dengan pikiran dan semua sikapmu, Pangeran Uzumaki."

Naruto mendelik mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang begitu tajam ditelinganya. "Jangan sombong Uchiha."

"Mungkin jika aku mati karena racunmu itu. Gencatan senjata antara kerajaan kita jadi terdengar sia-sia."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Sakura menegang di tempatnya duduk. Mendengar ucapan Sasuke maksudnya Pangeran Sasuke membuatnya semakin takut. Mungkin tidak secara langsung Sakura membuat Pangeran kedua Inverno memakan apel yang mengandung racun itu. Tapi secara tidak langsung dia hampir saja membuat dua kerjaan berperang. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tidak akan tahu bahwa melarikan diri karena tidak mau menikah dengan seorang Pangeran akan membuat masalahnya semakin membesar. Hidup memang sulit untuk dilalui, dia mengambil napas dalam.

Sakura melihat Sasuke, setelah diamati dengan seksama. Seperti yang pernah ia sebutkan di rumah Kakashi panggilan untuk Sasuke. Sasuke adalah seorang bangsawan, bangsawan yang congkak. Lihatlah caranya berbicara, bertutur kata, dan pembawaannya. Semua sikap dan sifat yang ada pada Sasuke memang menjurus seperti seorang bangsawan. Jadi dia mungkin tak akan heran ataupun terkejut mengetahui kalau Sasuke adalah seorang Pangeran Kerajaan Inverno.

"Kau yakin dengan tawaran menikah dengannya?" tanya Sasuke. Wajahnya sangat datar dan tatapan matanya yang tajam mengarah kepada Sakura.

"A-aku…" Sakura menunduk. Dia merasa sangat kecil berada diantara kalangan orang-orang berada. Dia duduk dengan gelisah, tanagnnya meremas satu sama lain. "Maaf…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Mereka duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja yang terbuat dari porselen yang cantik. Sakura tak berani melihat Pangeran Naruto yang pasti sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. Padahal saat pertemuan yang pertama Sakura bahkan punya keberanian hingga menembus langit. Tetapi sekarang, seolah-olah keberanian yang tadi ia miliki hilang dengan perlahan. Dia sadar bahwa ia hanyalah rakyat biasa yang beruntung akan dilamar oleh penerus Kerajaan, namun sayangnya Sakura tak mengingikan hal itu. Mungkin jika bukan gadis yang ingin Pangeran Naruto bukan dirinya yang mempunyai warna rambut yang aneh, mungkin gadis itu akan sangat bahagia. Hidup di sebuah Kastil yang mempunyai banyak makanan juga pelayan. Semua orang menginginkannya. Ya, hampir semua orang karena Sakura bukan termasuk kedalam orang-orang itu.

"Maaf jika saya lancang Pangeran Uzumaki. Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa nona Sakura tidak ingin menikah dengan Anda bahkan sepertinya dia belum menjawab lamaran Anda, Pangeran." Kali ini Ino membuka suaranya. "Bahkan Sakura kabur hingga ke wilayah Inverno. Kami bertemu dengannya di Hutan Perbatasan." Sakura melihat Ino yang tersenyum kepadanya. Dia tak menyangka Ino akan membelanya.

"Huh! Tahu apa kalian? Ini urusanku dengan gadis itu. Urusi saja urusan kalian. Terserah padaku apa yang ingin aku lakukan, lagipula gadis merah jambu itu adalah rakyatku." Naruto mengucapkannya dengan memandang tajam Sasuke. "Bukankah kau sudah mendapatkan penawarnya, jadi silakan pergi dari rumah singgahku."

Ada kilat kemarahan terpantul dari mata Sasuke. Dari dulu Inverno dan Estate memang takkan pernah bisa berdamai. Sasuke tak tahu akan bagaimana Kerajaan Estate jika dipimpin oleh Pangeran Pirang itu. Memang tidak salah jika Sasuke masih menganggap Naruto bodoh. Dulu maupun sekarang pemuda pirang itu tetap sama seperti anak kecil yang pernah ia temui duabelas tahun lalu.

"Sejak dia menginjakkan kakinya ke wilayah Inverno. Itu berarti dia adalah salah satu dari rakyatku." Dengan nada dingin Sasuke menatap mata biru milik Naruto. "Dan rakyatku mempunyai hak untuk menolak apa yang ditawarkan kepada mereka."

Sakura menatap Sasuke, dia kembali dibuat terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Sakura menjadi salah satu rakyat Inverno. Bahkan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke, Sakura dianggap sebagai penyusup. Sakura tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Bisakah ia berharap bahwa mereka datang ke rumah singgah Pangeran Naruto untuk menyelamatkannya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **A/n:**

Rasanya aku pengin teriak sampe suara serak. Akhirnya bisa updet (ambil napas, buang napas). Ugh, aku ga tahu chap ini masih bisa dibilang bagus atau enggak. Dengan segala sisa-sisa kewarasan yang masih tersisa akibat UAS yang berlebih (hampir dua minggu, OMG!), akhirnya aku bisa nerusin cerita ini. Semoga kalian masih suka, yah *nyengirkuda

Makasi untuk yang review dan fave juga follow cerita aku, aku seneng banget lho ^0^)/

Read and Review?

Sekali lagi tinggalkan jejak kalian dan ketik apa yang ada dipikiran kalian saat baca chap ini (sesingkat apapun review kalian). Komen atau kritik boleh aja, pastinya dikasi solusi ya biar aku ga pusing nyari solusinya hehehehe ~,~)v karena review kalian adalah semangat ku untuk terus melanjutkan cerita ini, wakakakakakaka *plak

 **Rinandafe**

 **10.21 pm, 08/12/2016**


	4. Chapter 4

Balasan review ch 3 :

 **Williewillydoo;** dipikir-pikir emang naru gak pernah dapet peran serius ya, hahahaha… nyatanya dia di canon-nya jadi hokage, yakan? Tapi dia disini berwibawa tapi ada pada saatnya *nyengir kuda

 **Hanazono yuri;** oke, ini aku lanjut kok *kedipkedip

 **Xiuka07;** makasih ya… aku juga suka *kedipkedip, aku akan sangat semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita nyaaaaaaaa, makasih…

 **Atika723;** aku lanjut nih, :D

 **Dewisetyawati441;** aku senyum sendiri baca review kamu, oke keep writing and fighting! Grooooaaaarrrrr :p:D

 **Neripyon;** oke aku akan semangat, satu dua satu dua! Makasih ya ^^)9

 **Cynta dragneel;** tanda2 apa nih? Tanda2 apa hayooooooo… coba tebak! Wkwkwkwkwk, oke sip aku lanjutin Chynthiaaaa….

 **Saki chan19;** iya nih tumben *garukgarukkepala, woaaah! Aku ga janji untuk chap ini panjang heheheh

 **Kirara967;** kita lihat saja kelanjutannya kirara-san, semua akan terkuak setajam silet *gaadahubungannya *kesimpulannyaGAJE, hehehe

 **Wowwoh . geegee** **;** oke… ini udah dilanjut

 **Applessian;** hahahaha mending diliatin adek, nah aku diliatin kakak aku lagi baca fic. Kalo kamu tahu time after time punya hanaruppi, nah itu pas aku baca itu aku lagi nangis kepergok kakakku di dalem kamar, YA AMPUN! Ekspresi kakakku itu lho ya… dan aku? cuman bisa melongo ga jelas… wkwkwkwk jadi malu

 **Daunilalangkuning;** ya gapapa, aku uda seneng banget kok XD. Wah aku ga tau tuh, tapi aku langsung search itu anime. Kayaknya bagus deh, mungkin kalo punya kuota lebih aku mau download kekekekekekekeke :3

 **Sisi no zhukie;** semoga kamu tetep penasaran sampe fic ini selesai yaaaahhhhhh

 **Guest;** ow ow ow ow ow, singkat jelas dan padat. Terimakasih reviewnya…. :D

 **Simcool;** iya lamar, lamar saku sekarang abang sasu! Eitsss! Tunggu dulu, acara lamar melamarnya masih sangat jauh. Dan sebenernya nih simcool, SWWTPH ini belum masuk konflik lhooooo, kasi bocoran nih buat kamu *kedipkedip jangan kasi tau sapa-sapa yaw wkwkwk. Ehm, kecepetan yah alurnya? Duh aku bingung scene adu pedangnya gimana takut ga nge-feel, trus juga aku baru UAS kemaren (kamu tahu lha ya gimana otak sehabis mikir selama dua minggu tanpa jeda #OMG!). Jadi kalo chap kemaren kurang memuaskan aku minta maaf dan semoga ch 4 ini bisa lebih baik dari chap kemarin. Aaaaaaamiiin…

 **Simcool;** hahahaha, sampe dua kali review makasih yak

 **L chan;** bagus dong, kalo gitu kamu harus pantengin terus sampe SWWTPH selesai, jangan lupa juga buat review ch ini wkwwkwkwk ^^]v

 **Ice;** ini udah update, semoga tetep penasaran sampai fic ini rampung ;)

 **Nanau10;** oke ini dah lanjut kok, heehehe, makasih yaa

 **The rozes;** iya, iya, iya, uda termasuk cepet belum nih? Semoga tetep penasaran sampe nih fic tamat yay...

 **Goodbye summer;** semoga beneran seru baca chap ini, *kasijempol! Thanks ;)

 **Hime;** nyahahaha… akhirnya kamu naca ff ku juga xD, iya nih spesial buat hime deh! Semoga suka yaaaa. Biarin typo-nya, itu buat ngingetin aku bahwa fefe juga manusia wkwk :p

 **Diniavivah1123;** wah, makasih uda dibilang keren ^^)a, oke ini aku udah lanjut semoga suka ya…

 **Lindabalanyafefe;** uwaaaa! Aku ga nyangka kamu nge-review lho, lin (o.O)a hehehehe *pelukeratlinda* muah muah :*:*:* makasih linda sayang, hug me~

Untuk **embun . adja1** aku minta maaf, karena dibalasan review chap 2  & 3 penname kamu ilang dan menyisakan angka 1. Maaf yaaa… tapi aku seneng kok kamu bisa nge-review fic aku *pelukerat. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, padahal aku uda cek sebelum posting kemaren chap 3, maafin yaaaaa…

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk chap 4 ini, aku persembahkan untuk **MahestiraK**. Happy birthday! Semoga kamu suka untuk chap ini #pelukeratMahes (sesuai dengan apa yang kamu request-in ke aku), sekali lagi SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN… aku tahu ini hadiah (kalo kamu nerima ini sebagai hadiah) ga penting-penting amat dan udah lewat dari hari kapan kamu _brojol_ ―

―Semoga suka dan ENJOY!

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto** milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini

A/n: fic ini terinspirasi dari anime _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ (bagi yang belum tahu anime tersebut, silakan tanya mbah google), long fic, OOC, typos, tidak baku, ada beberapa OC, dll

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana bisa…?" tanya Sakura pelan dan lirih.

Sakura berhenti berjalan, lidahnya sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ingin ia tanyakan kepada Sasuke. Pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengusik pikirannya. Melihat Sasuke datang, bukan! Bukan itu, tetapi melihat Sasuke sadar membuat logikanya tampak berpikir keras. Ia seorang apoteker, jadi dia tahu jika seseorang yang meminum atau memakan racun kemungkinan kecil bertahan sangat tipis sekalipun meminum obat yang dapat menhambat tersebarnya racun. Kecuali jika orang yang terkena racun itu memiliki antibody yang sangat kuat untuk memerangi racun yang masuk ketubuhnya.

"Hn?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara Sakura yang lagi-lagi masih bisa didengarnya dengan jelas. Jubahnya berkibar mengikuti pergerakan tubuhnya yang memutar menghadap Sakura. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, matanya menatap manik hijau yang jernih itu. Dari jarak yang beberapa langkah dari Sakura, membuat Sasuke dengan mudah melihat wajah Sakura yang terkena silau cahaya matahari.

Mulut Sakura terbuka namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. Tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi segan dengan Sasuke. Dia merasa sangat lancang bertanya pada seorang Pangeran. Sakura hanyalah seorang rakyat kecil bukanlah seorang bangsawan yang berdarah biru maupun orang terpandang, sedangkan Sasuke adalah seorang Pangeran, Pangeran dari Kerajaan Inverno. Jika diibaratkan, Sakura dengan Sasuke bagaikan seekor semut dengan seekor gajah. Tetapi Sakura sudah kepalang bertanya tadi, jadi dia harus memperjelas maksudnya.

"Bagaimana… bagaimana bisa Anda terbangun? Ehm, maksud saya. Bagaimana bisa Anda terbangun setelah memakan apel beracun itu. Padahal Anda hanya meminum obat untuk menghambat tersebarnya racun dari saya, dan saya tidak yakin obat itu berfungsi dengan sangat optimal sampai Anda terbangun."

"Saya dan Anda? Formal sekali, Sakura"

"Ah, ma-maaf…" Sakura menunduk dalam.

Sasuke terus melihat Sakura, memperhatikan dengan seksama tingkah yang gadis itu buat. Matanya menghindari kontak dengan mata hitam Sasuke. Sakura nampak salah tingkah ketika Sasuke mempertanyakan keformalan bahasa yang digunakan gadis pink itu terhadap dirinya. Senyum tipis tak bisa ia tahan lagi melihat Sakura yang sedang salah tingkah. Setelah dia menarik Sakura pergi terlebih dahulu dari ruangan itu dan meninggalakan Pangeran Estate dengan wajah yang memerah tadi.

"Kau tak bisa seenaknya membuat peraturan di kerajaanku, Uchiha." Kata Pangeran Estate dengan menekankan kata 'Uchiha' seraya mata birunya menatap nyalang Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan. Benar, ini di Estate bukan di Inverno dan ini juga bukan kerajaannya. Lalu kenapa jika ia ingin beradu argument dengan si Pirang itu. Sasuke menyeringai, "Seperti yang dikatakan Kakashi, kau bisa dihukum mati karena telah meracuniku, Uzumaki." Ujarnya dingin.

"Kau mengacamku," Naruto mendesis. Dengan segala emosi yang ia tahan dalam dirinya, mengingat dia hanya sendiri dan dia akan kalah jika beradu argument dengan Sasuke serta pengawalnya itu. Naruto benci melihat senyum menjijikan yang terpasang diwajah Pangeran Uchiha itu. Sial!

Dimana Kozuki? Dimana pengawalnya disaat dia sedang membutuhkannya saat ini. Sudah dipastikan bahwa ia akan kalah beradu argument dengan mereka. Apalagi sudah jelas mereka mendukung gadis itu dan berusaha memojokkannya. Naruto menggeram frustasi, tetapi sesaat kemudian senyumnya mengembang melihat pengawalnya datang dari balik pintu ruangan ini. Dia berjalan mendekat dimana majikannya duduk. Kozuki nampak amat tenang.

"Selamat datang di Estate, Pangeran Uchiha." Kozuki membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke menggangguk hanya sekadar formalitas. Ia tahu itu hanyalah basa-basi belaka melihat bagaimana ekspresi pria itu yang mengeras ketika datang ke ruangan ini tadi. Pasti dia telah melihat anak buahnya tertidur di lorong rumah ini akibat ulahnya. Sebagai seorang pengawal, dia cukup pintar untuk tidak menarik pedang. Karena jika hal itu terjadi sudah dipastikan dalam waktu yang tak lama akan terjadi perang.

Sasuke memandang pria itu, "Hn, sepertinya aku sudah tidak punya urusan disini," Naruto melotot mendengarnya. Sasuke berdiri berjalan kearah Sakura dan menarik tangannya, "Ayo, kau juga tak punya urusan lagi disini."

Kakashi dan Ino ikut berdiri namun perkataan pengawal pribadi Pangeran Estate menghentikan mereka, "Kami punya peraturan yang cukup kuat untuk mematahkan peraturan Inverno, Pangeran Uchiha. Apalagi Anda berada di dalam wilayah Kerjaan Estate."

Dan Naruto tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya. Berterimakasihlah pada kakek tuanya yang menugaskan Kozuki sebagai pengawal pribadinya.

"Aku pikir semua sudah jelas. Jika kau masih meragukannya, kau bisa mengatakannya pada pengawalku." Sasuke melirik Kakashi dan Ino yang mengangguk mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Mereka―Sasuke dan Sakura, keluar dengan geraman tidak terima dari Naruto. Dan Sasuke tak memperdulikannya.

Sasuke mendengus mengingatnya. Sasuke pun tidak bisa menahan senyum yang mengembang ketika Sakura memilih untuk tinggal di Inverno. Memilih untuk meninggalkan semua kenangannya di Estate dengan berat hati tetapi niatnya untuk meninggalkan Estate sudah tidak bisa digoyahkan lagi.

"Aku lebih suka sebelum kau mengetahui aku adalah seorang Pangeran." mata mereka bertemu, hijau alam dan gelapnya malam saling menatap. "Racun itu hanya membuatku pingsan bukan berarti aku akan sekarat dengan hanya memakan sebuah apel beracun. Lagipula kau telah melakukan pertolongan pertama untuk menghambat racun itu tersebar."

Sakura tak tahu harus membalas apa ucapan Pangeran kedua Inverno itu. Mendengarnya saja telah membuat dirinya sebagai seorang Apoteker bangga. Banyak hal yang telah ia lewati tiga hari kebelakang. Banyak pengalaman juga yang takkan terlupakan, khususnya pertemuan tidak sengajanya dengan Pangeran kedua Inverno, Pangeran Uchiha Sasuke. Yang telah menuduhnya sebagai seorang penyusup sekaligus menyelamatkan masa depannya dari penguasa Estate.

"Terima kasih…" ucap Sakura dengan sangat tulus, dia tersenyum kepada Pangeran terakhir Inverno itu.

Dua kepala yang berbeda warna itu menoleh ketika mendengar suara dari Kakashi yang datang bersama Ino. Sakura dan Sasuke keluar dari rumah singgah Pangeran Naruto lebih dahulu, walau Sakura diseret paksa oleh Sasuke untuk mengikutinya keluar. Karena Pangeran berambut pirang kuning itu bersikeras tidak mau menerima bahwa Sakura menjadi rakyat Inverno.

"Pangeran Uzumaki dan pengawalnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi yah Sasuke?" ucap Kakashi yang datang mendekat ke arah dimana Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri.

Setelah sedikit bernegosiasi yang cukup alot dengan Kozuki―pengawal pribadi Naruto. Kakashi tak heran mengapa Kozuki ditunjuk sebagai pengawal pribadi untuk Pangeran Uzumaki, kecakapan yang dimilikinya lah yang membuat ia unggul. Sangat pantas jika ia harus mengawal Naruto yang hanya bisa memerintah bawahannya untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri. Tetapi terakhir kali Kakashi bertemu dengan Pangeran berambut pirang itu dulu dibandingkan sekarang, Pangeran Estate itu mengalami perubahan yang cukup positif walau sikap dan sifat masa kanak-kanaknya masih terbawa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sakura?" Kakashi mendekati Sakura yang tampak tertekan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggendik dan berlalu menuju kudanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kakashi-san. Tak perlu khawatir," ucap Sakura menenangkan, "Terima kasih, berkat kalian aku bisa hidup bebas sekarang. Terima kasih banyak," Sakura membungkuk dalam sebagai rasa terima kasihnya atas pertolongan yang mereka berikan untuknya.

"Ah, jangan sungkan Sakura. Jika bukan karena Sasuke yang ketika terbangun memanggil namamu,―" Kakashi terkekeh melihat tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh Sasuke, "―dan memakan apel beracun milik Pangeran Uzumaki. Kami juga akan tetap menolongmu dari Pangeran Uzumaki. Jadi jangan sungkan ya, Sakura."

Sakura merasakan rambatan panas yang menjalari kedua pipinya. Dia benar-benar salah tingkah sekarang mendengar pernyataan yang Kakashi ucapkan. Apalagi ketika melihat Ino yang tampak menahan tawa tadi. Bisakah saat ini juga dia menghilang tertelan bumi atau situasi seperti ini tidak tercipta sama sekali. Sakura benar-benar malu saat ini.

Sasuke berdeham keras untuk menghilangkan situasi canggung yang sempat tercipta karena ulah Kakashi. Ingatkan dirinya nanti untuk membuat perhitungan kepada Kakashi. "Hn, cepatlah. Aku tidak ingin sampai di Kastil saat malam hari." Sasuke memacu kudanya untuk berjalan tanpa memalingkan wajahnya. Karena sudah dipastikan wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Kakashi semakin terkekeh melihat Sasuke yang sudah menunggangi kudanya. "Sakura kau bersama Ino, bersiaplah untuk kehidupan barumu di Inverno."

Kakashi memacu kudanya yang diikuti Ino bersama Sakura. Dan mereka meninggalkan rumah singgah Pangeran Uzumaki Naruto. Selamat tinggal Estate, selamat tinggal semua kenangannya, dan selamat datang Inverno, selamat datang untuk kehidupan baru serta lembaran masa depannya. Sakura membenarkan hoodie-nya, menengok kebelakang―menengok tempat kelahirannya untuk terakhir kalinya.

…

…

…

 **SNOW WHITE WITH THE PINK HAIR**

…

…

…

Hari telah berganti malam tetapi tangannya masih sibuk menandatangani setiap perkamen dan dokumen-dokumen yang sudah ada sejak kemarin di meja kerjanya. Matanya dengan jeli membaca setiap kata yang tertulis pada sebuah perkamen yang sedang dipegangnya. Isi dari perkamen itu adalah perihal terjadinya penggelapan dana dari salah satu bangsawan yang berada di utara wilayah Inverno. Ini bukanlah hal sepele, dana yang telah digelapkan oleh bangsawan dengan nama keluarga Masayashi tidaklah sedikit. Hampir seratus ribu silber, dana sebanyak itu bisa untuk membuat sebuah gudang senjata _plus_ gaji para pegawainya.

Seminggu setelah Sasuke berkunjung ke rumah singgah Pangeran Uzumaki. Pekerjaannya di Kerajaan seakan tidak ada habisnya. Apalagi dua belakang ini banyak sekali masalah dan keluhan dari rakyat di wilayah utara Inverno. Sebelah tangannya memijat pelan pelipisnya. Kepalanya pusing seketika membaca banyaknya kasus yang telah dilakukan oleh anak sulung Masayashi. Penarikan pajak yang melebihi dari kebijakan yang telah ditentukan oleh Peraturan Perpajakan Kerajaan, tindakan sewenang-wenang terhadap rakyat kecil, perjudian serta perlakuan tidak menyenangkan, dan masih banyak masalah yang tertulis di perkamen itu.

"Selesaikan masalah anak sulung Masayashi. Jika perlu tindak lanjuti dia ke Peradilan Para Tetua." Titahnya seraya meminum secangkir teh herbal yang dibawakan oleh Pengawal Pribadinya.

"Baiklah," jawabnya mengambil perkamen dari atas meja kerja Sasuke. "Beristirahatlah, kau nampak seperti mayat hidup." Kakashi terkekeh dibalik maskernya.

Kakashi hapal setiap tindak tanduk Pangerannya itu. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun semenjak dia diutus sebagai pengawal pribadi Pangeran kedua Kerajaan Inverno, Pangeran Uchiha Sasuke. Saat itu umurnya menginjak lima belas tahun ketika ditunjuk sebagai pengawal pribadi pangeran. Dia adalah kandidat terpilih dari tiga kandidat yang ditunjuk. Butuh pengorbanan yang cukup banyak untuk lulus dari ujian yang diselenggarakan. Satu hal yang selalu ia ingat, dia akan terus memegang janji sahabatnya Obito yang gugur saat Ujian Ketrampilan Hidup di Pegunungan Envarino untuk melanjutkan cita-citanya menjadi Pengawal Pribadi Pangeran. Dan disumpah setia untuk selalu menjaga Sasuke dengan nyawanya.

"Hn, akan aku usahakan. Setelah masalah ini rampung." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Ia tahu bagaimana keadaan tubuhnya, dua hari berturut-turut tanpa istirahat barang sejenak. Sasuke dapat membayangkan wajahnya seperti mayat hidup, seperti yang Kakashi katakan padanya.

"Ini," Kakashi menyerahkan gulungan perkamen yang cukup tebal diikat dengan sebuah pita berwarna hitam, berbeda dengan perkamen lainnya yang diikat dengan pita berwarna merah. "Aku tidak tahu ini akan membuatmu senang atau sebaliknya. Tetapi, sepertinya bertemu dengan Pangeran Uzumaki membawa dampak lain untukmu."

Sasuke mendongak kemudian mendengus kasar, "Aku tak peduli dengannya. Sekalipun dia peduli dengan hal ini."

"Yah, itu terserah padamu. Aku lihat dia cukup berkembang Sasuke,"

"Tapi dia tetaplah bodoh."

Kakashi mengangguk, tangannya menimang-nimang perkamen yang tadi diberikan Sasuke padanya. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang kembali saat kejadian di rumah singgah Pangeran Uzumaki, Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Oh ya, Sasuke. Bukankah kau akan membuat sebuah peraturan bagi rakyat Inverno?" Sasuke menatap Kakashi serius, "Sebuah peraturan yang mengatur hak untuk menolak tawaran yang diberikan―"

Sasuke melempar tatapan tertajamnya kepada Kakashi yang terkekeh dengan keras dibalik masker hitamnya. Dia bangkit dari kursi kebanggaannya. Disini mendengar ocehan tidak _mutu_ dari Kakashi membuat tubuhnya semakin lelah. Namun sebelum itu, perkamen khusus yang tadi diberikan Kakashi ia simpan di lacinya.

"―Ah, begini… seperti rakyatku yang mempunyai hak untuk menolak apa yang ditawarkan kepada mereka." katanya menirukan nada suara Sasuke yang datar, lalu terkekeh dengan mudahnya. "Rakyat pasti akan senang mendengarnya, Sasuke. Atau… memang sudah kau cantumkan dibuku Peraturan Kerajaan secara diam-diam. Jika benar adanya, maka Peraturan Perpajakan Kerajaan akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh rakyat. Bukankah begitu, Pangeran?"

Sasuke tahu Kakashi sedang menggodanya dan ia tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukan kekehan menyebalkan yang meluncur dari mulut yang tertutupi masker itu. Sasuke butuh air dingin untuk membasuh wajahnya sekarang. Dan jangan lupakan untuk membungkam mulut Kakashi dengan tambahan masker yang tebal nanti, karena mood-nya telah memburuk saat ini. Sebelum Sasuke sempat menarik pintu ruang kerjanya, pintu itu telah terbuka menampilkan Ino datang membawa beberapa perkamen tambahan yang ia peluk dengan kedua tangannya.

"Pekerjaan tambahan, eh?" tanya sinis keluar dari mulut Sasuke melihat Ino dengan tumpukan perkamen yang dipeluknya. Dan dia keluar meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

Ino meringis mendengar komentar tajam dari Sasuke. 'Ada apa dengan perubahan sikapnya?' Tanya Ino dalam hati. Bukan salahnya juga jika ia membawakan segunung pekerjaan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi tugas akan tetap menjadi tugas walaupun ditunda sampai kapanpun. Ia bahkan telah memilah mana saja dokumen yang menurutnya penting untuk ditandatangani oleh Pangeran Inverno itu terlebih dahulu.

"Mau kemana dia?" tanya Ino yang ditanggapi gendikan bahu Kakashi ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"Dia akan mengusulkan sebuah peraturan baru."

"Peraturan baru?"

Kakashi mengangguk, "Hak menolak tawaran yang diberikan." Dengan sengaja Kakashi meninggikan suaranya agar didengar oleh Sasuke. Kemudian terkekeh untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

Dan Ino tahu bahwa Kakashi akan membuat rekor hukuman terbanyak. Sesegera mungkin, ya, Ino akan pastikan hal itu.

.

-fe-

.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang menerpa wajahnya. Dia menguap sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya untuk memulai hari yang cerah ini. Ia tak pernah tidur senyenyak ini selama hidupnya. Mungkin setelah psikisnya yang tertekan akibat menjadi seorang pelarian yang berasal dari kerajaan lain serta sempat dituduh sebagai seorang penyusup di lain kerajaan yang berbeda, membuat tidurnya selalu dihantui rasa khawatir dan gelisah.

Silau cahaya matahari pagi seketika menerpa tubuhnya saat Sakura membuka jendela kamarnya. Sakura menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang bisa paru-parunya tampung kemudian mengeluarkannya melalui mulut secara perlahan, ia melakukan kegiatan itu berulang kali sampai matanya melihat seseorang di halaman belakang. Seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah mengambil beberapa sayur-mayur yang ditanam sengaja di halaman belakang rumah yang juga menyatu dengan kedai ramennya. Paman Teuchi, begitu pengunjung kedai memanggilnya juga Sakura. Ia pria tua yang ramah dan hangat. Masakannya sangat enak, tak heran kedai yang ia buka tak pernah kehabisan pengunjung.

Paman Teuchi mempunyai seorang putri bernama Ayame. Dia gadis yang cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dikucir kuda. Ayame terlihat lebih muda daripada umurnya. Ayame terlihat seumuran dengan Sakura padahal umurnya tiga tahun diatas Sakura. ayame juga punya bakat masak yang luar biasa yang sepertinya diturunkan oleh Paman Teuchi.

"Selamat pagi, Paman." Sapa Sakura.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura."

Pria paruh baya itu masih terlihat sangat segar dengan lipatan keriput yang cukup banyak diwajahnya. Masyarakat Inverno yang ramah membuat Sakura betah tinggal dan memulai hidup baru disini. Selama seminggu terakhir ia bekerja membantu kedai ramen Paman Teuchi yang buka pukul delapan pagi hingga pukul sepuluh malam.

Sakura berbalik menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual setiap paginya. Setelah selesai dengan semua urusannya di pagi hari, Sakura telah siap membantu Paman Teuchi dan Ayame di kedai.

Tok… tok… tok…

Sakura langsung membuka pintu ketika ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Sakura tersenyum melihat siapa yang telah mengetuk pintu kamarnya tadi. Ia tersenyum dengan amat manis kepada Ayame, "Sudah aku katakan padamu. Tidak perlu repot-repot membawakan sarapan ke kamarku. Aku bisa mangambilnya sendiri, Ayame-san."

Ayame menggeleng, kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura untuk meletakkan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas teh hijau khas Inverno untuk Sakura. "Tidak, Sakura. Aku juga sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa hal ini sama sekali tidak membuatku repot. Justru aku senang melakukannya."

Sakura tersenyum sekali lagi mendengar ucapan Ayame. Betapa baiknya mereka kepada Sakura, dengan hangat mereka menyambut Sakura. Bahkan gadis berambut hitam yang dikucir kuda itu sangat senang ketika Kakashi-san mengantarnya kesini. "Terimakasih, tapi lain kali biarkan aku membantumu membuat sarapan, Ayame-san"

"Tentu, kenapa tidak?"

Sakura tertawa dengan begitu renyah bersama Ayame diawal hari ini. Ia jadi merindukan pelanggan apotiknya yang senang sekali membuat Sakura tersenyum sampai tertawa lepas. Bagaimana kabar mereka setelah Sakura meninggalkan beberapa resep obat yang hari ini seharusnya sudah habis? Lalu bagaimana mereka mendapatkan obat setelahnya? Dia tak tega melihat nenek yang rumahnya diseberang apotiknya mengalami sakit punggung akibat faktor usia. Sakura merasa tak enak sekaligus khawatir memikirkannya.

"Sakura, Sakura… kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura terkesiap melihat Ayame yang melambai-lambaikan tangan didepan wajahnya. Dia melamun, sehebat inikah rasa rindu kampung halaman?

"Ah, maaf. Aku baik-baik saja, Ayame-san. Tak perlu khawatir,"

"Kalau begitu, makan sarapanmu. Aku tunggu di dapur, katanya ingin membantuku memasak."

Sakura tertawa mendengar ajakan dari Ayame. Ia mengangguk, "Siap, kapten!" serunya yang disambut tawa lepas dari Ayame.

.

.

Jam makan siang telah lama berlalu, namun para pengunjung seperti tak pernah ada habisnya. Sakura sampai kewalahan melayaninya. Dua pegawai yang dipekerjakan oleh Paman Teuchi pun tak pernah berhenti bolak-balik, dari meja para pelanggan kemudian kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil pesanan. Sakura mengelap sedikit peluh yang menetes dari pelipisnya. Sungguh menyenangkan bekerja di kedai ramen ini, Sakura tak pernah merasakan lelahnya menjadi seorang pelayan dan kini ia merasakannya sendiri.

"Pesanan meja lima!" teriaknya ke arah dapur untuk mengambil pesanan yang Sakura sebutkan.

"Ini. Maaf merepotkanmu, Sakura." kata Ayame tampak tak enak hati.

Sakura tersenyum menerima nampan berisi pesanan meja lima, semangkuk ramen spesial. "Tidak, aku senang membantumu, Ayame-san." Ayame tersenyum sebelum masuk ke dapur membuat pesanan selanjutnya.

"Ini dia, ramen spesial yang Anda pesan, Tuan." Ucap Sakura ramah seraya meletakkan semangkuk ramen yang masih mengepul harum. "Selamat menikmati," Sebelum Sakura benar-benar berbalik untuk mengambil pesanan untuk meja lainnya. Tangannya telah ditarik oleh orang yang tadi memesan ramen spesial.

"Tunggu."

"Ya, ada lagi yang ingin dipesan, Tuan?"

Pengunjung itu hanya menggeleng kemudian mengambil sumpit kayu yang sudah disediakan dan mulai memakan ramen pesanannya. Sakura mengernyit tidak mengerti, dia hanya memandang pengunjung pria itu bertanya. Sakura masih menunggu, mungkin saja setelah mencicipi ramen yang pria itu pesan ada yang kurang atau hal lainnya. Akan tetapi tak ada tanda-tanda pengunjung itu akan menyuarakan komentar atau hal lainnya. Sakura merasa sedang dipermainkan, ia menatap kesal pada pria dengan topic aping yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Jika tidak ada keperluan lainnya, saya akan kembali ke dapur." Ucap Sakura, nada suaranya dibuat menyindir. Masih ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan untuk membantu Ayame di dapur. Bukannya melihat seorang pelanggan yang sedang menikmati ramen pesanannya yang kiranya hanya memperhambat pekerjaannya. "Selamat menikmati pesanan Anda, Tuan." Kata Sakura sebelum berbalik meninggalkan pelanggan meja lima yang tengah tersenyum melihat punggung Sakura yang menjauh.

"Hn."

.

-fe-

.

"Selamat malam, Sakura. Kami pamit pulang, sampai jumpa esok pagi."

Sakura melambaikan tangannya kepada dua pegawai Kedai Ramen Paman Teuchi. Hampir pukul sebelas malam kedai ramen ditutup. Pelanggan terakhirnya adalah seorang ibu hamil yang sedang ngidam ingin ramen buatan Paman Teuchi sendiri. Sakura hanya menggeleng memaklumi ibu hamil itu saat suaminya tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf. Tetapi Paman Teuchi tetap melayaninya dengan amat baik dan ramah. Ia bahkan menolak uang untuk membayar ramen dari sang ibu hamil itu. "Aku senang membantu, simpan saja uangnya. Wanita hamil memang terkadang tak bisa ditebak keinginannya." Kata Paman Teuchi pada suami ibu hamil itu. Dan Sakura tak pernah putus-putusnya untuk bersyukur karena berada ditengah-tengah orang yang berhati baik kepada sesama.

Klontang!

Suara nyaring terdengar dari dapur, Sakura menoleh dan berjalan cepat ke dapur ketika mendengar teriakan dari Ayame. Lantai dapur kotor karena tumpahan kuah ramen saat Sakura datang. Ia melihat Ayame yang sedang meringis sambil memegang tangan kanannya. Sakura mendekat memeriksa tangan Ayame yang sepertinya tersiram kuah panas ramen.

"Segera aliri dengan air dingin hingga suhunya kembali normal, lalu biarkan kering dengan sendirinya. Jangan pakai kain untuk mengeringkannya, itu dapat membuat kulitmu terkelupas. Aku akan mengambil obat untuk lukamu." Intruksi Sakura yang segera dilakukan oleh Ayame. Gadis berambut pink itu dengan cepat meninggalkan dapur menuju kamar untuk mengambil beberapa perlengkapan untuk mengobati luka bakar ringan yang dialami Ayame. Ia berpapasan dengan Paman Teuchi yang nampak sangat khawatir di lorong rumah.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sakura?" suaranya terengah ketika bertanya pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum menenangkan, "Ayame-san menjatuhkan panci untuk merebus kuah ramen."

"Tapi tadi aku dengar Ayame berteriak kesakitan."

"Ayame-san terkena sedikit kuah panas saat menjatuhkan panci itu." wajah Paman Teuchi nampak sangat khawatir ketika Sakura menjawab. "Hanya luka bakar ringan, tak perlu khawatir, Paman. Aku akan kembali setelah mengambil obat untuk Ayame-san." Sekali lagi Sakura tersenyum untuk menenangkan Paman Teuchi. Beliau langsung berjalan cepat menuju dapur.

Rambut sebahu Sakura bergoyang seiring langkahnya yang mantap menuju dapur. Dia membawa tas selempang berisi obat-obatan yang sengaja ia bawa dari apotiknya. Sakura melihat Ayame yang duduk disamping Paman Teuchi, raut wajah Paman Teuchi nampak sedikit lega melihat kedatangannya. Dengan cekatan Sakura mengobati tangan Ayame yang terluka dengan salep yang telah diolahnya dari beberapa rempah dan tanaman herbal. Sesekali Sakura melihat Ayame yang meringis menahan sakit ketika ia mengoleskan salep ke tangannya. Setelah itu Sakura membalut tangan Ayame dengan perban.

"Kau terlihat sangat ahli, Sakura. Seperti sering melakukannya." Kata Ayame.

"Ah, aku dulu seorang Apoteker sebelum pindah ke sini,"

"Pantas, kau sangat ahli mengenali jenis rempah-rempah ketika kau membantuku membuat kuah ramen, Sakura. Terimakasih telah mengobatinya," ujar pemilik kedai ramen itu pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk tersenyum mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari Paman Teuchi seraya membereskan peralatan yang tadi digunakan untuk mengobati tangan Ayame. "Sama-sama, Paman. Sudah menjadi tugasku untuk mengobati orang yang terluka. Seperti panggilan hati,"

Setelah membersihkan lantai bersama Paman Teuchi. Sakura kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Dia meletakkan tas selempang miliknya di bawah ranjang tidurnya. Ia menghela napas, tubuhnya terasa pegal-pegal setelah seharian membantu Ayame di kedai. Sakura menyeduh teh herbal yang sering ia minum saat masih di Estate. Sakura membaui tehnya, aroma teh yang menguar membuat perasaanya menjadi tenang dan tubuhnya terasa lebih rileks. Kamarnya terasa lebih hening namun tidak sepi ataupun senyap. Karena suara binatang malam menjadi melodi yang indah untuk mengantarnya tidur.

Gelas teh herbalnya, ia letakkan di atas nakas tempat tidurnya. Isinya telah habis lebih dari separuh diminum oleh Sakura. Matanya hampir terpejam ketika sesuatu menabrak jendela kamarnya yang tertutupi kain. Sakura mencoba untuk mengabaikannya tetapi jendelanya terus membuat bunyi seperti ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang melempar batu ke jendelanya. Dengan waspada Sakura mengambil pisau kecil yang selalu ia bawa, takut-takut kalau itu adalah seorang pencuri yang berusaha masuk ke kamarnya melalui jendela. Dengan hati-hati Sakura menyibak kain yang menutupi kaca jendelanya. Dia melihat keluar jendela tetapi tidak ada orang disana hanya terdengar suara jangkrik yang kian nyaring ditelinganya.

Sakura kembali berbaring dan mengabaikan apa yang tadi terjadi. Tetapi suara itu muncul lagi, suara itu bukan lagi sesuatu yang membentur jendelanya melainkan sebuah ketukan. Jantung Sakura memompa darahnya dengan cepat. Entah sejak kapan ia menjadi sangat waspada dan paranoid sekarang. Sakura menelan ludahnya menyibak hati-hati kain yang menutup jendela kamarnya. Tangannya yang lain memegang erat pisau kecil yang mungkin saja dapat ia gunakan untuk membela diri jika orang yang mengetuk jendelanya mempunyai niatan jahat.

Tangannya gemetar ketika berusaha membuka jendela. Pisaunya telah terarah kedepan, siapa tahu pencuri itu akan langsung muncul dihadapannya dan membuatnya kaget. Ini hanya mengantisipasi jika hal itu terjadi.

"Siapa disana?" ujarnya waspada, matanya menyipit mencoba melihat dengan cahaya yang minim. Tidak ada yang menyahut hanya suara jangkrik lah yang terdengar ditelinganya. "Siapa disana?" tanyanya sekali lagi dan hanya suara jangkrik lah yang terdengar.

Mungkin hanya orang iseng, benak Sakura berpikir positif. Ia menutup kembali jendelanya. Tetapi sebuah tangan membuatnya hampir berteriak ditengah malam jika saja tidak menutup mulutnya. Tangannya yang memegang pisau telah ditahan oleh pemilik tangan yang membekap mulutnya. Sakura menatap tajam orang yang tengah memandangnya. Ia tak bisa mengenali siapa orang yang tengah membekapnya itu.

"Pelankan suaramu, Sakura?"

Mata Sakura membulat mengenali pemilik suara itu. Sasuke, ya itu suara Sasuke. Tidak salah lagi!

Dengan cahaya yang sangat minim Sakura mengamati kontur wajah yang ada dihadapannya ini. Mata yang sewarna dengan langit malam dan senyum tipis itu, orang ini memang Sasuke. Sasuke perlahan melepas bekapan dimulutnya serta mengambil pisau dari genggaman Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin kejadian di sungai terulang kembali."

Dan Sakura tidak akan salah mengenali suara orang yang telah menolongnya ini dari Pangeran Naruto. "Sasuke? Ah, Pangeran."

"Hn."

"Sedang apa Anda disini?"

"Sudah aku katakan, jangan pakai bahasa menyebalkan itu," nadanya tajam dan terdengar tidak suka ditelinga Sakura. Sakura menelan ludahnya.

"Maaf― eh, mau kemana kita?" tanya Sakura ketika tangannya ditarik untuk mengikuti Sasuke. Dengan hati-hati Sakura melompat melewati jendela dibantu Sasuke.

"Diam dan ikuti saja aku."

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan didepannya sambil menggenggam tangannya yang lebih kecil dari tangan Sasuke. Perasaan hangat menjalar dihatinya membuat pipinya sedikit merona. Tangan Sasuke menggengam tangan Sakura dengan sangat erat, seakan-akan Sakura akan melepas tautan mereka sewaktu-waktu. Sakura tak bisa lagi menahan senyum yang mengembang begitu saja diwajahnya. Hatinya menghangat karena perlakuan Sasuke.

.

-fe-

.

Sedangkan di atas sebuah dahan pohon yang cukup besar, berdiri seseorang yang tengah mengamati targetnya. Punggungnya bersandar nyaman pada batang pohon dengan kedua tangannya yang bersedekap. Mata hitam tajamnya tak pernah putus melihat gerak-gerik dua targetnya di bawah sana. Bibirnya membuat lengkungan, dia menyeringai mengetahui bahwa dua orang itu memang lah targetnya. Terutama pada gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

"Rambut yang cantik,―" pujinya dengan senyum yang menghias diwajahnya.

Dia melompat ke dahan lain untuk memperjelas pengintaiannya kali ini. Semakin dekat akan semakin jelas dan rencananya akan berjalan dengan lancar. Matanya menyipit akibat seringaian yang terpasang diwajahnya.

"―berwarna merah jambu. Sesuai dengan yang dibicarakan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued…

A/n:

Hai… *lambailambai

Selamat Tahun baru 2017! *akutahuinitelatbanget* maaf ya…

Aku minta maaf buat updet yang lebih dari dua minggu ini *ojigi, aku udah pake wifi di hape (gua lupa namanya apa, kalian tahu lah yah) buat posting tapi lolaaaaaaaa pake BGT. Itu juga gak muncul-muncul *kzl, jadi harus ke wifi id buat post nih chap. Tapi tenang aja, chap berikutnya udah jadi. So, bisa updet cepet kalo ga ada masalah lagi. Doa-in yah gaeess…

Gimana? Ini uda cukup panjang 'kan? 3500-an words buat ceritanya doang lho gaes… ohya, tambahan juga sedikit bocoran. SWWPTH masih sangat panjang, konflik yang sebenarnya belum keluar ke permukaan lho gaes. Jadi kalo kalian pengin tahu kelanjutannya, terooosss pantengin SWWPTH sampai tamat. Untuk ending? Kalian mau request happy atau sad nih wakakakaka *ketawasetan. Aku siiiiii… penginnya yang gimana yah? (sok mikir)

Makasih untuk fav dan follow yang baru masuk, aku seneng banget lhooooooo… THANKS YA!

Terus pantengin dan jangan lupa untuk…

Read and Review?

Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak kalian disini. Dan untuk para silent readers, jangan malu-malu buat ngeripiu. Aku pasti seneng banget kalo kalian nge-review buat chap ini. Nanti aku dengan semangat melanjutkan cerita SWWTPH ini sampai tamat. Aaaaaaamiiin… jangan sungkan buat ninggalin komen, saran, maupun kritik atau mau ngoreksi buat chap ini. Aku terima dengan tangan terbuka kok, asal yang bisa membangun semangat aku biar setinggi menara Eiffel yang ada di depan rumah sana (tiang listrik kali ah) wkwkwkw

Oke cukup cuap-cuap gaje dari fefe cantik ini #narsis, jangan lupa ya tinggalin jejak kalian…!

Sampai jumpa lagi dichapter selanjutnya… *lambailambai

 **Rinandafe**

 **8.45 AM, 5/01/2017**


	5. Chapter 5

Balasan review ch 4 :

 **Williewillydoo;** kekuatan tertentu? Kayaknya enggak deh, tapi boleh juga idenya hihihihi ;) maka dari itu kamu harus terus baca fic ini sampe tamat willi nyiahahahahaha :D

 **Khoerun904;** suruhan naruto? Hmmm, kita lihat saja nanti wakakakak *ketawajahat* uhuk, uhuk. Bisa jadi itu suruhan si naruto-dobe, biar ebih jelas terus ikuti SWWTPH *ditendang* *nangisdipojokan* hehehe makasih yaaa ^^

 **Dewisetyawati411;** maapin typo yang kebangetan itu yak *garukgarukkepala* namanya juga manusia gak luput dari kesalahan (ngeles ajah). Siapa ya? fefe juga ga tau nih, biar ga penasaran pantengin terus yak. Ummm… iya aku senyum-senyum mungkin emang karena udah gila wkwkwkwk, yah pokoknya nyenengin lah kalo baca review yang bikin semangat teros ngetik buat ngelanjutin SWWTPH ini. Boleh dicoba jadi comic, mungkin aja kamu punya bakat terselubung (kaya aku yang bakat ngabisin makanan dalem kulkas wkwk), makasih ya…

 **Xiuka07;** oke ini udah next, makasi yaaa

 **Wowwoh . geegee;** iya nih, *sewot* kenapa si ada aja yang mau misahin sasusaku. Eh! Tapi siapa emang yang mau misahin sasusaku (gakpentingbanget_-) aku selalu semangat untuk apdet kelanjutannya! Makasih ya

 **Hanazono yuri;** oke udah dilanjut nih, semoga suka yah ^^

 **Daunilalangkuning;** iya, semoga kamu ketagihan nontonnya (kayak aku hehe). Ga usah minta maap review telat, kamu review aja hati aku udah berbunga-bunga *cailah* wkwkwkwk :D:p Ganbatte ne! btw, aku uda nonton diabolik lovers lho… (gak penting-penting amat buat dibahas _-) animnya bagus, aku suka. Tapi cewenya pasrah banget ya dihisap darahnya kek gitu (rame-rame pula). Sayangnya cuma durasinya 15 menit per episodenya sih… tapi gak papa. Makasih ya uda kasi tau hehehe

 **The rozes;** yosh! Ini next nya :)

 **Guest;** iya selamat tahun baru… semoga seru di chap ini yah! ^^)/

 **Simcool;** diculik? Wah wah, bisa jadi. Yang ngintip itu? (ati-ati nanti bintitan wkwk) ita-kun kah? Aku pun belum tahu, yang jelas terus pantengin sambil melotot kalo perlu hihihihi. Iya abang sasu mau nyatain cintanya sama… akuh *dishannarosakura *sujuddepansakura. Seperti apa yang kamu bilang, liat aja mereka di next chap yang berarti di chap 4 ini. Semoga suka! Makasih buat salam tempelnya…

 **Alif yusanto;** aduh, jadi malu nih eike hehehe, makasih uda dibilang keren :)

 **The rozes;** hahaha, iya iya aku lanjut nih. Makasih the rozes review nya :) ;)

 **Hime;** iya iya :D, aku tahu hes, 26 desember o.)b ehm, gimana… gimana?! Tahun besok mau lagi? Uh, fefe ga janji hes :P. seharusnya tuh kamu yang ngajakin aku makan-makan masa aku si (kemaren 'kan udah makan perasaan sama aku _-). Yoyoyoyo FIGHT! Love you too, hime ^^

 **Apriena lestari;** yosh! Ini udah lanjut, semoga suka :) :D makasih…

 **Maira almaira;** wah, makasih udah dibilang sugoi *jadimaluaku* ehehehehe. Nih udah update, Maira. Semoga suka ya…

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto** milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini

A/n: fic ini terinspirasi dari anime _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ (bagi yang belum tahu anime tersebut, silakan tanya mbah google), long fic, OOC, typos, tidak baku, ada beberapa OC, dll

.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin malam berhembus pelan menyapu kulit namun tak membuat seorang pemuda yang sedang mengintai dua orang yang tengah berjalan itu kedinginan. Kulit pucatnya yang kontras dengan pakaian hitam yang sering ia gunakan untuk melaksanakan misi tidak akan membuat persembunyiannya diketahui. Dia melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lainnya dengan sangat lincah, seperti seekor kera yang tangkas. Senyum tak lekas pudar begitu saja dari wajahnya mengetahui bahwa salah satu targetnya benar memiliki rambut yang berwarna aneh dan sangat langka.

Dia mendongak melihat langit malam tanpa adanya taburan bintang yang biasanya menghiasi langit Inverno. Tepat tengah malam dan targetnya tengah duduk disalah satu batu yang menghadap ke sungai. Ia tahu bahwa Pangeran Inverno memiliki ketertarikan terhadap gadis pemilik rambut merah jambu itu. Tak heran jika ia mendapat misi pengintaian ini.

"Ini adalah kabar yang mengejutkan. Benar 'kan, Pangeran?"

Seringaian terlukis jelas diwajahnya. Rambutnya bergoyang seirama dengan lompatan yang ia lakukan dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Biarlah ia tinggalkan barang sebentar targetnya, paling tidak ia tahu ciri fisik targetnya yang begitu menonjol yaitu rambut berwarna merah jambu. Berterimakasihlah pada Pangeran Sasuke yang telah memberikannya jalan dimana gadis itu tinggal. Misi ini tak terlihat serumit yang dikatakan Bos-nya, misi ini sederhana seperti melihat Pangeran yang terlihat memiliki rasa ketertarikan dengan gadis itu.

…

…

…

 **SNOW WHITE WITH THE PINK HAIR**

…

…

…

Sakura tak akan bisa untuk tidak terus tersenyum melihat sesuatu yang begitu menakjubkan di depannya. Mata hijau daunnya nampak bersinar digelapnya malam melihat begitu banyaknya kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di depan sana. Membentuk suatu formasi abstrak yang sangat indah untuk terus dikagumi oleh Sakura. Malam ini langit memanglah tidak sedang menggantung bintang-bintang yang selalu Sakura sukai, tetapi melihat kunang-kunang yang menari-nari cukup untuk menggantikan keindahan dari bintang.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengetahui tempat-tempat yang sangat indah, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura disampingnya, duduk berdampingan sambil melihat indahnya hewan yang dapat memancarkan cahaya yang begitu menakjubkan membuat hatinya tampak lebih tenang. Dia tersenyum arogan ketika Sakura menatap balik matanya, "Tentu aku tahu, ini Inverno. Kau lupa?"

Sakura mendengus, sejak kapan dirinya bisa mendengus seperti Sasuke? Oh itu tidak penting.

Sakura kembali menatap kunang-kunang yang tak henti-hentinya membuat ia tersenyum, "Ya, tentu saja. Ini Inverno dan ini adalah wilayahmu. Bagaimana bisa aku menyakan hal yang seharusnya aku sudah ketahui jawabannya, Pangeran?" ada sedikit nada sarkarsme terselip pada ucapannya.

Sasuke melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk seringaian yang khas dengan dirinya. Terkadang Sakura tak dapat ditebak setiap dia menunjukkan sikapnya kehadapan Sasuke. Sasuke lebih menyukai Sakura tanpa keformalan yang ia tunjukkan ketika mengetahui siapa sebenarnya jati dirinya. Ia lebih menyukai Sakura yang akan berperilaku sesuai keinginannya yang bebas. Bebas berekspresi, bebas melakukan hal-hal yang terkadang membuat Sasuke ingin tersenyum. Betapa ia mengagumi sifat dan sikap Sakura.

"Hn."

"Ini sungai yang ada di Hutan Perbatasan 'kan?"

"Ya, ini sungai yang sama yang ada di Hutan Perbatasan. Berasal dari Pegunungan Envarino terbentang sampai Teluk Estate. Sungai inilah yang jadi sandaran hidup para petani di Utara sana."

Sakura terdiam, bukan berarti ia tak ingin membalas ucapan Sasuke. Semilir angin menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya, senyum mengembang disudut bibirnya. Suasana yang timbul diantara mereka membuat Sakura nyaman. Dia memandang sungai yang ada di bawahnya itu .Sungai yang jernih, benaknya berbisik. Sungai yang menghubungkan tanah kelahirannya dengan tempat tinggalnya kini. Sekarang, sungai di depannya itu adalah penghubung yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan tempat kelahirannya, Estate.

Ah, betapa Sakura merindukan rumahnya di Estate…

Dengan perlahan Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya dipundak Sakura, mengatur posisi agar lebih nyaman. Matanya terpejam, ia menghirup napas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya. Betapa lelah tubuhnya hari ini hanya duduk dan membaca perkamen yang berisi perkembangan atau permasalahan dari wilayah Inverno yang dipegangnya. Dua hari tanpa istirahat dan sekarang ia ingin merilekskan tubuhnya.

"Sakura…" suara Sasuke keluar dengan sangat pelan dan lembut.

"Y-yah…?" Sakura menahan napas ketika tiba-tiba dan tanpa aba-aba Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak Sakura. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat apalagi ketika Sasuke memanggil namanya. Dia melirik Sasuke dari ujung dagunya.

"Aku ingin bebas sepertimu." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke sedikit menghirup aroma bunga yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura. begitu nyaman dan tenang. Sasuke menyukai posisi ini.

"Bebas tanpa kekangan, tanpa aturan, tanpa sikap yang harus dibuat-buat. Dan aku benci berpura-pura, aku tak ingin bersikap seolah semua akan baik-baik saja. Lalu patuh dengan semua peraturan yang dibuat." Lanjutnya diiringi senyum mengejek ketika mengatakannya. "Karena itu, aku sering melarikan diri dari semua tugas kerajaan untuk melihat keindahan dunia. Keindahan yang ada di Kerajaanku. Melihat bagaimana hidup masyarakat Inverno menjalani hidup mereka. Mengamati setiap interaksi yang ada di Inverno. Hal itu, membuatku tampak lebih hidup."

Mata Sasuke masih terpejam erat seraya menikmati dinginnya malam. Ia banyak berbicara malam ini, terlalu banyak hal yang ia buka dihadapan gadis ini. Sasuke juga tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, padahal ia tak pernah bicara sepanjang ini dengan Kakashi maupun Ino. Tak pernah…

Tetapi, bukan berarti hal yang dilakukannya adalah sebuah masalah. Tidak sama sekali. Sasuke nyaman berbicara panjang lebar didengan Sakura. Didepan gadis bermata indah yang selalu membuat hatinya menghangat. Pemilik rambut merah jambu yang pernah Sasuke tuduh sebagai seorang penyusup.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup sebagai seseorang yang penting, seperti seorang Pangeran misalnya. Mendengarmu mengatakan hal itu membuatku bersyukur dengan kehidupanku. Tapi…―"

Sakura menatap kunang-kunang yang tak lelah besinar di depan sana, ia tersenyum ketika Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dari pundaknya.

"―kau harus tetap bersyukur apapun keadaanmu, karena Tuhan telah memilih takdir terbaik untukmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap mata hijau yang bening itu, begitu menenangkan ketika menatapnya. Ia tak bisa menahan tangannya yang bergerak dengan sendirinya mengusap pipi merah Sakura. Ia tersenyum, senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan keorang-orang karena semua otot wajahnya nampak bekerja sama untuk membuat senyum yang spesial untuk gadis itu. Jemari panjangnya mengusap rambut Sakura yang menempel dipipinya, kemudian menyelipkan rambut merah jambu yang indah itu kebelakang telinga Sakura.

Rambatan panas mendadak menjalari kedua pipi Sakura. Tindakan Sasuke yang tak bisa Sakura prediksi itu membuat jantungnya memompa darahnya dengan begitu cepat. Matanya tak berkedip melihat senyum Sasuke, bukan seringai yang sering ia tunjukan ataupun sebuah senyum mengejek yang biasa ia tampilkan. Senyum itu nampak tulus terpatri jelas diwajah Sasuke.

"Sudah larut malam, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu." Ajak Sasuke yang telah berdiri. Tiba-tiba saja kegugupan menjalari perasaannya. Tapi, tentu saja ia tak akan menunjukkannya secara gamblang dihadapan Sakura. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk membuat dirinya merasa malu.

Sakura mengangguk menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke yang membantunya turun dari batu. Pipinya kembali merona menyadari tangan Sasuke yang terus menggenggam erat tangannya walau Sakura sudah turun dari batu yang tadi mereka duduki. Mereka berjalan dengan tangan yang saling bertaut, membuat perasaan aneh yang memberikan sensasi yang tak pernah dirasakan keduanya.

.

-fe-

.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Sakura menuju ke dapur untuk membantu Ayame. Ia melihat Paman Teuchi yang sedang meracik bumbu ramen beserta Namiko―pegawai wanita yang seusia dengan Sakura. Dengan segera Sakura mencuci tangannya kemudian membantu Namiko yang tengah memotong beberapa sayur. Sakura tersenyum ketika Namiko menoleh kepadanya, tak lama Ayame datang membawa beberapa sayur dalam keranjang―yang Sakura yakini dari kebun di belakang rumah.

Dia menatap Ayame menyelidik, "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

Ayame membuka suara setelah meletakkan sekeranjang sayur untuk pelengkap ramen, "Tidurmu nampak sangat nyenyak, Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin aku tega membangunkanmu?" Ayame mendekati Sakura, "Kau pasti pulang larut kemarin," bisik Ayame dengan suara yang sengaja dipelan-pelankan

Sakura tidak bisa menahan rambatan panas yang menjalari wajahnya. Kepalanya menoleh melihat senyum menggoda serta kedipan mata dari Ayame.

"Aa… tetap saja seharusnya kau seharusnya membangunkanku." Kata Sakura mengambil keranjang sayur yang tadi dibawa Ayame untuk dicuci. Dia memilih menyembunyikan wajah memalukan ini daripada dipandangi dengan tatapan bertanya oleh Namiko.

Tawa Ayame pecah seketika, melihat Sakura yang menghindarinya. Betapa menyenangkannya menggoda seseorang.

Semalam ketika Ayame hendak mengambil segelas air untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering, ia mendengar Sakura sedikit berteriak dari dalam kamarnya. Ayame pikir ada seorang pencuri yang masuk ke kamar Sakura. Tetapi saat ia mengintip melalui pintu kamar Sakura―tangannya yang tidak terluka memegang sebuah panci sebagai senjata jika dugaannya benar― bukannya seorang pencuri yang ia dapati melainkan Pangeran Sasuke yang tengah membantu Sakura melewati jendela. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin ia tega membangunkan Sakura dari tidurnya yang terlambat?

"Sakura…" panggil Ayame, tangannya mencari sesuatu dari kantong bajunya.

"Ya?" Sakura mendekat dengan sekeranjang sayur yang telah bersih sehabis dicuci. "Ada apa, Ayame-san?"

"Ini, aku tahu kau punya bakat yang hebat sebagai seorang ahli obat," Ayame mengulurkan sebuah kertas berwarna coklat tebal kepada Sakura. "tadi saat aku membeli obat yang kau sarankan semalam, di apotik ada pengumuman yang berisi informasi tentang ahli obat kerajaan. Kata pemilik apotik akan ada tes untuk para apoteker yang ingin bekerja di Kastil Inverno sebagai Apoteker Kerajaan dan itu hanya diadakan setahun sekali. Ini kesempatan langka, Sakura."

Sakura menatap kertas selebaran berisi informasi tentang persyaratan dan ketentuan untuk menjadi Apoteker Kerajaan. Dia mendongak menatap Ayame yang begitu yakin dengan tawaran yang ia ajukan kepada Sakura. Dulu ia seorang apoteker serta memiliki sebuah apotik sendiri. Sakura memang senang ketika dirinya sibuk bereksperimen dengan berbagai macam tanaman untuk dijadikan obat yang dapat menyembuhkan orang-orang. Sakura menatap Ayame yang begitu yakin dengan tawarannya.

"Jangan sia-siakan bakatmu, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk dengan mantap, mungkin ini adalah awal untuk kehidupan Sakura yang baru di Inverno. Ya, dia akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar menjadi seorang Apoteker Kerajaan. Yosha!

"Jika kau berhasil menjadi Apoteker Kerajaan, maka kau akan lebih mudah berdekatan dengan Pangeran Sasuke. Bukankah itu terdengar sangat baik, Sakura?"

Seketika semburat merah terlukis dipipi Sakura, "Ayame-san!"

Sekali lagi, menggoda seseorang memang sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi jika menggoda Sakura. Tekankan bila perlu beri tanda petik, Ayame sangat menyukai wajah Sakura yang menahan rona merah dipipinya. Hihihihi~

.

-fe-

.

"Semalam kau kemana, Sasuke?"

Dengan wajah yang lebih segar dari kemarin malam, Sasuke duduk di ruang kerjanya bersama Ino yang membawakannya teh herbal diberikan Sakura tadi malam. Dia hanya melirik Ino sekilas lalu menyesap tehnya. Enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Sasuke memilih membuka perkamen yang kemarin ia simpan di laci meja kerjanya.

Ino menyesap tehnya, dia tak akan marah dengan sikap Sasuke yang tak ingin berbasa-basi dipagi hari dengannya. Lagipula Ino juga tak terlalu mengharapkan Pangeran Inverno itu untuk menjawab. Rambut pirangnya dikucir kuda menyisakan sejumput rambut yang terkadang menutupi sebelah matanya. Dia mengamati Sasuke yang sedang membaca perkamen yang tadi ia keluarkan dari lacinya.

"Siang ini, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memandang Ino.

Ino mengangkat alisnya, dia nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum meghela napas panjang. "Adu pedang. Kenapa?"

Sasuke menatap Ino, dia mengamati penampilan Ino yang berbeda dengan penampilan wanita biasa. Dia cantik dan Sasuke tak memungkirinya―matanya cukup normal untuk membedakan mana wanita cantik. Namun jangan remehkan kemampuan pedangnya. Ino punya bakat yang bagus di bidang kemiliteran, dia wanita yang tangguh. Tak jarang jika Sasuke sedang berlatih pedang dengan Ino sebagai lawannya, ia hanya akan menyimpan kekesalannya karena kalah dari Ino.

"Kau masih melatih prajurit menggantikan Yamato?"

Ino mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Ya, kata Shizune lengannya belum bisa untuk memegang pedang. Itu perkamen dari Yui? Apa sudah ada perkembangan darinya?"

"Ya ini dari Yui, Kakashi yang mengantarnya kemarin. Aku tidak tahu, lagipula aku belum mempelajarinya."

"Hm, kau yakin jika orang itu ada di Pegunungan Envarino?"

Sasuke menatap perkamen itu dengan serius. Memang ada desas-desus jika orang itu berada di Pegunungan Envarino. Matanya bergulir menatap Ino, dia menghela napas berat kemudian mengeleng pelan.

"Kau masih ragu," tebak Ino dan Sasuke menghela napas untuk yang kedua kalinya pagi ini. "Aku pikir, kenapa tidak bekerjasama dengan Estate? Pangeran Uzumaki sepertinya tumbuh diluar perkiraanku."

"Kalian sama-sama menyarankan anak itu?" Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya, ia benci membahas si Pirang itu. "Tidak perlu, dia masih sama. Sekalipun kemampuan mengancamnya bertambah." Sasuke mendengus.

Ino berjalan kearah jendela ruang kerja Sasuke. Tiba-tiba suasana ruangan menjadi sunyi. Mereka berdua terdiam setelah percakapan yang cukup serius tadi. Ino melihat kebawah, ruang kerja Sasuke berada dilantai dua, jadi dia dapat dengan mudah melihat aktivitas kastil dibawah sana. Ia berusaha membuka kaca besar itu agar udara segar dipagi hari masuk ke ruangan Sasuke. Matanya terpejam menikmati cahaya pagi yang hangat diwajahnya, dan tiba-tiba saja Ino membuka matanya. Dia melihat kebawah, seseorang tengah menatapnya. Orang itu tersenyum memandang Ino beberapa saat kemudian berlalu meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri tadi. Mata Ino memicing mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Mungkin tadi hanyalah orang luar yang sedang ada urusan dengan orang yang tinggal di Kastil ini.

"Orang itu berada di Timur Pegunungan Envarino." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Ino menengok lalu berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Ia melihat sebuah lingkaran merah dengan keterangan 'dia disini' disebuah peta Kerajaan Inverno. Kemudian matanya beralih memandang perkamen yang tergeletak di samping peta. Ino mengambil dan membaca yang sudah ditandai oleh Sasuke. Keningnya berkerut halus, ada delapan poin yang Sasuke tandai diperkamen itu. Semua itu adalah hasil pengamatan Yui menyelidiki keberadaan 'orang itu'.

"Kita akan menengoknya disana, Ino" ucap Sasuke.

"Kau yakin?"

Sasuke nampak berpikir. Entahlah, dia juga agak meragukannya tetapi… "Hampir seminggu orang itu disana."

"Bisa saja orang itu pergi sebelum kau sampai disana, Sasuke. Sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi atau minta saran Kakashi sebelum mengambil keputusan. Seminggu waktu yang singkat jika untuk orang itu, dia bisa pergi kapan saja. Tunggu sampai dia benar-benar menetap disana dan disaat itulah kita akan menengok orang itu."

Ino benar, dia tak boleh tergesa-gesa mengambil keputusan. Orang itu seperti hantu yang bisa kapan saja muncul dan menghilang tak terlihat. Tangannya mengepal, napasnya sedikit menderu. Kali ini orang itu harus tertangkap oleh tangannya sendiri. Dia tak boleh kehilangan orang itu lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Ya, semua harus dipersiapkan, semua harus dilakukan dengan matang.

"Katakan pada Kakashi, selepas matahari terbenam ditempat biasa."

"Baik,"

"Kau mau jadi lawanku mengasah keterampilanku beradu pedang, Ino?"

"Tentu."

Sasuke berjalan didepan sedangkan Ino mengikutinya dibelakang. Ino memandang punggung Sasuke, ia tahu bahwa Sasuke telah bersabar untuk melakukan penangkapan terhadap orang itu. Orang yang membuat Sasuke kehilangan separuh kisah masa kecilnya dengan kesedihan yang membuat Pangeran Inverno itu kehilangan kebebasannya.

.

-fe-

.

Sakura berjongkok, tangannya terulur menyentuh setangkai bunga yang masih kuncup itu. Tangannya yang lain memegang sebuah buku yang terbuka, matanya membaca sederet tulisan yang tertera dibuku. Mata hijau itu beralih dari memandang kuncup bunga ke gambar yang terlukis dibuku bersampul cokelat itu. Ini dia tanaman yang ia cari, benaknya bersorak girang. Tangannya merogoh sesuatu yang telah Sakura siapkan didalam kantung pakaiannya. Sebuah pisau kecil yang selalu Sakura bawa kemana-mana, terutama jika ia sedang mencari tanaman herbal.

Dengan pelan dan hati-hati, Sakura memotong tangkai bunga itu. Dibuku dijelaskan bahwa bunga ini dapat tumbuh tanpa mengambil akarnya. Itu jelas menguntungkan Sakura juga dapat melestarikan tanaman itu di alam liar. Senyum puas terlukis diwajah ayu Sakura. Tak sia-sia ia berjalan menyusuri sungai yang tadi malam menjadi tempat mengagumi keindahan serangga yang dapat bersinar bersama Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba pipinya terasa panas mengingat kejadian semalam. Tangannya memegang sebelah pipinya, bahkan Sakura masih bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut yang Sasuke lakukan pada pipinya semalam. Sakura menggeleng kuat, mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran yang terlintas dimemori Sakura.

Sakura berdiri seraya menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor terkena tanah akibat tadi ia berjongkok. Tangannya yang bebas membenarkan letak hoodie yang menutupi rambut merah jambunya. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi olehnya, karena Pangeran Naruto sudah tidak lagi mengejarnya. Tetapi sikap antisipasi yang dimilikinyalah yang membuat Sakura harus selalu memakai penutup kepala ini. Justru karena warna rambutnya yang aneh membuat Sakura risih untuk menunjukkannya walaupun dipinggir hutan seperti ini. Yah, kecuali saat membantu Ayame di kedai. Itu sebuah pengecualian, dia ingin bersikap sopan dan menghargai Paman Teuchi juga Ayame.

"Bunga Marina sudah, jadi yang kurang…?" Sakura menggumam seraya membuka lembar demi lembar buku yang dibawanya itu.

Ia berjalan mudur beberapa langkah guna bersembunyi dari sinar matahari yang tengah bersinar dengan sangat semangatnya di atas sana. Sebelum ia berangkat untuk mencari beberapa tanaman yang ia butuhkan untuk mengikuti tes menjadi Apoteker Kerajaan, Ayame bersikeras untuk menemaninya mencari tanaman-tanaman itu. Tetapi Sakura menolaknya karena kedai membutuhkan Ayame. Jadi, dia melarang Ayame menemaninya ke Hutan Perbatasan yang dekat dengan desa yang Sakura tinggali.

Sakura mengambil pena dari dalam tas selempangnya. Dia membuat membuat catatan kecil, mungkin akan berguna untuk bekalnya mengikuti tes yang katanya sulit itu. Sakura mengelap keringat yang ada didahinya yang sempat mengalir. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menghalau rasa gerah yang menghinggapinya karena terik matahari. Dirasa-rasa mungkin hampir tengah hari semenjak gadis berambut aneh itu pamit mencari beberapa tanaman herbal yang mungkin tumbuh subur―jika Sakura beruntung menemukannya―di hutan pada Ayame.

Gadis itu beringsut untuk merapat ke batang pohon yang kemudian menyederkan punggungnya disana. Sakura menghela napas, mulai menyimpan buku serta perlengkapannya kedalam tas. Mengambil botol minum dan menenggak isinya hingga separuh. Untung saja tadi dia membawa beberapa bekal yang Ayame paksakan untuk dibawa Sakura.

Ayame benar, jika menyangkut hal yang menyenangkan untuk kita sendiri pasti akan lupa waktu dan berakhir pulang sore seperti yang Sakura lakukan. Dia berhasil menemukan beberapa tanaman herbal langka juga beberapa tanaman herbal yang sering tumbuh liar di hutan. Sakura berjalan pulang. Dia tidak mau jadi sasaran empuk para serigala kelaparan―sepertinya Sakura masih mempercayai serigala yang berkeliaran pada malam hari. Sepanjang jalan pulang, sesekali Sakura menggumam pelan untuk rencana esok. Dia akan belajar dengan giat untuk lulus tes, membaca dan mempelajari buku bersampul cokelatnya, dan mencatat hal-hal yang penting dibuku catatannya.

Gadis dengan warna rambut yang aneh itu berhenti berjalan ketika mendengar suara rintihan seseorang. Dia menajamkan indera pendengarannya. Dengan rasa penasaran tigkat tinggi dan juga takut jika suara itu orang yang sakit karena serangan serigala mungkin, Sakura mendekat ke asal suara. Sekitar dua meter darinya, ia bisa melihat seseorang tengah menahan rasa sakitnya. Sakura mengamati sejenak sebelum matanya membulat.

Orang itu terluka!

Darahnya mengenai pakaian yang dikenakan olehnya dan menetes ke tanah. Sakura mendekat perlahan, semakin jelas pula wajah menahan kesakitan yang ditampilkan oleh orang itu. Sakura melihat noda darah disekitar perut.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang tak tega melihat pria itu semakin menahan sakit. "Ah, tanganmu terluka!"

Dengan segera Sakura mengambil beberapa obat yang sekiranya bisa jadi pertolongan pertama untuk menghentikan pendarahan dari dalam tas selempangnya. Tangan terampil Sakura merobek lengan pakaian yang dikenakan pria itu. Mata hijau daun miliknya semakin membulat melihat luka melintang di lengan bawah pria itu. Cukup panjang dan semoga saja tidak dalam. Pelan-pelan Sakura membersihkan darah disekitar luka dengan kapas yang dicelupkan kedalam alkohol. Kemudian mengoleskan minyak antiseptic yang pernah digunakan olehnya untuk mengobati luka Sasuke. Sakura mengambil perban dan mulai membalut luka yang telah dibersihkan itu.

"Kau harus segera ke tabib atau klinik pengobatan. Lukamu cukup serius, Tuan."

Sakura mendongak, melihat pria yang telah ditolongnya itu. Pria itu tengah menatapnya yang membuat Sakura salah tingkah. Sakura langsung menarik tangannya dan sesegera mungkin merapikan semua peralatan yang tadi digunakannya. "Uhm, ma-maaf. Tadi aku panik melihat pakaianmu yang bersimbah darah. Jadi, tanpa pikir panjang aku merobek lengan bajumu. Maaf…"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula kau telah menolongku, terimakasih nona…?"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Ya, nona Sakura, terimakasih atas bantuannya. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana tadi, sekali lagi terimakasih." Pria itu tersenyum kepada Sakura. "Jika kau tadi tidak menemukanku, entah bagaimana nasibku di hutan ini sendirian. Semua barang-barangku diambil seseorang secara paksa,"

"Kau dirampok?!" suara Sakura melengking tidak percaya. Seketika insting waspadanya menguar keluar dari tubuhnya.

Pria dengan kacamata bulat itu mengangguk pelan, "Hahaha, aku terlalu ceroboh tadi. Dan seperti inilah hasilnya." Dia mengangkat tangan yang tadi diobati Sakura.

Sakura baru menyadarinya, wajah pria itu penuh dengan lebam seperti sehabis dikeroyok. Pakaiannya pun kotor karena debu serta kacamatanya sedikit pecah. Rasa empati menjalari hatinya, "Kalau begitu akan aku antar ke klinik terdekat, Tuan."

Pria itu mengangguk, mencoba berdiri dibantu Sakura. Dengan langkah perlahan Sakura mengantar pria itu sampai ke klinik yang berada di dekat Ibukota Inverno. Setelah berpamitan dengan pria yang Sakura kira-kira umurnya sekitar dua tahun diatasnya itu, dia berjalan pulang. Menjelang sore Sakura sampai di kedai yang masih nampak sangat ramai dikunjungi. Benar juga, sebentar lagi 'kan makan malam pantas saja jika banyak pengunjung yang memesan ramen. Secepat yang Sakura bisa, dia melesat ke dapur untuk membantu Ayame setelah mandi.

.

-fe-

.

Hampir tengah malam, tetapi Sakura masih berkutat dengan buku bersampul cokelatnya. Dengan pena dan buku catatan serta segelas teh herbal yang masih mengepul―itu adalah gelas ketiga yang menemani Sakura belajar. Setelah membantu merapikan kursi-kursi, mengelap meja, hingga mencuci piring di dapur bersama dua pegawai lainnya tadi. Sakura langsung menuju ke kamarnya untuk belajar.

Di sudut meja terdapat sebuah lilin yang menyala, tinggal separuhnya. Tangan lentik Sakura tak lelah menulis beberapa hal penting yang berguna untuk mengikuti tes. Ya, sekarang Sakura tahu apa yang ingin dilakukannya. Ia harus lulus tes sebagai Apoteker Kerajaan dan bekerja disana. Sakura pasti mendapat banyak hal berharga yang ia dapat nanti jika ia menjadi Apoteker Kerajaan.

Gadis dengan rambut langka itu menguap, matanya sudah memerah namun tetap dipaksakan agar terjaga. Dia mengubah posisi duduknya supaya lebih nyaman. Sedikit lagi, bisiknya dalam hati. Namun rasa kantuk itu sudah tidak bisa diusir lagi. Pena yang ia genggam masih bergoyang diatas buku catatannya sebelum rubuh bersamaan pemilik rambut pink itu tertidur diatas meja belajarnya. Kepalanya bersandar dilengan kirinya diatas meja. Rasa kantuk itu sudah sangat kuat sepertinya, sebelum matanya terpejam dengan sempurna Sakura menggumam sesuatu yang mungkin jika ia sadar akan memerah pipinya.

"Sasuke, tidak… kesinih?"

.

.

.

Sementara diatas pohon, lagi-lagi dia tengah mengintai targetnya yang terlelap diatas buku-bukunya. Dia terkekeh, melihat pemandangan dibawah sana. Lihatlah, Pangeran Sasuke tengah mencoba masuk ke dalam kamar targetnya melalui jendela secara diam-diam. Sebegitu menarik kah gadis berambut merah jambu itu? Dia jadi penasaran.

Tanpa sedetik pun memalingkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kamar targetnya. Dia menunggu selama kira-kira satu jam hingga Pangeran Inverno itu keluar. Bahunya kembali bergetar akibat terkekeh melihat seorang Pangeran yang dihormati rakyatnya dan disegani oleh musuhnya, yang sekarang tingkahnya tidak jauh berbeda dari seorang pencuri.

"Gadis itu benar-benar telah membuat Pangeran jatuh cinta rupanya,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next Chapter…

A/n:

Woaaah…! semoga suka chap ini ya :)

Untuk nama bunga, tanaman herbal, dan obat-obatan diSWWTPH itu aku ngarang, semua dari imajinasi aku. Jadi kalau ada yang bermasalah atau pengin protes dengan nama obat-obatan serta tanaman herbal aku kira udah tau darimana asalnya yah, hehehehehe

Makasih untuk yang fave dan follow fic ini dan jangan lupa untuk…

Read and Review?

Aku sangat mengharapkan review kalian readers, biar aku tahu tanggapan kalian tentang chap 5 ini. Apakah kurang menarik? Atau emang ga menarik, :( tapi semoga enggak ya… jangan malu-malu untuk review sesingkat apapun yang kalian tulis dikotak. Aku terima dengan tangan terbuka, asal yang membangun dan jangan menghujat ya. Buat silent readers jangan malu-malu buat tunjukin jejak kalian yah :D. Saran, komentar, dan kritik kalian aku terima dengan tangan terbuka. Jadi jangan sungkan untuk nge-review ^^

Sampai jumpa dichapter 6 (^^)/ *byebye!

 **Rinandafe**

 **8.29 AM,13/01/2017**

PS: Just info, SWWTPH akan di update pada hari kamis/jumat (tiap minggu atau dua minggu sekali, yang jelas gak sampe sebulan sekali). Itu pun jika tidak ada masalah dan halangan yang mengahadang hehehe, jadi minta doa juga semangatnya, biar lanjut terus sesuai jadwal :) ;) :v


	6. Chapter 6

Balasan review ch 5:

 **Bluecherry;** maaf ya, aku balesnya malah buat chap 5 padahal kamu reviewnya dichap 4. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, biasanya kalo nonlogin lama nongol dikotak review. Gomen ne bluecherry… karena rambut dia itu unik dan menggelitik, wkwk *ditabok* terimakasih! :v:D

 **Khoerun904;** aku juga penasaran lho… bedanya, aku penasaran kapan si tukang kuntit itu muncul hehehe :):v:3 terimakasih… semoga tetep penasaran disini ya…!

 **Justforyou03;** yoshaaa! Ganbatte! Terimakasih semangatnya ya!

 **Uchiha cherry 286;** tadinya aku bingung, kamu reviewer baru tapi kok kayak reviewer yang kemaren rekomen anime ke aku. Eh, ternyata kamu ganti penname hahaaha *garing_- aku juga suka bagian yang cakar laut, tapi aku lebih sukanya bagian setelahnya yang zen meluk shirayuki *SUMPAHITUBIKINMELELEH* *alay* anime orange? Aku udah nonton live actionnya (btw, keren lho, ada kento disana wkwk) aku uda punya anime-nya dileptop tinggal tunggu gilirannya aja, so Makasih yaaaa, bilang aku kalo ada anime bagus hehehehe :3

 **Dewisetyawati411;** aku hargai observasi kamu hahaha :D:v semoga semakin penasaran dengan kelanjutannya serta tunggu aja siapa yang lagi ngintai mereka berdua ^^)/ Makasih

 **Hanazono yuri;** yosh! Lanjut… terimakasih…

 **Deidaratamvanjualpetasan;** umur? usia? Wah wah, gimana ya…? aku buka-bukaan disini gak ya? heheheh :v:v ditanya soal umur… yang pasti aku uda dapet KTP dan boleh naik motor sesuka hati *Yeayy! Maaf ya, ga bisa bilang angka pasti, fefe malu hihihi… *amitamit* *dilempar* terimakasih…^^

 **Albaficaaiko;** gomennasai… :( maaf ya kalo ga menarik. Tapi, ita-kun nanti akan mucul kok, tenang aja. Semoga chap ini menarik yaa… terimakasih, aku langsung koreksi sana sini biar ga garing-garing amat, ehehehe :):33

 **Lindabalanyafefe;** yoshaa! Linda, hehe makasih ya ripiunya. Fefe jadi terharu hiks… hiks… TwT kamu utang dua ripiu, chap 5 sama chap ini lho… (aura gelap mulai menguar) aku tunggu ripiunya, Jaa ne!

 **Simcool;** molotot? Atau melotot? Ahahaha, aku rada ga nyangka kamu review cuma sebaris. Biasanya kan panjang yak :D ga tau kenapa aku malah nunggu review dari kamu, simcool hahahha :3 Semoga suka yaaaaaa… ^^

 **Alif yusanto;** wah…! Makasih, untuk kata 'mantaaaaaaaaaaab'-nya yah (huruf a-nya kelebihan gak? wkwkwk). Sampai chapter berapa? Ehm… aku ga tau kalo soal itu, aku pikir ini juga masih belum masuk konflik utama. Jadi, tunggu aja ya sampai ada kata 'COMPLETED' di summary nya. Ahahahaa… aku malah promosi jadinya, makasih ya^^

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto** milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini

A/n: fic ini terinspirasi dari anime _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ (bagi yang belum tahu anime tersebut, silakan tanya mbah google), long fic, OOC, typos, tidak baku, ada beberapa OC, dll

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah perlahan dan hati-hati, Sasuke menutup jendela Sakura. Lewat tengah malam dan dia harus segera kembali ke kamarnya di kastil yang membuat dirinya kesepian. Kalau boleh memilih ia ingin lebih lama memandangi wajah damai Sakura. Tetapi sepertinya hal itu terdengar sangat lancang karena ia tidak meminta ijin dari pemilik rumah serta Sakura―bahkan dia tidak sadar bahwa kelakuannya pun seperti seorang pencuri di tengah malam. Jadi sebelum ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya ia harus kembali.

Jarak kastil dengan rumah yang Sakura tinggali tidak terlalu jauh jika menggunakan jalan pintas melalui hutan. Karena seperti biasa Sasuke akan menyelinap ditengah malam atau dipagi hari untuk melihat Inverno dari kacamata yang berbeda atau sekarang beralih untuk menemui Sakura. Tetapi karena kesibukannya menangani kasus seorang bangsawan dengan nama keluarga Masayashi itu belum menemukan titik terang. Jadilah ia ditahan oleh Kakashi juga Ino di ruang kerjanya. Jika saja ada sedikit celah untuk menyelinap lalu kabur dari dua orang itu, dengan senang hati Sasuke akan melakukannya. Namun sayangnya tidak begitu.

Sasuke sampai di bagian belakang kastil yang biasanya untuk berlatih para prajurit. Dia lebih dari tahu seluk beluk kastil bahkan diluar kepalanya. Pangeran kedua Inverno itu akan melalui jalan pintas menuju kamarnya. Karena biasanya banyak prajurit yang berjaga di lorong-lorong kastil dan ia tak ingin salah satu dari mereka memergokinya yang berkeliaran ditengah malam.

Sebelum tangannya meraih kenop pintu kamarnya, sebuah tangan memegang bahunya. Refleks, Sasuke mengambil tangan itu sebelum memelintirnya kebelakang tubuh orang yang memegang bahunya.

"Argh!"

Sasuke mendengus sebelum melepas kunciannya pada Kakashi, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu. Darimana saja kau, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Kakashi, dia lebih memilih mendorong pintu kamarnya. Tak perlu jawaban karena Sasuke tahu pria tua itu pasti mengetahui kebiasaannya ditengah malam. Lagipula Kakashi juga lebih memilih mengikutinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya daripada bertanya lebih lanjut seperti pengasuhnya dulu.

"Kau berkeliaran kemana saja tadi?" tanya Kakashi setelah mendudukkan bokongnya ke sofa panjang yang ada di kamar Sasuke seraya tangannya memijit pergelangan tangannya yang dipelintir Sasuke tadi.

"Kau tahu jawabannya."

"Aku sangsi kau tadi tidak berkeliaran diantara pepohonan hutan Sasuke. Jadi kemana saja kau?" matanya menyelidik memandang Sasuke. Tiba-tiba sesuatu tiba dipikirannya, kenapa dia tidak memikirkannya. Kakashi mengangguk-angguk seolah paham dengan situasiya kini, "Kau bertemu Sakura." tebak Kakashi.

Sasuke diam tetapi matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Hahaha, sekarang lihatlah siapa yang tertangkap basah, "Tidak salah lagi,"

"Aku ingin tidur. Kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Kakashi terkekeh, "Baik, baik," dia berjalan perlahan sebelum memastikan pangeran kecilnya telah berbaring diranjangnya, "Kalau aku boleh memberi saran, Sasuke. Lain kali hati-hati jika ingin bertemu Sakura jika tidak ingin dikeroyok rakyat Inverno yang menyangka Pangeran mereka mencuri ditengah malam."

Sejurus kemudian Kakashi menutup pintu kamar Sasuke seraya tertawa hingga bahunya naik turun. Dia akan mengingatkan Ino agar mengrangi kegiatan yang terlalu membuat Sasuke lelah. Tugasnya banyak tetapi anak itu tidak ingin melewati sehari pun untuk melihat gadis merah muda itu. Dasar!

…

…

…

 **SNOW WHITE WITH THE PINK HAIR**

…

…

…

Seperti kemarin, Sakura kembali masuk ke dalam hutan untuk mencari beberapa tanaman herbal khas Inverno. Tentunya jika ia beruntung. Semoga saja demikian.

Berjalan perlahan memasuki area hutan dengan rute yang sama yang Sakura lewati kemarin. Sesuatu mengusik pikirannya kali ini. Tadi malam ia ketiduran dimeja belajarnya. Namun saat bangun Sakura telah terbaring nyaman diranjangnya. Lalu sejak kapan dirinya mempunyai kebiasaan tidur sambil berjalan? Bukankah itu aneh? Jadi, sebelum Sakura berangkat untuk ke hutan. Dia menanyakan hal itu kepada Ayame, mungkin saja Ayame diam-diam mengangkatnya ke ranjang―tetapi Ayame mengangkat dirinya terdengar konyol karena tangannya yang sedang terluka.

"Bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau kau belajar selarut itu, Sakura. Seharusnya kau harus lebih memperhatikan kesehatanmu dengan istirahat yang cukup, … bla bla bla."

Bukannya jawaban yang Sakura dapat melainkan sebuah nasihat panjang lebar dari Ayame.

Sakura menghela napas kasar. Dia menggeleng perlahan, mencoba mengenyahkan semua pikiran mengenai 'kenapa ia bangun diranjang sedangkan ia kemarin jelas-jelas tertidur dengan tangan sebagai bantal'. Sepatu boot-nya berhenti bergesekan dengan tanah. Ia berhenti sebelum menggeram frustasi. Sakura hanya tidak ingin mempercayai apa yang Namiko katakan padanya.

"Mungkin saja itu, hantu penunggu kamarmu. Dia berbaik hati memindahkanmu keranjang dengan cara tubuhmu melayang diudara, Sakura"

Sakura menggeleng, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Mana ada hantu, bukan, mana ada tubuhnya melayang sendiri. Itu mustahil! Tetapi dia juga sedikit ragu dengan pernyataan Ayame.

"Jangan-jangan… Pangeran berkuda putih itu, Sakura." bisik Ayame ditelinganya yang tertutupi rambut berwarna merah muda itu.

Seketika itu, pernyataan yang Ayame katakan membuatnya menahan napas. Dan Sakura tahu apa yang dimaksud Ayame dengan 'Pangeran berkuda putih'. Tetapi hatinya masih meragukan jika Sasuke datang menemui dirinya. Ya, walau hampir setiap malam Pangeran Inverno itu datang menemuinya. Di kamar, di kedai, di hutan, atau di kebun sayur Paman Teuchi. Tapi 'kan tetap saja, Sakura yakin jika Pangeran tidak menemuiya tadi malam. Dia belajar sangat larut kemarin malam. Jadi Sakura tetap meragukan pernyataan itu, walau hatinya berpendapat sama dengan Ayame.

Sakura terduduk diantara akar-akar pohon oak yang besar. Dia mengambil botol berisi air minum, perlahan bibirnya menyentuh bibir botol kemudian menenggaknya perlahan. Sepertinya, kali ini Sakura akan membeli beberapa tanaman herbal langka di apotik yang berada di tengah kota. Kata Namiko disana lengkap, hampir semua obat herbal langka terdapat disana.

Lonceng kecil yang terpasang di atas pintu berbunyi ketika Sakura mendorong pintunya. Ucapan 'Selamat datang!' langsung menyambutnya. Dia membalasnya dengan senyum melihat keramahan para apoteker yang bekerja di apotik itu.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, nona?" pegawai laki-laki itu bertanya ramah pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum ramah, matanya menyapu seluruh penjuru apotik. Bersih, rapi, dan lengkap adalah tiga kata yang terlintas dikepalanya. Matanya langsung berbinar ketika melihat sejumput daun Marthen. Daun dari tanaman Marthen yang langka, hanya bisa ditemukan di daerah pegunungan. Bahkan saking langkanya, dulu Sakura harus merogoh kocek dalam untuk membeli stok apotiknya di Estate. Daun Marthen juga memiliki segudang khasiat untuk menyembuhkan beberapa penyakit dalam.

Disini juga menyediakan tanaman herbal segar dan kering atau obat herbal yang telah diolah. Semua tersedia disini, lengkap.

Sakura mengeluarkan buku bersampul cokelat tebal miliknya dari tas selempang. Dia membuka halaman demi halaman, mencari sesuatu yang ia butuhkan untuk persediaan obat serta bahan pembelajarannya untuk mengikuti tes Apoteker Kerajaan. Jemari Sakura berhenti disuatu halaman dengan gambar tanaman yang indah. Sulur-sulur membelit sebuah kayu yang dijadikan penegak tanaman itu. Daunnya berwarna keunguan dengan bunga-bunga kecil berwarna putih.

Sakura mendongak menunjuk tanaman Lyle, tanaman yang biasanya digunakan untuk produk kecantikan. Namun juga bermanfaat untuk mengobati luka sayatan akibat benda tajam―dan yang paling penting dapat menghaluskan kulit. Tanaman ini biasanya diproduksi menjadi minyak antiseptik tetapi tak jarang juga dalam bentuk krim. Obat itu pula yang Sakura pakai saat kakinya terluka juga ketika tangan Sasuke yang tergores pisau kecilnya.

"Wah, sayang sekali, Nona. Sebelum nona masuk, ada produsen kecantikan yang memborongnya. Jadi, kami kehabisan stoknya." Dengan wajah kecewa apoteker laki-laki itu memandang Sakura.

Sakura mendesah kecewa.

"Ah, jangan khawatir. Kami punya produknya―"

"Tidak." Sakura memotong ucapan apoteker laki-laki itu, "Maksudku, aku sedang membutuhkan tanaman itu bukan produknya."

"Kalau begitu… nona harus menunggu seminggu lagi,"

"Seminggu lagi?" Sakura membeo sedangkan apoteker laki-laki itu mengangguk dengan senyum yang tidak memudar sedikitpun.

Tapi 'kan tes menjadi Apoteker Kerajaan dua hari lagi, batin Sakura menjerit frustasi.

"Ano…" sebuah suara yang lembut menyambangi dua pasang telinga dengan pemiliknya yang memasang ekspresi berbeda. Sakura dan apoteker itu menoleh.

Dengan senyum yang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, apoteker laki-laki itu bersuara, "Ah! Nona Hinata, apa ada yang diperlukan lagi?"

Gadis dengan poni yang menutupi kedua alisnya itu menggeleng pelan seraya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis. Warna matanya yang ketika dipandang seolah ada sesuatu yang membuat hati Sakura tentram seketika, begitu menenangkan. Tanpa disadari ujung-ujung bibir Sakura terangkat membalas senyum manis gadis berponi itu.

"Maaf, jika saya memotong pembicaraan kalian."

Sakura membuka mulutnya namun kemudian dia harus menutupnya kembali, ketika apoteker laki-laki yang kelewat ramah didepan seorang gadis manis itu membalas ucapan gadis bernama Hinata. "Tidak, tidak, nona Hinata tidak memotong pembicaraan kami,"

Mata hijau Sakura menatap tajam apoteker pria yang sekarang Sakura 'cap menjadi seorang penggoda. Lihatlah senyum menyebalkan yang terlempar dari apoteker penggoda itu. Rasanya tangan Sakura ingin mencium pipi apoteker penggoda itu dengan sebuah kepalan maut. Shannaro!

Gadis itu mendongak memandang Sakura yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Kami punya tanaman itu di halaman belakang,―"

Sakura memiringkan kepala pink-nya. Maksudnya dia punya tanaman Lyle di halaman belakang rumahnya? Tapi apa cukup untuk proyek eksperimen Sakura?

Seolah bisa membaca raut wajah Sakura, gadis itu buru-buru menambahkan, "―kami menanamnya dengan sangat banyak disana."

"Eh, apa boleh?" tanya Sakura yang terlalu ragu, karena dia bahkan belum kenal dengan gadis berponi itu. Namun keraguan itu menguap setelah melihat anggukan mantap dari gadis berponi yang bernama Hinata itu. "Wah, terimakasih banyak."

Gadis berponi itu keluar lebih dahulu daripada Sakura. Degan segera Sakura memasukkan buku bersampul cokelatnya ke dalam tas selempangnya. Belum sempat melangkah, apoteker laki-laki itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang semakin membuat Sakura kebingungan.

"Wow, kau mendapat sebuah tiket emas, Nona. Bisa berkunjung ke halaman belakang… kau tahu? Kesempatan yang sedang kau miliki ini adalah impian seluruh apoteker yang ada di Inverno."

Sakura hanya memandang bingung wajah berseri apoteker laki-laki yang Sakura juluki sebagai apoteker penggoda itu. Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan apoteker itu. Sakura melesat mengikuti gadis berponi dengan senyum manisnya itu.

.

-fe-

.

Mata Sakura terbelalak, dia tidak menyangka gadis berponi itu membawanya ke Kastil Inverno. Sakura merasa heran, bukankah tadi gadis berponi itu mengajaknya ke halaman belakang rumahnya? Kenapa malah dirinya dibawa masuk ke pusat kerajaan?

Seolah mengetahui dan hapal denah Kastil Inverno. Gadis itu berjalan; berbelok ke kiri mengikuti lorong, lalu berbelok ke kanan mengikuti jalan setapak yang sengaja dibuat berbatu-batu―namun tetap lembut jika Sakura melepas sepatu boot-nya. Sesekali gadis dengan rambut lurus sepunggung itu menyapa orang-orang yang hilir mudik di Kastil Inverno.

Beberapa kali Sakura berkunjung ke Kastil untuk menemui Sasuke atau sekadar diundang Ino untuk makan malam bersama. Namun dia tak pernah melewati jalan setapak ini. Ini pertama kalinya dia memasuki area kastil yang berbeda. Hoodie yang dikenakan Sakura dilepas ketika memasuki area kastil tadi. Hal ini adalah rasa hormat kepada raja dan penghuni kastil. Rambut sebahunya menari akibat tertiup angin, matanya membulat takjub memandang pemandangan yang ada dibawahnya itu. Warna-warni tanaman yang ditaman memasuki penglihatannya. Sakura tahu, tanaman-tanaman yang ada dibawahnya itu adalah tanaman herbal. Sejauh mata memandang ada sejauh itulah tanaman herbal ditanam. Luar biasa, batinnya terkagum.

Dia melirik gadis berponi itu melambai ke arahnya. Sakura berjalan menuruni tangga, jadi ini yang disebut 'halaman belakang' oleh gadis itu. Dan tempat yang dijadikan impian untuk mengunjunginya bagi apoteker-apoteker diseluruh Kerajaan Inverno. Sakura setuju dengan pendapat apoteker pria tadi, dia mendapat sebuah tiket emas!

Sakura berani bertaruh bahwa semua tanaman herbal tertanam rapi berada di halaman belakang ini. Mungkin dari yang sering ditanam para penduduk sampai yang paling langka sekalipun. Semua ada disini. Lihat! Ada bunga Marina disini, bunganya mekar dan terlihat sangat besar dan indah. Sakura mengenali beberapa tanaman obat ketika dia melewati satu persatu anak tangga. Tetapi banyak tanaman yang asing dimatanya. Dia tahu pengetahuannya terhadap tanaman herbal masihlah dangkal, Sakura harus banyak belajar dan mulai sekarang dia bertekad untuk lulus tes Apoteker Kerajaan. Ya, dia harus lulus, harus!

"Kau bisa mengambil seperlumu disini. Ini adalah tanaman Lyle."

Mata Sakura tak lepas dari tanaman rambat yang ada dihadapannya itu. Dia mengambil buku bersampul cokelatnya kemudian membandingkan gambar yang ada dibukunya dengan tanaman yang ada didepannya. Hatinya seketika membuncah, tanaman Lyle ini diluar ekspetasinya. Indah luar biasa. Dia tersenyum memandang gadis berponi itu.

"Terimakasih," Sakura mengambil pisau kecilnya dari dalam saku pakaiannya. Dia memandang gadis itu bertanya melalui tatapan, "Bolehkah aku…?"

Gadis itu mengangguk tersenyum manis pada Sakura.

Perlahan tangan putih Sakura meraih sulur tanaman Lyle yang menggantung itu. Memotong perlahan batangnya, namun segera berhenti karena tangan gadis itu memegang lengannya. Sakura menoleh, raut wajahnya seolah bertanya 'ada apa?'.

"Bukan seperti itu," gadis yang tidak lebih tinggi dari bahunya itu mengambil pisau kecil Sakura. "Seperti ini, kau harus memilih sulur yang muda karena sulur yang masih muda itu yang mengandung minyak antiseptic terbanyak. Ini, apa ini cukup?"

Sakura terperangah mendengar penjelasan gadis manis itu. Gadis bermata amethyst itu sepertinya mengetahui lebih banyak daripada Sakura. Dia bahkan menghiraukan tanaman Lyle yang disodorkan kepadanya. "Berapa umurmu?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja seperti air yang mengalir dari ketinggian.

Hinata, nama gadis berponi itu, memandang Sakura heran. Kepalanya sedikit miring mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadis merah jambu. "Umurku… lima belas. Apa ada yang salah?" suara Hinata pelan bertanya, takut jika jawaban yang diberikannya nanti membuatnya kecewa.

Sakura menggeleng dengan cepat dia tersenyum pada Hinata. "Tidak, kau sangat berbakat. Namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Gadis merah jambu itu memperkenalkan dirinya seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangannya. Dia melihat tangan Sakura, dirinya begitu terpaku dengan uluran tangan itu. Dia memandang wajah Sakura yang tersenyum lebar menunggu tangan Hinata menyambutnya.

Hinata tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit menyambut uluran tangan Sakura. Gadis merah jambu yang ramah. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya, "Namaku Hyuuga Hinata."

Mereka larut dalam percakapan yang orang awam akan kebingungan dengan topik pebicaraan kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu. Hinata menceritakan pendapatnya tentang Sakura. Menurutnya, Sakura adalah gadis manis yang tahu tanaman Lyle. Tidak banyak orang tahu tanaman Lyle seperti apa dan Sakura mengetahuinya. Dia bahkan dibuat tercengang dengan beberapa penjelasan tentang khasiat tanaman Lyle dari mulut Sakura. Sedikit menyenangkan ketika seseorang mau mendengar cerita Hinata. Dia banyak bercerita tentang kesehariannya menjadi apoteker muda di Kastil.

"Hebat, kau masih sangat muda tapi kau sudah direkrut tanpa tes oleh kepala Apoteker, Hinata." Puji Sakura setelah mengetahui bahwa Hinata adalah seorang apoteker muda yang bekerja di Kastil Inverno.

"Itu hanya sebuah keberuntungan, Sakura-san. Aku tak sehebat yang kau kira. Aku juga masih perlu banyak belajar."

"Tidak, kau menjadi apoteker diusiamu yang ke delapan. Bukankah itu adalah sebuah bakat yang sangat luar biasa. Kau resmi menjadi Apoteker Kerajaan saat usiamu menginjak sepuluh tahun, kau benar-benar hebat, Hinata. Jangan merendah seperti itu, kau membuatku seperti belum ada apa-apanya dibanding denganmu."

Hinata memekik, "Ah, bukan seperti itu. Maafkan aku,"

Sakura tertawa melihat keluguan Hinata. Mereka terus mengobrol hingga tak sadar berjalan mendekati sebuah kain yang terpasang di dinding kastil. Kain itu besar dan dipenuhi tulisan-tulisan yang berjudul, Tes sebagai Apoteker Kerajaan. Sakura terpaku sesaat membaca kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis disana. Hatinya seketika bergemuruh, dia kembali bertekad untuk menjadi Apoteker Kerajaan.

"Kau pasti bisa lulus tes itu, Sakura-san." Kata Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk, tadi dia menceritakan niatnya untuk mengikuti tes menjadi apoteker kerajaan. Dan disambut baik oleh Hinata, hatinya mendadak senang karena Hinata mendukungnya. "Hm, terimkasih, Hinata."

"Sakura."

Kedua gadis itu menoleh ketika sebuah suara memanggil nama Sakura. Reaksi keduanya berbeda. Hinata yang langsung membungkuk hormat sedangkan Sakura yang terperangah menatap pemuda yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya. Pangeran kedua Kerajaan Inverno tengah berdiri dengan rambut lepek dan pakaiannya yang lebih kasual serta pedang kayu ditangan kanannya. Sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendapati gadis merah jambu itu dikompleks istana. Dia mengangguk membalas bungkukkan Hinata. Lalu matanya bergulir menatap seorang gadis yang membuatnya iri belakangan ini karena hidupnya yang bebas, dalam arti yang sebenarnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku… aku hanya―"

"Ah, maaf, Pangeran. Saya hanya membantunya mendapatkan tanaman Lyle di apotik hidup. Ta-tapi saya sudah meminta ijin pada penjaga gerbang utama bahwa saya boleh mengajak Sakura-san ke apotik." Hinata menunduk setelah memotong ucapan Sakura.

Sakura memandang Hinata yang sepertinya takut pada Sasuke. Dia tersenyum, Hinata memang sangat lugu dan kaku. Ah, dia lupa dimana dia sedang berdiri. Sakura masih berada didalam Kastil Inverno, maka sopan santun terhadap keluarga kerajaan sangat dijunjung tinggi disini. Dia membungkuk kepada Sasuke.

"Hn." Mata Sasuke memicing melihat Sakura membungkukkan punggungnya. Apa-apaan itu, bersikap formal lagi eh?

"Berhenti melakukan hal yang menyebalkan, Sakura." kata Sasuke tajam. Sedangkan Hinata terkejut mendengar Pangeran memanggil nama Sakura. tunggu dulu, bukankah tadi Pangeran memang memanggil Sakura? jadi, mereka sudah saling kenal?!

Sakura bergerak gelisah ditempatnya, apalagi melihat wajah kebingungan Hinata. "Maaf, seperti apa yang tadi Hinata katakan. Aku hanya meminta ini," Sakura mengangkat bungkusan berisi tanaman Lyle yang terikat didalamnya.

"Sekarang, kau ingin mencuri tanaman kerajaan kami?" suara Sasuke rendah namun sangat menyebalkan ketika tertangkap pendengaran Sakura.

"Aku sudah meminta ijin. Lagipula aku minta seperlunya saja."

"Seperlunya, tapi setiap hari. Itu namanya merugikan."

"Aku baru kali ini."

"Permulaan yang tidak baik, Sakura."

Sakura menahan umpatannya diujung lidah. Dia masih tahu tempat, jadi dia berusaha untuk tidak menaikkan suaranya sehingga ia bisa menahan kekesalannya. "Maaf, Pangeran. Hinata, aku ingin tahu dimana tempat supaya aku bisa mengambil formulir pendaftaran untuk tes itu."

Hinata yang masih bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi menjawab, "Di-disana. Mari kuantar, Sakura-san. Permisi Pangeran,"

Sasuke menyeringai, kekehan pelan keluar dari bibir tipisnya. "Hn, hati-hati."

.

-fe-

.

Lagi-lagi, dia sedang mengamati gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Dia menyeringai melihat gadis itu terlihat menahan emosinya. Sebelah tangannya melempar-lempar sebuah apel merah yang menjadi makan siangnya tadi. Setelah mengikuti targetnya dari kedai tempatnya tinggal hingga bertemu dengan Pangeran, sekarang ia tahu bahwa gadis itu adalah seorang ahli obat. Menarik, Pangeran Inverno yang menyukai gadis berambut merah jambu yang menggemari tanaman herbal.

Dia menggigit apel itu, manis dan segar. Matanya tak lekas beralih dari targetnya yang sedang berjalan diantara lorong-lorong bangunan utama. Mungkin sampai disini pengintaiannya. Saat ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menemui bos-nya dan melaporkan beberapa kemajuan dari interaksi targetnya. Dia melompat dari pembatas lantai, kemudian berjalan ke ruang kerja bos-nya. Bos yang menyewa jasanya untuk mengintai gadis dengan warna rambut langka. Langkah kakinya pasti dan tanpa keraguan, tangan pucatnya terulur untuk mengetuk pintu yang ada dihadapannya itu. Suara berat menyahut dari dalam mempersilahkan dirinya masuk.

"Ada perkembangan yang terjadi?"

Sai terkekeh matanya menyipit, seperti biasa bos-nya yang tanpa basa-basi sedikitpun menanyakan hasil kerjanya. Tangannya terangkat menyapa bos-nya yang bergelar Panglima Jenderal Kerajaan Inverno. "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, Bos?"

Danzou menatap tajam pemuda yang dibayarnya untuk melakukan pengintaian terhadap gadis yang dekat dengan Pangeran Sasuke. Tangan yang sejak tadi memegang sebuah perkamen penting, sekarang bertaut diatas meja. "Kau tahu jawabannya. Jangan buang waktuku untuk hal sepele seperti ini."

Sai melambaikan tangannya, "Baik, baik," seketika wajahnya memasang raut serius. "Dia baru saja datang berkunjung."

Panglima perang itu menatap pemuda pucat dihadapannya. Sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutupi kain penutup terpejam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat belum memberikan komentar setelah mendengar laporan singkat dari Sai. Dia berpikir untuk melakukan langkah selanjutnya. Matanya terbuka yang disambut senyum palsu dari pemuda yang disewa jasanya. Rahang tegas yang lebih terkesan galak itu bergetar.

"Pukul mundur gadis itu."

Sai kembali terkekeh mendengar perintah yang terdengar mutlak itu. Dia mengangguk sebelum keluar ruang kerja bos-nya. Sekejap tubuhnya telah berdiri diantara dahan-dahan pohon. Wajah pucatnya bersinar terkena cahaya matahari senja, dia kembali menggigit apel merah miliknya. Kemudian melemparnya tepat ke gerobak sampah yang lewat dibawah sana.

Dia melompat dari dahan ke dahan pohon tanpa tergelincir. Kelincahan yang dimilikinya adalah sebuah bakat yang selalu ia banggakan. Lincah dan tangkas selalu melekat dengan dirinya. Dia kembali menyeringai,

"Ayo kita mulai permainannya, Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/n :

Satu tokoh yang kemaren masih aku rahasiakan, akhirnya terkuak. Buahahahahahahahaahhahaahah uhuk uhuk uhuk, gimana nih? Semoga nge-feel yah gaes *kedipkedipcantik*

Maaf untuk apdet yang lama, sempet bingung scene scene yang harus dimasukkin dichap ini. Jujur, aku menantikan tes masuk jadi apoteker Sakura. karena disana, disana, disana… akan ada ahk! Aku gak mau kasi spoiler, takut nanti kalo udah apdet tuh chap malah nanti hasilnya gak bagus :( well semoga enggak.

Aku tahu ini jauh dari hari kamis apalagi jumat, tapi mumpung lagi maen ke wifi id. Kenapa enggak?! Wkwkwk *nice *mutermuter

Terimakasih untuk fave dan follow yang baru masuk, aku jadi tambah semangat buat ngelanjutin ini fic ^^)9.

Read and Review?

Aku masih berharap dan selalu berharap kalian buat review chap ini. Berikan tanggapan kalian tentang chap kali ini, aku tunggu selalu lho… :v:v hehehe. Tinggalkan jejak kalian ya gaes, berikan partisipasi kalian untuk chap ini.

Mind to Review?

 **Rinandafe**

 **1.46 pm, 22/01/2017**


	7. Chapter 7

Balasan review ch 6 :

 **Dewisetyawati411;** hahahaha :v tebakkan kamu salah kali ini. Iya tuh kakek danzou yang udah keriput masih aja ngrecokin urusan anak muda (inget umur dong kek :3) okeeeeh, ini udah lanjut semoga suka yaa… :):):3

 **Deidaratamvanjualpetasan;** Sai fallinlove ama Saku! Tidak dia hanya milik abang Sasu seorang wkwkwk :3 :v :v wokay, ini udah lanjut. Terimakasih yaa…

 **Williewillydoo;** Gaara? Ada gak yah, aku juga belum tahu mau masukkin dia ato enggak willi. Jadi tunggu aja kelanjutannya, oke! *kedipkedip*

 **Lightflower22;** Di amah emang kek gitu, didepaan Saku rada tsundere gaje gitu deh. Biasanya juga godain aku *ditimpuksendal* hehehe, makasih ya…

 **Uchiha cherry 286;** iya… Hinata sebagai Ryu dan Sai sebagai Obi, kalo untuk Danzou sebagai Jend. Haruko. Anime? Wah ada, ada, mau yang kayak anak sekolahan? Oke,oke, Kimi no Todoke, itu anime bagus tapi buat ep.1 season pertama rada jelek visualnya. Biar jelek alur ceritanya bagus, aku sampe nahan emosi gara2 cewe yang namanya Kurumi (aku pengen nyakar itu mulutnyaaaaa! *abaikan), menurutku animenya cukup aman karena KNT diadaptasi dari manga shojo yang kece bingits. Oke makasih semangatnya!

 **Guest;** Ganbatte! Terimakasih semangatnya ya… semoga kamu suka chap ini :):D

 **Wowwoh . geegee** **;** dendam? Ehm… kayaknya kurang tepat kalo dendam, liat aja chap selanjutnya *promosigapenting* *diceburin* heheh terimakasih…

 **Army-cherrybloss;** hallao… salam kenal juga ya. Jangan panggil senpai, aku juga masih baru ini disini. Panggil aku fefe, okay? Makasih semangatnya! :*:*:)

 **The rozes;** dia gak jahat kok, Cuma sedikit nakal aja sama Sakura heheh. Terimakasih… ^^

 **Guest;** Ganbatte! Makasih ya udah nyemangatin :*:3

 **Simcool;** hahaha, enggak kok, enggak ngebosenin. Aku malah takutnya fic ini yang ngebosenin :3 ehmm… kenapa aku menunggu review kamu? karena… pengin aja *gubrak* tapi emang aku bingung kenapa aku nunggu review kamu. Mungkin sesuai dugaan kamu kali ya, karena banyolan kamu yang bikin aku ketawa sendiri hahaha. Dan makasih banget atas kritik dan saran kamu, simcool. Semoga kedepannya aku bisa lebih baik dari sekarang #Aaaaaamin… kamu emang bener si, aku kalo nulis bahasa emang kaku. Aku usahain untuk menutupi kekurangan ku itu dengan terus belajar tentang bagaimana menulis yang baik dan tidak membuat pembaca bosan apalagi bingung sama tulisan aku *haddeh* oke deh! Thanks yaa ripiunya :)

 **Hanazono Yuri;** maaf lama, ini udah dilanjut^^

 **Nyawxv;** gomen, gomen, maafkan aku yang sangat telat untuk apdet ini cerita *huhuhu ToT, maapin yak…? Tapi ini kan udah apdet hehehe… semoga suka!

 **Haruna saki;** gomenasai Haruna Saki-chan, maaf ya telat banget postingnya. Jawabannya bisa diliat di chap ini dan chap depan, mungkin. Sekali lagi gomen ne… m(_ _)m

 **Kanonaiko;** gomen, gomen, gomen ne… iya ini udah apdet kok hehe :D maap ya telat, makasih udah ditunggu lho… semoga suka yaaaa

 **Kanonaiko;** uwaaahhh! Iya iya ini aku apdet, ampun… jangan tendang aku TwT aku tahu ini telat banget pake ngaret lagi. Semoga aja kamu suka yaaaa :D :v

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto** milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini

A/n: fic ini terinspirasi dari anime _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ (bagi yang belum tahu anime tersebut, silakan tanya mbah google), long fic, OOC, typos, tidak baku, ada beberapa OC, dll

…

…

…

 **SNOW WHITE WITH THE PINK HAIR**

…

…

…

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Sasuke?"

Mata Kakashi menyipit mengamati ekspresi pemuda telah berusia sembilan belas tahun itu. Seperti biasanya Sasuke akan berada dibalik meja kerjanya untuk mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai Pangeran. namun kali ini dia cukup aneh dan tidak seperti biasanya, Sasuke hari ini nampak lebih semangat dari biasanya. Walaupun wajahnya tetap datar dan _cuek,_ tetapi Kakashi tahu ada secuil kosakata 'berseri' diwajah Sasuke. Selama beberapa jam, Pangeran kedua Inverno itu menyelesaikan sampai lima puluh perkamen dari sepulang berlatih pedang bersama para prajurit. Bahkan hari baru saja berganti malam. Bukankah itu sebuah hal yang aneh dan tabu bagi seorang Kakashi yang selalu mendampingi Sasuke?

"Hn."

Jangan tertipu dengan gumaman rendah Sasuke. Dia bahkan menahan sudut bibirnya yang berkedut ingin membuat sebuah senyum. Mimik wajahnya sangat berbeda. Jadi, dengan mata yang terus mengamati aura bahagia dan semangat yang menguar dibalik punggung Sasuke. Kakashi memutuskan duduk di kursi yang tersedia disana. Jemari Kakashi yang terbungkus sarung tangan hitam membuka lembar demi lembar perkamen yang menjadi tugasnya. Sesekali mata beriris hitam keabu-abuan itu melirik sosok pemuda yang nampak berbeda kali ini. Rambut perak yang melawan gravitasi itu nampak bergoyang sedikit ketika Kakashi mendongak mendengar Sasuke yang berbicara.

"Bagaimana dengan Masayashi?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari perkamen yang tengah ia pelajari.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Sasuke?" Kakashi mengulangi pertanyaannya, "Kau terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya serta aura hitam yang sering kau keluarkan itu tidak nampak sama sekali. Apa yang membuatmu nampak berseri?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, "Tidak ada." Dia memandang Kakashi yang masih menatapnya dengan mata menyipit yang menjengkelkan itu. "Kerjakan tugasmu dan jawab pertanyaanku."

Suara rendah yang begitu tajam keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Kakashi menghela napas, kemana hilangnya aura warna-warni tadi?

Kakashi menurunkan perkamen yang tadi tengah ia baca agar lebih jelas. "Anak itu terlalu banyak membuat tingkah yang memalukan keluarganya. Aku sudah memberinya surat peringatan, tapi sepertinya tdak terlalu berguna."

"Kalau begitu, bawa dia ke Peradilan Para Tetua."

"Tidak semudah itu."

Alis Sasuke menukik tajam, mimik wajah yang tadinya berseri dan bersinar berubah serius dan memperhatikan, "Hn?"

"Kau tahu bahwa keluarga Masayashi adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak bangsawan di kerajaan ini." Sasuke menggangguk samar, "Mereka bukan sembarang bangsawan yang menguasai beberapa tanah yang ada Inverno. Keluarga mereka adalah keturunan murni dari lima bangsawan pendiri Kerajaan Inverno. Aku cukup sulit untuk mengurus anak itu, dia dilindungi oleh salah satu keluarganya yang bekerja di Pengadilan. Jadi kau tahu dimana dia akan berakhir."

"Copot gelar bangsawannya."

Mata Kakashi membulat sempurna mendengar perintah Pangerannya itu. Spontanitas yang menjadi kebiasaan Sasuke dalam memutuskan sebuah perkara bukanlah atas dasar 'asal bicara', tetapi memanglah begitu mekanisme kerja Pangerannya. Tegas, disiplin, dan langsung tindakan, adalah cerminan dari Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashi terdiam sejenak, memang cukup sulit mengurus seorang bocah yang cukup licin untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya. Apalagi jika posisinya yang cukup berkuasa. Usul yang Sasuke berikan memang sempat beberpa kali terlintas dikepalanya. Tetapi melihat kontribusi yang mereka berikan untuk Inverno dan asal usul keluarganya membuat Kakashi berpikir ulang untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan.

"Itu sulit, maksudku bocah itu anak pertama yang sekaligus menjadi penerus sah keluarga Masayashi. Mereka cukup berpengaruh di Inverno, Sasuke."

"Aku tak peduli. Ayahnya memakan uang kerajaan, sedangkan anaknya cukup mempermalukan keluarganya. Aku akan mengirim sebuah perigatan kepada Tuan Masayashi. Dia harus tahu apa yang telah dilakukan oleh anak dan cucunya." Keputusan final Sasuke bersifat mutlak, seakan tidak ada celah untuk menyanggahnya.

Kakashi kembali menyelami perkamen yang menjadi tugasnya sebelum bergumam rendah, "Baiklah, jika itu keputusan yang kau ambil. Aku akan membantumu jika nanti ada batu besar yang akan menghalangi jalanmu, Sasuke."

"Hn."

-fe-

"Kau sudah siap, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk seraya tangannya memasukkan sebuah buku bersampul cokelat ke dalam tasnya. Hari ini adalah Pembukaan Pendaftaran untuk mengikuti tes menjadi Apoteker Kerajaan. Kata Hinata akan ada beberapa infomasi yang akan diumumkan pada hari ini. Maka dari itu Sakura akan mempersiapkan semua dengan baik. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu telah bertekad untuk lulus tes sebagai Apoteker Kerajaan.

"Formulir pendaftaran sudah siap?"

"Ha'i!"

"Bekal yang telah aku siapkan sudah kau masukkan ke dalam tas kesayanganmu, Sakura?" tanya Ayame yang nampak seperti seorang ibu yang mengabsen setiap barang bawaan anaknya.

"Semua sudah siap." Sakura tersenyum, "Kau jadi seperti nenekku, Ayame-san."

Tawa seketika pecah di kamar Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu bersiap dengan memakai hoodie-nya serta menyampirkan tasnya pada bahu kanannya. "Terimakasih, Ayame-san."

"Kalau kau mengatakan 'terimakasih' dengan nada seperti itu, kau membuatku seperti seorang ibu yang akan melepas anak gadisnya pergi, Sakura."

Tawa kembali pecah memenuhi setiap sudut kamar yang disewa Sakura. Ayame mengantarnya hingga ke depan kedai. Sebenarnya Ayame sangat ingin mengantar Sakura sampai ke Kastil Inverno, tetapi banyak pekerjaan yang menunggunya di dapur.

"Berjuanglah, Sakura!"

Sakura mengangguk seraya tangannya meninju udara, "Yosh! Terimakasih."

"Semoga berhasil!"

Ayame melambaikan tangannya keudara, membalas lambaian tangan Sakura. Dia tersenyum simpul seraya berdoa dalam hati agar tes yang Sakura ikuti berjalan dengan lancar dan impian gadis berambut merah muda itu terwujud.

Belum sampai di pintu gerbang Kastil Inverno, hiruk pikuk keramaian sangat terasa disekitar Sakura. Diluar perkiraan Sakura, ternyata lebih banyak yang ingin menjadi Apoteker Kerajaan Inverno. Mata hijau permatanya menyapu keramaian kemudian gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sejenak Sakura menarik napas dalam bertekad dalam hati bahwa dia akan berjuang dan mengalahkan semua saingannya. Tangannya mengepal kencang sebelum menarik napas kembali untuk membulatkan niatnya. Sakura mengangguk mantap kemudian berjalan mantap menuju tempat dimana impiannya akan diwujudkan.

Seluruh peserta yang akan mengikuti tes berkumpul di Aula Kerajaan. Sakura duduk di barisan ketiga, dia dapat melihat Hinata yang nampak cantik dengan balutan seragam Apoteker Kerajaan Inverno. Sudut bibirnya terangkat tatkala melihat senyum Hinata yang tertuju padanya. Dan hal itu membuatnya termotivasi untuk lulus tes dan menjadi Apoteker seperti Hinata.

Di depan Aula berdiri seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang tengah memberikan pidatonya kepada para peserta yang akan mengikuti tes. Sempat terbesit dipikirannya jika wanita yang berdiri disana terlampau muda untuk menjabat sebagai Kepala Apoteker Kerajaan Inverno. Namun dirinya juga tidak meragukan bakat yang dimiliki wanita itu jika melihat Hinata yang masih sangat muda―bahkan tiga tahun dibawahnya menjadi seorang Apoteker sebuah kerajaan yang besar. Sakura mengakui bahwa Inverno memang kerajaan yang menghargai setiap bakat yang dimiliki oleh rakyatnya tanpa memandang usia. Sekali lagi, Sakura dibuat kagum dengan Kerajaan ini.

"Baik, perkenalkan nama saya Shizune. Saya adalah Kepala Apoteker Kerajaan Inverno, orang yang bertanggung jawab dengan kesehatan anggota keluarga kerajaan serta peredaran obat dan tanaman herbal yang beredar diseluruh Kerajaan Inverno. Terimakasih atas partisipasi yang kalian berikan dengan mengikuti Seleksi menjadi Apoteker Kerajaan. Sebelum saya jelaskan tahapan tes yang akan kalian lalui, kalian telah diberi tahu tentang ketentuan dan peraturan jika kalian sedang berada di dalam Kastil Inverno. Dan tentunya tentang peraturan seleksi yang diadakan tiap tahunnya.

"Akan ada tiga tahap seleksi. Yang pertama adalah ujian tertulis yang akan dilaksanakan pukul sebelas nanti. Ujian ini mencakup beberapa pengetahuan umum sebagai apoteker. Peserta yang tidak lulus ujian tertulis, otomatis gugur untuk mengikuti tahap seleksi selanjutnya. Kemudian, tahap kedua yaitu menguji seberapa luas pengetahuan kalian tentang tanaman herbal. Tahap kedua ini dibagi menjadi dua seleksi, tertulis dan praktek. Dan yang akan lolos seleksi tahap berikutnya hanya dua puluh orang dan hanya sepuluh orang yang akan menjadi apoteker kerajaan. Oleh karena itu, peserta yang tak mempunyai keinginan yang kuat dan bakat untuk lulus seleksi ini akan gugur sebelum bertanding. Serta untuk tahap ketiga yang bererti tahap final akan dijelaskan setelah seleksi tahap kedua selesai…"

Ditempatnya Sakura mendengarkan dengan baik penjelasan dari Kepala Apoteker tentang tahapan seleksi yang akan dilaluinya. Sakura mengambil napas dalam sebelum matanya menyisir peserta yang mengikuti tes menjadi apoteker ini. Sekitar seratus orang yang mendaftar sebagai Calon Apoteker Kerajaan. Sangat banyak dan berbanding terbalik dengan jumlah kuota yang disediakan yaitu hanya duapuluh peserta dan itupun akan diseleksi menjadi sepuluh orang. Namun hal itu tak akan menyurutkan semangat Sakura untuk lulus seleksi.

Setelah acara pembukaan yang dilakukan oleh Kepala Apoteker, para peserta dibebaskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar Kastil sebelum ujian tertulis dilaksanakan satu jam kedepan.

Semenjak di Aula ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya penasaran. Sebesar apakah ruang Perpustakaan ―yang letaknya disebelah Aula― Kastil Inverno?

Dan hal itu dijawab dengan tatapan takjub yang terpantul diiris hijau Sakura. Bagaimana tidak? Ruang dengan rak-rak buku raksasa itu jauh lebih besar dari Aula tempat tadi dimana acara Pembukaan dilaksanakan. Mungkin jika dia ingin membaca seluruh buku yang berada di perpustakaan ini, dirinya akan membutuhkan waktu lebih dari setahun untuk menyelesaikannya. Pantas saja, Kerajaan Inverno terkenal dengan penghargaannya terhadap rakyat yang berbakat dibidangnya.

Perpustakaan tampak sedikit ramai namun masih terlihat kondusif. Beruntung, ruangan sebesar ini dilengkapi dengan meja panjang yang besar dan kursi yang banyak sehingga Sakura tak kebingungan akan membaca buku bersampul cokelatnya dimana. Dia meletakkan tas selempangnya di atas meja. Kemudian mengeluarkan buku bersampul cokelat serta buku catatannya.

"Nona Sakura?"

Sakura menengok ke asal suara ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Seorang pria berkacamata tersenyum memandangnya. Mau tak mau membuat Sakura harus membalas senyuman itu.

"Ah, ternyata benar nona Sakura. Tak kusangka kau juga mengikuti tes ini." Pria itu terkekeh pelan karena ucapannya.

Sedangkan Sakura menatap bingung pria yang terkesan telah akrab dengannya itu. "Ehm… maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Eh? Apa kau lupa? Aku yang kau tolong di hutan beberapa hari lalu."

Sakura memegang dagunya mencoba mengingat, namun hasilnya nihil. Dia menggeleng pelan memandang pria berkacamata itu. Gadis musim semi itu mengamati wajah pria berkacama mungkin saja dia dapat mengenalinya. Mengingat pria itu mengatakan bahwa dia pernah menolong pria itu di hutan. Eh!

"Ah, tuan yang kena rampok!"

Pria itu hanya terkekeh ketika Sakura menyebutnya demikian. "Ahaha… kau mengingatnya juga. Terimakasih karena kau sudah menolongku, jika kau tidak menolongku mungkin saja saat itu aku sudah kehabisan darah."

"Apa sekarang kau baik-baik saja, tuan?" Sakura melihat sebelah tangan pria itu yang berbalut perban.

"Ya, tentu saja. Ini semua berkatmu, nona Sakura."

"Syukurlah, tuan…?"

"Kabuto, Yakushi Kabuto."

Selama beberapa menit mereka sedikit berakap-cakap mengenai; obat-obatan, tanaman herbal, hingga kebetulan yang sama ingin menjadi seorang apoteker kerajaan. Perpustakaan tampak lenggang, semua peserta serius dengan buku bacaan mereka begitupula Sakura. Dia tengah menghapal beberapa dasar-dasar mengobati pasien. Bermodal buku catatannya serta buku bersampul cokelat miliknya. Sakura siap untuk mengikuti ujian tertulis tahap pertama yang akan dilaksanakan lima belas menit lagi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah keributan kecil terjadi. Pertengkaran antara peserta ujian. Mereka saling adu mulut menuduh satu sama lain. Dan hal itu menjadi perhatian seluruh pengunjung perpustakaan. Penjaga perpustakaan datang untuk melerai namun malah semakin menambah keributan. Masing-masing mempertahankan pendapat dan argumen masing-masing. Tak ada yang mau mengalah.

Prajurit yang berjaga di depan perpustakaan masuk setelah ada yang melapor tentang keributan yang terjadi. Ruangan semakin riuh akibat adu mulut yang hampir saja berujung dengan perkelahian fisik jika saja Kepala Apoteker datang terlambat beberapa detik saja. Pada akhirnya kedua peserta didiskualifikasi sebelum ujian tertulis dilaksanakan. Karena dianggap tidak menaati peraturan sebagai peserta dan tidak menjaga etika, sopan, dan santun ketika berada di area Kastil Inverno.

Lima belas menit berlalu, ujian tertulis tahap pertama akan segera dilaksanakan. Sakura menghela napas, tak mengerti dengan apa yang berada di pikiran kedua peserta tadi. Hanya karena perselisihan kecil kemudian menjadi besar. Dia mengambil tas selempangnya yang tadi diletakkan di atas meja. Ketika tangannya akan menggapai tali selempang sebuah tangan juga terulur. Sakura mendongak, mendapati seorang pria dengan pakaian cukup rapi berdiri di sampingnya. Pria itu tersenyum memandang Sakura kemudian menyerahkan buku catatannya yang ternyata terjatuh ke lantai.

"Terimakasih." ucap Sakura kepada pria itu.

"Ayo, Sakura-san. Kau tidak ingin terlambat mengikuti ujian 'kan?" ajak Kabuto.

Sakura menoleh kemudian mengangguk dan bergegas memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam tas. Sesaat Sakura menengok ingin mengucapkan 'terimakasih' sekali lagi, namun pria tadi telah menghilang. Kedua alis Sakura bertaut kebingungan. Sesaat tadi dia ―pria itu― masih ada di sampingnya lalu sesaat kemudian dia tiba-tiba menghilang bagaikan angin. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, mungkin sudah berjalan keluar sebelum Sakura menyadarinya. Mencoba untuk menghiraukannya, Sakura kembali bergegas dan sedikit berlari ketika Kabuto kembali memanggil namanya untuk berjalan lebih cepat lagi.

-fe-

Sai tersenyum, bukan seringai yang biasa ia tampilkan diwajah tampannya. Dia tersenyum, benar-benar 'tersenyum' dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Dari balik rak-rak besar berisi buku dan perkamen-perkamen kerajaan pria pucat itu bersembunyi. Begitu mudah ternyata melakukan misi yang dia kerjakan kali ini. Tangan kanannya menimang-nimang sebuah buku dengan sampul daun maple yang telah mengering. Pikirannya kembali melayang ketika tadi Sai menyerahkan sebuah buku yang tak sengaja terjatuh kepada gadis merah jambu―gadis yang menjadi target untuk misinya. Gadis itu memiliki mata yang cukup indah ternyata. Hijau bening seperti padang rumput yang berada di desa kelahirannya. Dan hal itu membuat misi ini terlihat menyenangkan.

Sai kembali menaikkan sudut bibirnya, sekarang seringaian yang biasa ia tampilkan menghias wajah pucatnya. Buku maple―begitulah Sai menyebutnya― yang ia pegang ia simpan dibalik jubah seragam hitamnya. Sai kemudian berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan; melewati Aula yang menjadi ruang ujian tertulis para calon Apoteker Kerajaan. Sekilas ia dapat melihat kepala berwarna merah jambu yang menjembul diantara peserta-peserta yang tengah mengikuti ujian. Seringaian terpulas diwajah Sai tanpa bisa ia tahan ketika melihat gadis itu.

Sai berhenti, kepalanya terangkat melihat seorang pria dengan pakaian selayaknya seorang Pangeran tengah berdiri menatap pintu masuk Aula. Lihatlah, bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyebutnya misi yang menarik?

Sai sedikit mengangguk saat seorang wanita berambut pirang melewatinya. Dia kembali tersenyum, misi ini memang akan menarik. Rambut yang menutupi dahinya sedikit tersibak akibat sapuan angin ketika ia melompat di belakang gedung Aula yang sepi.

.

.

Ino berhenti sejenak, dia menengok ke belakang. Dia seperti mengenal siapa pria yang tadi berpapasan dengannya dan sepertinya pria itu juga mengenal dirinya. Tapi siapa?

"Yamanaka-san, ini perkamen yang Anda minta tadi."

"Ah, terimakasih, Hinata." Ucap Ino seraya mengambil sebuah perkamen dari tangan Hinata.

"Apa ada lagi yang bisa aku bantu, Yamanaka-san?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum manisnya. Ino menggeleng kemudian tersenyum sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Hinata. Hinata mengangguk sebelum pamit karena ada urusan lain yang harus ia lakukan.

Ino kembali menengok ke belakang, pria tadi telah menghilang. Ino ingat senyum pria tadi tapi dimana? Tapi mungkin saja pria tadi adalah salah satu prajuritnya. Dia tadi mengenakan seragam khusus prajurit Inverno. Ino kembali mengambil langkah sebelum sesaat berhenti untuk mendongak. Benar saja, Sasuke dan Kakashi tengah menatapnya. Dia melotot melihat Kakashi yang melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, menunjukkan sebuah perkamen yang tadi dia minta dari Hinata.

Sedangkan Kakashi yang melihatnya seperti tahu akan maksud dari Ino. Dia tahu apa artinya itu dan begitu juga Sasuke sepertinya. Perkamen yang diangkat Ino pasti tugas tambahan. Baru saja mereka selesai menyelesaikan hampir seratus perkamen tadi, sekarang ada perkamen tambahan yang akan segera tiba untuk dikerjakan. Tetapi memang itulah yang menjadi tugas mereka. Mau bagaimana lagi?

Ino hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Kakashi yang kelewat berlebihan dari atas sana. Gadis yang selalu membawa pedangnya kemana-mana itu kembali berjalan. Kali ini menuju ruang kerja sang Pangeran kedua Inverno. Dia akan mencai tahu nanti tentang pria yang tadi berpapasan dengannya. Dan tentang kenapa pria itu memakai seragam khusus untuk prajurit. Karena setahu Ino prajurit yang berseragam seperti itu tergolong sedikit jumlahnya dan seharusnya Ino tahu siapa saja yang memakainya walaupun dia tidak mengetahui nama-namanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Next…**

 **A/n :**

Aku minta maaf karena updet yang telat. Aku tahu telah tiga bulan fic ini nggak updet-updet (udah kayak bang Toyib aja nih :v). Akan aku jelaskan alasan dibalik ngaretnya updet SWWTPH (kalian boleh close jika tidak berminat membaca atau langsung scroll ke bawah, tetapi… akan ada beberapa info yang akan aku kasi tahu nanti hehe :3) *digilessendal*

Kenapa selama tiga bulan gak updet-updet?

Karena, mendadak aku dikasih tugas menjadi penulis naskah untuk projek film kelas yang jadi tugas bahasa Indonesia. Sebenernya si bisa-bisa aja, semedi sebentar dapet ide ketik deh. Sayangnya gak semudah itu. Genre yang akan kelas ku putuskan adalah horror *amazing!* dan masalahnya aku gak suka horror. Karena gak suka aku gak punya koleksi bacaan horror maupun film-nya, alhasil gak ada referensi buat bikin naskah. Tapi… disitulah tantangannya, setelah sekian lama mengerjakan itu naskah, sekarang filmnya udah selesai *Alhamdulillah* (kalian bisa tonton di channel youtube punya temen gendut saya, tulis aja di kolom search youtube Angga dag – pilih yang ada tulisan 'Simfoni Hitam') *ini maksa banget ya promosinya haha*

Wah, kebanyakan bacot nih gue. Maapin yaaa…

Nah karena itu fic ini terlantar, manalagi plot yang udah ada di otak buyar semua. Jadilah molor dan ngaret updet SWWTPH. Maapin yak :D hehe…

Oh ya, di chap ini malah aku belum memunculkan scene ujian apoteker Sakura ya…? ya gini, kalo ide udah mampet, hufft! Jika kalian berkenan nih… tunggu chap depan yaa! ^^)b tunggu gimana cara Sai menyingkirkan Sakura ya gaes. Di akhir chap ini juga kayaknya Ino rada ngeh sama keberadaan Sai (kalo kalian jeli, kalian pasti tahu kapan Ino liat Sai).

Oke, maaf karena aku curhat kepanjangan. Terus juga nggak ada info yang penting-penting amat yang aku kasih tahu. Aduh… maapin yak… dan terimakasih buat reviewers-ku yang senantiasa mengingatkanku akan deadline updet fic ini hehe *jadi malu akuh*

Tolong tulis tanggapan kalian ya di kolom review. Karena tanpa review kalian hidup aku hampa gaes :'( hiks, hiks, *alay _-

Di Review yak! Biar aku teros semangat untuk lanjutin fic ini sampai TAMAT. Aaaaaamin….

Sampai jumpa lagi di chap depan, babay!

 **Rinandafe**

 **10:38 am, 17/04/2017**


	8. Chapter 8

Balasan review ch 7 :

 **Kanonaiko;** woah…! Untung kamu pm, coba kalo enggak aku ga bakal tahu siapa simcool sebenarnya muehehehe… waduh, seperti biasanya ya, review yang panjang―bgt. Tapi… aku suka! :D Maaf yaa kalo EYD-nya masih sangat sangat sangat berntakan, huft! Aku masih dalam tahap belajar jadi maklumin, tapi aku akan terus memperbaiki tulisan aku kok, dan makasih untuk semua masukan serta saran yang kaku berikan padakuh *cailahhh hehe SEMANGAT!

 **Kanonaiko;** hahaha, sampe dua kali review yaahh… hm…

 **Kanonaiko;** lagi? Ahahaha oke oke, makasih udah dipollow dan dipaporitin yak!

 **Hanazono yuri:** seperti biasa hanya sepatah kata, tapi terimakasih banyak karena udah mau ikutin sampe sini. Yosh! Ini lanjutannya semoga kamu suka :D

 **Diniavivah1123;** oke ini aku udah update, gimana nih? Termasuk cepet atau ngaret pake banget? Hehehe… semoga suka!

 **Dewisetyawati441;** iyaaa, akhirnya aku update juga *sigh~* ahaha maap, maap yaa sampe lupa gitu, haduhh maapin aku yang apdet pake ngaret kemaren ya, ini juga kayaknya ngaret juga ya? hehehe :3 Semoga tugasnya cepet selesai yaaa (setelah sekian lama― malah uda dikumpulin *haddeh… :V) Terimakasih… (gimana udah nonton film ku belum? *menelisik* semoga kamu ga ketawa sendiri dan bingung liatnya wkwkwk :D)

 **Army-cherrybloss;** Yoshh! Ganbatte! Kobarkan semangat masa mudamu wuahahahaha *uhukuhuk!* waduh, updet cepet? Ehm… ini termasuk cepet ga? (tolong, jangan lempar bakiyak *gaje_-) hehehe :v terimakasih karena masih mau mengikuti SWWTPH sampai sini, semoga ga bosen-bosen yaaaa :D

 **Wowwoh . geegee;** wah… kelamaan nih jadi pada lupa, haddeh_- *timpukinajafefe* maaf yaa… kamu sampe lupa, apalagi saya?! *what?!*abaikan* oke aku akan semangat! Thanks yaaa…

 **Williewillydoo;** Sai jangan dibikin jahat? (muehehehehe padahal aku pengin jadiin dia suami akuh _-) wah, kalo masalah ini… kita lihat aja kedepannya gimana? Sama saku kah? Ino kah? Atau mau ngelamar akuh? Wkwkwkwk *udahtendangajaauthornya! Makasih yaaa…

 **Fujiwara;** woah! Salam kenal juga fujiwara… :D oh iya? Gaada scene sasusaku ya? hehehe, gapapa lah. Sasu kan lagi kencan sama aku *shannaro! *ampunsakuraaaa Yosh Ganbatte! Semoga ini termasuk kilat yaaa hehehe…

 **Pantatayam berjidatlebar;** ehm… sebelum aku bales review dari kamu, aku mau tanya. Kenapa kau suka ganti-ganti penname? Aku bingung jadinya *alah…bilangajaudahpikun *dasar! Orange? oh ya! aku uda liat animenya sampe tamat dan bikin baper gileeee! Makasih nih rekomen animenyaaa, nanti kalo aku sempet aku cari animenya. Untuk pertanyaan kamu… benar sekali, tapi mungkin! hehehe

 **Guest;** oke, makasih udah mau nunggu ini fic yg garing-molor-pake-ngaret-pula, SEMANGAT!

 **Luv affair;** nah ini udah updet, hehehe :3 ini… termasuk kategori cepet ga nih? Hahaha, dan makasih banget yaa udah mau suka sama aku *eh! Makudnya fic aku hehehe :v

 **Tehuchihasakura1;** Hai, hai, hai…! Salam kenal jugaa yaaa. Terimakasih yaaa… berarti aku berhasil menyenangkan hati pembaca fic ku ini *smirk* iya aku aja suka banget kalo sasu malu-malu, apalagi malu karena udah mau deket sama aku (iya jelas malu kamu nya aja bau ketek *what!) Yosh, SEMANGAT!

 **Guest;** wah, seru gimana nih? Semoga yg positif yaaa. Update-nya bakal lama ato enggak? Wah, kalo ini sih aku ga tau, kalo gitu ini termasuk cepet atau enggak nih? Hehe :v kamu bener banget, sepanjang cintaku kepada abang sasu *aw~ *tolongjanganshannaro-inakusakura *abaikan_- arigato ne… ^^

 **Chanbaeksaranghaeheni;** di chap sebelumnya sebenernya udah dijelasin. Walaupun secara garis besar (wah, jangan-jangan… mau spoiler, nih?) tapi untuk lebih lengkapnya. Lebih baik terus kutin bagaimana kisah selanjutnya…! Hahahaha *digilesbakiyak *pergikepelukanabangsasuke oke, terimakasih yaaaa, ^^

 **Maria;** oke say, aku udah sambung nih chap lapannya hehehe *nyengirkuda* maaf telat yaaa

 **Namidairo;** Holaaaaa, wah makasih yaa :D aku juga suka kamu yang suka SWWTPH lhooo hehehe, syukur deh kalo sampe nge-feel gitu, aku jadi seneng karena bacaan aku bisa dimengerti yah :D Semoga semakin seru! Aaaaaamin… oke ini udah dilanjut, semoga sukaa yaaa, maaf juga kalo molor hehehe *namanyajugamanusia*

 **Okun-rin;** maaf ya kalo enggak sesuai ekspetasi kamu saat baca ini. Aku ga akan nyangkal bahwa fic yg aku buat ini memang mirip atau seperti yang kamu bilang cuma ganti nama pemainnya aja. Tetapi jika kamu baca a/n di chap 1, bahwa aku memang sengaja membuat alur dan beberapa scene dari fic aku sama kayak animenya dan itu hanya sampai ujian apotekernya shirayuki. Karena itu sampai chap ini mungkin sama kayak animenya, tapi aku uda sering bilang bahwa fic ini masih jauh dari konflik yang sebenarnya, ya, katakan fic ini versi sasusakunya. Terimakasih karena kamu udah mau baca sampe chapter 2, sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena membuat kamu kecewa serta terimakasih telah mengkritik fic punyaku yang jauh dari kata baik, terimakasih :)

 **Cherrysand;** oke ini suda lanjut, semoga sukaa^^/

 **Nemurihime;** hai jugaa nemurihime…! Kalo gitu selamat datang di SWWTPH! Semoga suka chap ini yaa :D terimakasih semangatnya!

 **Kenji seiseichan;** hihihihi~ (ketawanya mbak kunti :D) makasih ya uda mau suka fic ini dan makasih juga lho uda mau sabar buat nunggu ini apdet hehe dan terimakasih uda bilang ga kalah menarik sama animenya hehe *jadimaluakuh :3

 **Nyawxv;** Yosh, aku udah semangat nih! Wah, wah, wah, sabar ya… kalo untuk adegan kissu kissu kayaknya masih lama (kayaknya…) hehehe, Ganbatte! semoga sukaa yaa :D

 **Cucumadara;** Hueeee… TwT maapin aku yaa, duh lama banget ya? duh maapin yak, *udahjitakaja *what… terimakasih, semoga suka ya, say… ^^v

 **Sridewi Iyoko jr;** ini dia lanjutannya, maaf ya telat pake ngaret lagi hehe :v makasih yaaa, semoga suka :3

 **Rere;** ini suda apdet lhoooo hehe, diculik ngga ya? cari tau sendirii aja ya biar gregetnya dapet wkwkwk *ditendang. Uwaahhh, adegan fenomenal kayak gimana tuh? Semoga suka yaaa…

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto** milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini

A/n: fic ini terinspirasi dari anime _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ (bagi yang belum tahu anime tersebut, silakan tanya mbah google), long fic, OOC, typos, tidak baku, ada beberapa OC, dll

.

.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi diskusi itu sejenak. Ino mengangkat dagunya, mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Pangeran Inverno untuk masuk. Karena dia tahu dua pria dengan penampilan yang berbeda di depannya itu tak akan ada yang menyahut atau sekedar membuka suara jika ada dirinya disana. Yamato datang membawa kotak berisi tumpukan perkamen ditangannya. Pria yang menjabat sebagai ketua Divisi Pelatihan Prajurit itu membungkuk sebelum menyapa Pangeran Inverno. Kemudian, menyapa dengan ramah pria bermasker yang selalu ia hormati itu, Kakashi.

Pria yang setahun lebih muda dari Kakashi itu mendekati dan tersenyum pada Ino, "Ini data yang kau minta, Ino. Lengkap dengan hobi dan warna apa yang mereka sukai." Ujar Yamato, mengerling kepada Ino.

Ino mengangguk, "Bagus, jika begitu. Aku tidak akan susah mencarikan pakaian yang bagus untuk mereka." candanya pada Yamato.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kakashi dengan alis yang bertaut penasaran.

Yamato terkejut namun kemudian terkekeh dengan candaan yang Ino berikan. "Jadi, pria beruntung mana yang telah membuatmu jatuh cinta, Ino?" goda Yamato dan hal itu membuat Kakashi semakin penasaran dengan arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Ada yang membuatmu jatuh cinta? Aku kira kau jatuh cinta padaku dari pertama kali kita bertemu nona Yamanaka." Kakashi berujar dengan senyum jumawanya yang tersembunyi dibalik masker hitam kesayangannya.

Sedangkan Ino seketika kehilangan selera humornya. Gadis itu menatap datar kedua pria yang telah akrab semenjak mereka masuk sebagai kandidat untuk mengawal Sasuke. Ino menyibak rambut yang menutupi mata kannanya, lalu dengan nada tajam, "Tutup mulut kalian, atau aku patahkan tangan kanan kalian satu persatu." Dan dengan kilatan dimata aqua-nya. Ino menutup mulutnya dengan senyum manis nan polos di wajah ayu-nya.

Setelah ultimatum yang meluncur dengan amat lancarnya dari Ino sukses membuat Yamato dan Kakashi terdiam ditempatnya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat drama sabun colek yang singkat itu membuka suaranya, "Itu data para Anbu?" dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Ino.

"Ya. Aku curiga dia lepas tugas atau ada hal yang mencurigakan saat Ujian Apoteker kemarin. Dan hal yang terpenting adalah aku tidak mengenali wajahnya."

Anbu atau prajurit khusus adalah prajurit yang dilatih dua kali lipat porsi latihan prajurit biasa bertugas sebagai mata-mata kerajaan atau pengawal inti anggota keluarga kerajaan. Jumlah mereka dapat dikatakan sedikit dengan perbandingan satu banding tiga dengan jumlah prajurit biasa. Seleksi masuk Anbu cukup ketat, hanya mereka yang mempunyai mental dan fisik sekuat baja lah yang mendapat gelar Anbu. Mereka diperintah secara langsung oleh Raja. Tetapi untuk saat ini kendali Anbu dipegang oleh Panglima Jenderal yang dijabat oleh Shimura Danzou atas perintah Raja. Dan pria yang Ino temui ketika ujian apoteker tahap pertama dilangsungkan memakai seragam Anbu. Sebenarnya tidak sulit untuk mengenali wajah anggota Anbu karena disetiap seleksi Anbu, Ino pasti ikut andil dalam memilih mana prajurit yang pantas untuk menjadi Anbu Kerajaan Inverno. Namun, pengecualian untuk pria yang Ino curigai ini.

"Jadi maksudmu kau akan mencari sendiri profil Anbu yang kau curigai itu?" alis Ino mengerut mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi, "karena hanya kau yang mengetauhi wajah Anbu itu, Ino." Kakashi menghela napas. Walaupun Ino gadis kuat yang cerdas namun terkadang sikap bodohnya itu keluar dan membuat segalanya terasa bodoh. "Benar." Ucap Ino pelan.

Merasa tidak ada yang membutuhkan bantuannya, Yamato mengundurkan dirinya. "Kau boleh bergabung, Yamato." Ucap Kakashi mengijinkan. Yamato berterimakasih karena dapat ikut andil dalam masalah yang tengah mereka selesaikan tetapi ada hal lain yang harus ia kerjakan. Sebelum dia menutup pintu ruang kerja Sasuke, Yamato membungkuk dan meminta maaf.

Sepeninggal Yamato, Ino membuka satu persatu perkamen yang memuat profil data serta latar belakang prajurit Anbu. Hingga perkamen yang ke dua puluh, gadis berambut pirang tersebut tidak menemukan orang yang sedang ia cari. Ino kembali mengambil perkamen yang selanjutnya, pun hasilnya tetap sama. Tidak ada sketsa yang mirip dengan pria itu, tidak ada. Ino menghela napas sebelum mengambil perkamen selanjutnya namun tertahan ketika Sasuke membuka suaranya.

"Kau yakin dia terdaftar sebagai anggota Anbu?" Tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya mengamati raut wajah Ino yanghampir putus asa. Pemuda bermata gelap itu meletakkan perkamen yang tadi sempat ia pelajari untuk menatap Ino dengan serius.

"Tapi aku yakin, pria itu memakai seragam Anbu." Ucap Ino sedikit gusar.

Sasuke terdiam, dia percaya pada Ino pada apa yang gadis itu lihat. Dia melirik Kakashi yang nampak memandang Ino dengan serius, "Apa kau menemukannya?" Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya, "dalam tumpukan perkamen itu sedari tadi?" tambahnya. Dan Ino menggeleng lemah. Sasuke menatap Kakashi yang balas memandang dirinya. Dia tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran pengawalnya itu. "Kau yakin Kakashi?" tanyanya pada Kakashi dan Kakashi hanya mengedik.

"Jika itu yang kau pikirkan. Mau bagaimana lagi?" Kakashi menatap tumpukan perkamen yang berisi data para Anbu. "Sebelum masalah ini semakin besar dan berujung dengan salah paham." Sambung Kakashi menatap yakin Sasuke kemudian Ino. Kakashi menghela napas sejenak sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya, dia membuka suara, "Kau ingin aku menanyakan hal ini langsung padanya atau kau sendiri yang akan mendatanginya?"

Ino terdiam di tempatnya. Dia tahu siapa yang tengah Kakashi dan Sasuke bicarakan. Bahkan dirinya tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Kesimpulan sementara ketika mendengar pembicaraan antara Sasuke dan Kakashi adalah pemuda yang ia lihat kemarin yang memakai seragam Anbu memang mempunyai misi khusus. Tetapi bukan dari kerajaan melainkan dari sesesorang, dan seseorang itu yang pastinya memegang kendali Anbu karena tak sembarang orang dapat menerima seragam Anbu. Jadi, orang yang menjadi topik singkat antara Kakashi dengan Sasuke yang menjadi dugaan awal ini adalah Panglima Jenderal Perang Shimura Danzou. Ino menatap Sasuke dan Kakashi bergantian kemudian mengurut pangkal hidungnya seperti yang dilakukan Kakashi.

"Aku saja. Akan aku tanyakan kenapa dia memakai tentara bayaran."

Kakashi mengangguk, dia berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku akan meminta obat ke klinik, kepalaku pusing dan tengkukku pegal. Haaah, begitu lelahnya aku mengasuhmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap datar Kakashi dan menatap tajam punggungnya saat dia mengucapkan kata 'mengasuh'. Dalam hati dia berkata, tak ada yang memintamu menjadi pengasuhku.

…

…

…

 **SNOW WHITE WITH THE PINK HAIR**

…

…

…

Entah bagaimana Sakura dapat mengekspresikan suasana hatinya saat ini. Antara; senang, gelisah, bangga, dan takut, tercampur menjadi satu dalam kepalanya. Dia senang karena dia lolos tahap ketiga dan membuat Paman Teuchi serta Ayame yang bangga padanya. Mereka memang yang terbaik selain neneknya. Dan gadis berambut merah jambu itu juga merasa gelisah yang berujung dengan perasaan takut. Bukan, bukan, dia tak takut untuk menghadapi tahap ketiga nanti. Rasa takut ini sama seperti rasa takut ketika dia melarikan diri dari Estate. Kegelisahannya semakin bertambah seiring dengan dekatnya hari dimana ujian tahap ketiga akan dilaksankan. Ini semua akibat sebuah pesan yang secara tersurat menginginkannya untuk pergi jauh dari Inverno. Untuk yang kedua kalinya walau ini dalam kasus yang berbeda, dulu dia yang melarikan diri dan sekarang dia yang akan ditendang.

Sakura memilin ujung pakaiannya, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya berpikir apa yang akan dia perbuat untuk langkah selanjutnya. Sakura tak mungkin mundur, tidak, dia bahkan baru mulai melangkah. Dan tinggal selangkah lagi dan semua perjuangan yang telah ia lalui tidak akan terasa sia-sia. Sakura menggeram frustrasi. Dia terduduk di atas batu yang berada di anak sungai yang dulu pernah ia singgahi bersama sang Pangeran. Sakura sering berkunjung ke sini akhir-akhir ini untuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dia kembali mengingat isi pesan yang tertuang dalam secarik kertas yang ia temukan di dalam buku catatannya. Setiap kata yang tertulis disana begitu jelas dan secara terang-terangkan memintanya untuk pergi dari Inverno.

 **Pergi dari Inverno, tak ada yang menginginkanmu disini.**

 **Sebelum bahaya yang menyeretmu pergi.**

 **-S A I-**

Setiap kata yang tertulis di sana memang secara gamblang ingin mendepaknya jauh dari Inverno dan juga ―akan― menyakitinya. Dia terusir dari tempat tinggalnya dan kini pun ada yang ingi mengusirnya. Sakura mendongak, menahan bulir air mata yang siap mengalir kapan saja. Belum genap dia berumur delapan belas tahun tapi beban yang ia pikul begitu besar. Sakura hanya ingin hidup bahagia seperti dulu. Dia rindu neneknya, dia rindu apotekernya, dia rindu pelanggan setianya, dan dia begitu rindu dengan rumahnya. Sakura rela meninggalkan itu semua untuk membuat kebahagiaan baru di sini, bukan membuat orang-orang semakin membenci bahkan ingin mengusirnya. Sudah cukup dia melarikan diri untuk pertama kalinya dan Sakura tak ingin melakukannya lagi. Demi Tuhan, begitu berat cobaan yang harus ia lalui.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dengan cepat Sakura menghapus air matanya ketika suara seseorang terdengar di telinganya. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang berdiri di sebuah batu yang tak jauh dari tempat batu yang ia duduki. Sakura tersenyum sesaat, "Hanya mencari udara segar, Anda?"

"Jangan pakai bahasa itu." ucap Sasuke tajam.

Sakura terkesiap namun kemudian tertawa, "Maaf, kalau begitu, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Sama sepertimu." Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Sakura. Pangeran Inverno itu meletakkan pedang yang bersarung itu di sampingnya yang lain. Dia menatap Sakura yang sepertinya sedang mengamatinya sedari tadi. Sasuke mengamati wajah Sakura, alisnya bertaut mendapati sedikit kesedihan di mata Sakura yang selalu penuh dengan kebahagiaan. "Ada apa?"

Sakura tersentak saat Sasuke mengusap sebelah pipinya. Sesegera mungkin dia memanglingkan wajahnya menjauhi tatapan mata yang dalam dari Sasuke. Dia menggeleng pelan kemudian menampilkan senyum terbaik yang dimilikinya, "Sudah aku katakan, jika aku hanya mencari udara segar." Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke yang ternyata masih setia memandangnya. Darah yang mengalir ditubuhnya serasa berdesir ketika tatapan itu terlihat melembut.

"Hn." Sasuke memutus pandangannya dari Sakura yang beralih untuk melihat siluet cahaya matahari yang menelusup diantara pepohonan. "Aku berharap kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku, Sakura." angin berhembus menerpa wajah Sasuke dengan lembut. Membuat beberapa helai rambut hitam itu bergoyang perlahan.

Sakura menunduk, "Memang tidak, Sasuke." dustanya.

Mereka terdiam, membiarkan kenyamanan mengisi keheningan yang tercipta. Melupakan untuk sesaat masalah yang tengah mereka hadapi. Sasuke memutar kepalanya perlahan melihat Sakura. Bibirnya terkatup rapat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji disana. Hembusan lembut angin menerbangkan rambut sebahu Sakura perlahan-lahan, bergoyang pelan seperti tarian yang indah. Mata Sakura terpejam menikmati terpaan sinar matahari diwajahnya. Dengan senyum dibibirnya yang tipis yang tak akan bisa memalingkan pandangan Pangeran kedua Inverno itu. Dia menatap Sakura tanpa berkedip seolah jika berkedip barang sebentar saja objek yang tengah dipandanginya itu mungkin akan menghilang. Tangan Sasuke mengambang di udara saat kelopak mata Sakura menampilkan mata zamrud yang dapat menghipnotis siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dan tangan Sasuke bergantian. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke?

"Ada daun kering di rambutmu." tukas Sasuke ketika Sakura sepertinya akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya. Bibir Sakura membulat menanggapi Sasuke sedangkan Sasuke mendesah lega.

"Aku harus kembali." ucap Sakura memecah keheningan yang sempat timbul sejak Sasuke bersuara tadi. Dia mengambil tas selempangnya, kemudian membungkuk kepada Sasuke.

Sakura pergi setelah anggukan singkat dari Sasuke. Dia harus cepat kembali ke kedai dan mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk ujiannya besok. Sakura telah memantapkan hatinya, ia memilih untuk mengabaikan pesan yang dikirim oleh seseorang berinisial S A I. Apapun yang terjadi dia akan tetap melangkah hingga dia sampai pada tujuannya saat ini untuk menjadi Apoteker Kerajaan Inverno. Sekalipun dia harus melawan bahaya yang menghadangnya nanti. Dia pernah lolos dari Pangeran Naruto maka dia pasti akan lolos untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ya, dia akan baik-baik saja. Tentu saja.

Sakura terdiam, langkahnya berhenti. Gadis itu mendongak, matanya mencari-cari sesuatu diantara ranting pohon. Sesaat tadi dia merasakan ada yang melemparnya dengan sesuatu yang kecil atau mungkin hanya biji-bijian yang dibawa oleh tupai kemudian jatuh mengenainya. Mungkin alasan terakhir yang paling masuk akal saat ini. Sakura kembali berjalan mencoba menghiraukannya. Bukan apa-apa, batinnya berkata.

Dari balik atas pohon, bibirnya membentuk seringai. Hampir saja dirinya tertangkap basah tengah mengamati gadis itu. Sai memandang seseorang yang masih setia memandang riak air dari atas batu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Pangeran Uchiha Sasuke. Sai tak tahu jika hari ini adalah jadwal temu mereka. Tetapi sepertinya tadi adalah sebuah kebetulan yang menguntungkan, Sakura yang termenung memikirkan nasibnya kemudian Pangeran Sasuke datang untuk menemaninya. Bukankah itu romantis?

Sai tersenyum memandang punggung Sasuke. "Segera, Pangeran. Sesegera mungkin kejutan akan datang." Dan kemudian Sai melompat meninggalkan Pangeran kedua Inverno itu sendirian.

\- FE –

"Selamat bagi kalian yang lolos sampai tahap tiga ini." Ucap Kepala Apoteker Kastil Inverno yang disambut riuh tepuk tangan. Dia memandang tiap pasang mata yang menaruh perhatian kepadanya. Shizune tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan pidatonya, "Baiklah, saya pikir kalian pasti tidak sabar untuk mengetahui bagaimana cara melewati tahap tiga ini." Riuh tawa memenuhi ruang pertemuan itu. "Pada tahap ketiga ini, ujian yang akan kalian lewati tidaklah sulit dan… tidaklah semudah yang kalian pikirkan. Terasa sulit jika kalian menganggap ujian ini adalah hal sepele tetapi terasa mudah jika kalian mempunyai tekad kuat serta kesabaran di hati kalian. Di tahap ini saya hanya akan melihat bakat kalian menjadi seorang apoteker. Hanya itu, karena jika kalian telah lolos dari tahap pertama dan kedua maka kalian telah lulus mengenai dasar-dasar menjadi seorang apoteker sejati yang baik, tentunya.

"Kalian akan dibagi menjadi enam regu yang masing-masing berisi lima orang. Kalian bisa menentukan sendiri ketua regunya, tapi nanti setelah Hinata membacakan nama kalian. Lalu, sistematika dari ujian tahap tiga ini adalah praktek langsung ke lapangan. Praktek yang akan kalian lakukan tentunya berbeda dengan yang kalian lalui kemarin saat ujian praktek tahap dua. Kali ini ujian prakteknya adalah terjun menghadapi pasien atau orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan medis. Entah itu hanya sekedar meminta obat maupun pemeriksaan fisik untuk didiagnosa penyakitnya. Kalian akan turun tangan sendiri dalam menanganinya dan penilaian ini hanya individu. Kami membagi kalian menjadi beberapa kelompok agar kami mudah untuk menilai kinerja kalian di lapangan. Ah, setiap regu akan mempunyai dua pendamping yang akan menilai kalian. Jadi, saya harapkan agar kalian memaksimalkan apa yang telah kalian pelajari selama menjadi apoteker. Terimakasih." jelas Shizune yang mengangguk kepada Hinata yang telah siap dengan perkamen ditangannya.

Namun tiba-tiba Shizune kembali membuka suara yang mengakibatkan seluruh pasang mata kembali menatapnya, "Ah, aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Ini hanya sekedar informasi yang menurutku perlu kalian ketahui. Penambahan kuota menjadi tiga puluh orang karena menurut saya―kami kalian pantas untuk bersaing pada tahap ketiga ini. Kami berharap kalian memaksimalkan kinerja kalian dan satu hal lagi untuk menambah hawa persaingan diantara kalian," Shizune tersenyum simpul, "hanya ada lima belas orang yang akan jadi apoteker disini. Jadi berhati-hatilah."

Kemudian Hinata mengumumkan nama-nama yang akan menjadi kelompok beserta dua pendamping yang akan menilai mereka. Sakura sekelompok bersama Kabuto, kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Setidaknya ada seseorang yang Sakura sudah kenal dikelompoknya. Dia ingat pesan yang disampaikan Hinata sebelum pamit, "Ini memang ujian individu untuk mengetahui seberapa ahli kalian dalam bidang apoteker. Tetapi saya berharap agar kalian tidak menganggap ini ajang persaingan memperoleh pasien. Kerjasama kalian dalam berkelompok pun menjadi nilai tambah untuk lolos dalam seleksi ini."

Pasien dan praktek di lapangan. Jadi, apa yang akan diujikan pada tahap ketiga ini dengan keduanya?

Dan disinilah jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura. Kelompoknya ditempatkan di sebuah klinik yang menjadi klinik kesehatan bagi anggota keluarga Kerajaan Inverno. Di depan mereka berdiri seorang gadis berambut merah yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai pendamping kelompok Sakura.

"Kalian adalah kelompok lima yang ditempatkan di klinik ini. Mungkin kalian dapat menerka-nerka apa yang akan kalian kerjakan disini. Anggaplah kalian sedang magang disini," ucap pendamping yang bernama Karin itu dengan tawa renyah, "Sebagian besar kelompok ditempatkan di klinik-klinik bagian utara. Ya, karena disana tempat dimana para prajurit Inverno dilatih dan disana akan sangat membutuhkan tenaga medis jika sewaktu-waktu ada yang cidera atau terluka. Sama halnya disana, disini juga tenaga medis kalian dibutuhkan. Misalkan jika salah satu anggota keluarga kerajaan sakit atau pelayan yang berada di gedung ini sakit." Jelas Karin namun ketika dia akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan hal yang menurutnya memang harus dijelaskan pada kelompok lima. Rekannya datang memotong ucapannya.

"Berbicara hal yang tidak berguna." Kata pemuda yang memakai tanda pengenal 'Pendamping' kepada Karin. Sedangkan Karin hanya memandang tajam temannya itu. "Namaku Suigetsu, aku adalah pendamping kalian bersama gadis berambut merah ini," menunjuk Karin dengan dagunya. "Kalian akan dipecah dan menempati beberapa klinik yang ada di gedung ini serta di dapur. Tiga orang ikut bersama Karin ke dapur, selebihnya tinggal disini bersamaku untuk berjaga. Mengerti?" tanyanya tegas.

Sakura mengangguk mendengar penjelasan singkat dari pendampingnya itu. Dia bersama Kabuto yang akhirnya berjaga di klinik ini bersama pendamping mereka yang 'menyeramkan'(?). Sakura duduk di balik meja seraya mengamati pendampingnya yang tengah memeriksa persediaan obat herbal bersama Kabuto. Entah mengapa Sakura sempat merasa takut untuk menatap Suigetsu. Pemuda itu tampak tidak mudah untuk bergaul dengan orang asing dan wajahnya yang tampak menyeramkan dengan gigi yang mirip dengan gergaji kayu, runcing dan tajam. Namun pada kenyataannya pemuda itu ramah dan baik dengan caranya sendiri.

Sakura tersenyum ketika Kabuto pamit untuk mengambil beberapa obat herbal yang habis stoknya di persediaan. Gadis dengan rambut sebahunya itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pendampingnya yang ternyata juga tengah memperhatikannya. Sakura mengangkat alis saat Suigetsu membuka suaranya.

"Rambut yang aneh. Kau mewarnainya?"

Spontan tangan Sakura memegang rambutnya, dia menggeleng, "Tidak, ini asli."

Suigetsu mengangguk, "Kau cukup mudah dikenali dengan warna rambut yang mencolok itu." komentarnya. Sakura mengangguk dalam hati menyetujui Suigetsu. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, seberapa hebatnya kau hingga bisa membuat Hinata kagum padamu."

Mata Sakura membulat mendengarnya. Belum sempat bertanya lebih lanjut Kabuto datang dengan tanaman herbal kering. Membuat mereka sibuk karena harus menumbuk tanaman kering itu menjadi bubuk yang halus yang dapat dikonsumsi dengan mudah nantinya. Seseorang datang, Sakura tersenyum saat Kakashi menyapa mereka.

"Apa kalian punya obat sakit kepala?" tanya Kakashi yang segera ditanggapi oleh Kabuto.

Sakura sempat terdiam ditempatnya melihat Kabuto yang lihai meracik segelas ramuan untuk Kakashi. Dia melirik pendampingnya yang juga mengamati Kabuto dengan seksama. Lalu seketika ia terkesiap, Sakura hampir lupa jika sekarang dia tengah berada dalam ujian tahap ketiga. Mata hijaunya memandang Kakashi yang menerima gelas berisi ramuan herbal, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kecekatan dalam menangani pasien adalah poin penting disini. Dan Sakura melewatkannya begitu saja. Belum, ini belum berakhir, ini masih awal dan dia pasti akan mendapat seragam apoteker seperti pendampingnya.

"Apa kalian punya rasa lain untuk ramuan ini? Aku bertambah pusing saat merasakan rasanya." Ucap Kakashi dengan mata menyipit.

Suigetsu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis dengan rambut mencolok yang kini tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu dari rak penyimpanan. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, menanti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh gadis itu. Mulutnya terbuka, Suigetsu tak percaya jika gadis itu akan membawa sebotol bubuk, "Wormy? Hah…?" ucapnya pelan setengah tak percaya.

Bubuk wormy adalah bubuk langka yang di ambil dari organ dalam hewan raksasa yang hidup di laut. Bubuk ini sangat mahal dan sangat langka serta khasiat yang terkandung didalamnya hanyalah menetralkan rasa. Maka banyak orang yang tidak tahu menahu soal bubuk berwarna hijau itu. Akan tetapi tidak mengubah khasiat apapun pada ramuan atau makanan. Biasanya bubuk ini terkandung dalam obat-obatan untuk anak-anak yang tidak menyukai rasa pahit, dengan harga mahal tentunya. Dan Suigetsu masih tak memepercayai jika gadis itu tahu tentang bubuk wormy. Bubuk itu sangat langka dan hanya segelintir orang yang tahu. Kali ini dia dibuat tercengah oleh gadis itu.

"Rasanya akan lebih baik, cobalah." Kata Sakura setelah menaburkan sedikit bubuk wormy ke dalam ramuan Kakashi.

Kakashi menatap Sakura, "Kau yakin? Bisa saja―"

"Cobalah, aku pastikan rasanya akan lebih baik." Sakura mengangguk mantap saat Kakashi masih saja menatapnya.

Perlahan-lahan Kakashi mendekatkan gelas berisi ramuan itu ke bibirnya kemudian meminumnya. Matanya membulat, pria dengan rambut kelabu itu meminum ramuannya dengan ringan hingga tandas tak tersisa. Dia tersenyum puas pada Sakura yang memperhatikannya, "Kau memang ahli, Sakura. Kuharap kau meloloskannya, Sui." Ucap Kakashi pada Suigetsu yang terhenyak di tempatnya berdiri. "Terimakasih untuk obatnya, aku merasa lebih baik." Kakashi pamit sebelum beranjak pergi dia berhenti di ambang pintu klinik lalu membuka suaranya untuk bertanya pada orang-orang yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya masing-masing.

"Omong-omong, bubuk apa yang kau masukan tadi, Sakura?"

"Bubuk wormy." Jawab Sakura pelan seraya menyungingkan senyum manisnya.

"Bubuk wormy?"

"Dengan kata lain organ dalam seekor paus yang besar." Kata Suigetsu menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi yang tak kunjung di jawab oleh Sakura.

"Apa? Organ dalam paus? Ugh…"

Sakura hanya tersenyum kikuk melihat reaksi Kakashi. Karena itulah dia enggan menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. Selepas Kakashi pergi meninggalkan ruang klinik, Sakura kembali menumbuk tanaman herbal yang tadi sempat tertunda karena kedatangan Kakshi yang sekaligus pasien pertama mereka. Sakura menyelipkan sejumput rambutnya yang jatuh saat kepalanya menunduk. Gadis itu mendongak ketika suara Pendampingnya menyapa telinganya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui bubuk itu?"

Sakura menatap Kabuto yang menunggu jawabannya sekilas sebelum beralih menatap Pendampingnya dia tersenyum, "Dulu saat aku masih kecil, nenekku pernah membeli bubuk wormy untuk obatnya. Dia harus meminum obat yang rasanya mungkin bisa membuatmu pingsan." Sakura mengangkat bahunya ketika melihat Suigetsu yang mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Apa nenekmu sudah sembuh?"

"Ah, beliau sudah tertidur nyaman di pembaringannya." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Oh, maaf. aku tak bermaksud." Ujar Suigetsu merasa bersalah.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak apa, setidaknya beliau tak lagi merasakan sakit, lagi."

Suigetsu mengangguk, "Kau hebat. Tak banyak orang yang tahu tentang bubuk itu, selain mahal dan sangat sulit dicari. Dan lagi khasiatnya yang tak terlalu berguna." Suigetsu tersenyum tipis kepada Sakura.

Pendamping galak dengan gigi setajam gergaji itu ternyata dapat tersenyum. Dan hal itu membuat pemuda lainnya di ruang itu menatap dalam pada Sakura. Sejak awal Kabuto bertemu dengan Sakura, gadis itu memang punya bakat di bidang ini yang tidak dapat diremehkan dan pengetahuannya tentang obat-obatan yang patut diacungi jempol. Setidaknya pemuda berkacamata itu mempunyai saingan yang cukup berat diujian ini. Kita lihatlah nanti siapa yang akan mendapat posisi teratas. Bukankah begitu Kabuto?

\- FE –

Tak banyak pasien yang datang ke klinik di pusat kastil yang ditempati Sakura. Hanya beberapa orang yang mengeluhkan penyakit ringan seperti; pusing, mual, pegal-pegal, maupun diare. Yang termasuk Kakashi yang mengeluhkan kepalanya yang pusing, mungkin pria bermasker itu lelah mendampingi Sasuke. Sakura tersentak ketika pikirannya bercabang yang berujung memikirkan Pangeran Inverno yang tak terlihat hingga kelompok Sakura di pindah ke klinik Alpha―klinik yang berada di bagian utara Kastil. Klinik yang berada di barak pelatihan para prajurit Inverno atau yang disebut dengan bangsal. Sempat terbesit di pikirannya kenapa klinik-klinik yang berada di barak pelatihan prajurit mempunyai bebagai macam nama seperti contohnya klinik atau bangsal yang di tempatinya saat ini. Sedangkan wilayah Kastil yang selain mencakup asrama prajurit tidak memiliki nama. Apa kalian tahu apa alasannya? Mungkin nanti Sakura dapat menanyakannya pada pendampingnya.

Berbeda dengan klinik tempat mereka bertugas, di bangsal ini hampir lima menit sekali ada pasien datang dengan luka ringan sampai yang luka berat. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengobrol atau bercuap-cuap tentang pengalaman mereka sebagai apoteker di bangsal ini. Semua mendapat bagian masing-masing dan kesibukannya sendiri. Seperti saat ini Sakura tengah membasuh luka sobek yang berada di lengan atas seorang prajurit. Sesekali Sakura dapat melihat ringisan ketika alkohol dingin mengusap tepian luka itu. Sakura mengamati wajah prajurit itu yang tampak sangat muda namun otot tangannya sudah terbentuk dan terasa keras saat tangannya menyentuhnya. Prajurit muda itu datang dengan lengan yang berlumuran darah akibat terpeleset saat latihan. Sakura tak ingin membayangan bagaimana prajurit muda itu terjatuh sehingga mendapat luka seperti ini.

Tangan Sakura tengah melilitkan perban untuk menutupi luka yang telah diobatinya, "Besok kau dapat mengganti perban dengan yang baru. Aku sarankan untuk beristirahat hari ini dan tidak melakukan kegiatan dengan lengan kananmu karena lukamu cukup dalam. Ah, satu hal lagi, jangan lupa untuk menghabiskan ramuan yang telah diresepkan oleh Karin-san." Jelas Sakura dan prajurit muda itu mengangguk.

"Sakura…"

Sakura menghampiri Karin yang memanggil namanya. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengangguk paham dengan penjelasan dari pendamping berambut merah itu. "Baik. Baiklah, Karin-san. Aku akan mengambilnya." Sakura membungkuk kemudian berjalan keluar bangsal menuju tempat penyimpanan obat di persediaan. Sejak kemarin dirinya dan bubuk wormy itu terhubung, Sakura sering diminta untuk meracik obat atau mengambil beberapa tanaman di persediaan. Dia tidak mempersalahkan hal itu justru gadis itu berpikir mungkin pendampingnya mempunyai sudut pandang lain sehingga selalu Sakura yang dipercayai untuk mengambil stok obat dan tanaman kering. Semoga saja dia mendapat nilai yang spesial. Sakura mendengus ketika memikirkannya tapi semoga saja…

Gadis itu telah meminta ijin untuk mengambil beberapa stok obat yang diperlukan di bangsal Alpha kepada penjaga ruang Persediaan. Sakura naik ke lantai dua untuk mengambil beberapa botol alkohol dan obat-obatan yang diminta oleh Karin. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil botol berisi minyak antiseptik namun kemudian berhenti mengambang di udara ketika mata gioknya melihat secarik perkamen yang berada di bawah vas bunga yang ada di jendela. Dengan rasa penasaran Sakura menarik perlahan perkamen itu agar vas yang ada di atasnya tidak terjatuh. Sakura membaca tiap kata yang tertulis di sana. Matanya membulat dan sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

 **Semoga kau tidak terkejut dengan kejutan yang sebentar lagi datang.**

 **-S A I-**

Pandangannya langsung menyapu seluruh penjuru ruangan itu. Hatinya mendadak menjadi was-was. Rasa khawatir, gelisah, dan takut tercampur menjadi suatu sikap waspada akan ancaman. Sakura tidak menyangka jika perkamen yang terselip diantara lembaran buku catatannya adalah ancaman yang sesungguhnya yang pernah dia abaikan sebelumnya. Gadis itu meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Rasanya sama seperti kabur dari kejaran Pangeran Naruto. Namun, kini dirinya tidak tahu siapa dan apa tujuan orang dengan inisial SAI ingin Sakura pergi. Dia memandang keluar jendela, perkamen itu Sakura genggam dengan kuat. Mungkin inilah saatnya dia harus berjuang. Bahkan sebelum pesan perkamen kedua ini ada, Sakura telah memantapkan hatinya. Apapun yang terjadi Sakura akan hadapi itu sekuat yang dirinya bisa lakukan.

Sai terdiam di tempatnya bersembunyi. Sepoi angin menyapu wajahnya sesaat dia memejamkan matanya sebelum melihat seseorang berlari membawa sekeranjang obat dan tanaman herbal ke bangsal. Senyum itu terpatri jelas di wajahnya yang pucat atau lebih tepatnya seringai puas. Betapa menariknya gadis merah muda itu. Sai terkekeh sebelum meloncat turun dari pohon tempat persembunyiannya mengikuti Sakura.

.

.

Jalannya tergesa-gesa menginginkan agar kedua kakinya membawanya cepat sampai di bangsal. Setidaknya disana ada banyak orang yang mengenalnya dan tentunya orang-orang yang terlatih bela diri. Jika orang yang mengirim pesan perkamen itu tahu bahwa Sakura yang akan mengambil stok obat berarti orang itu ada disini, di Kastil Inverno. Sakura berhenti, jantungnya berdetak ribuan kali lebih cepat dengan rasa cemas yang kian meningkat. Orang itu pasti ada di bangsal dan sedang menunggunya. Tapi siapa?

Bahunya naik turun dengan cepat. Sakura meremas keranjang obat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, di depannya terdapat gapura menuju tempat pelatihan prajurit Inverno. Lebih jauh kesana terdapat bangsal alpha tempat ia bertugas. Sakura tak pernah sebimbang ini sebelumnya. Bahkan saat dia memutuskan untuk memotong rambut merah mudanya untuk Pangeran Naruto. Sakura tahu bahwa dirinya tidak aman disini ataupun di bangsal. Mata hijaunya memandang tanaman serta obat-obatan yang berada dalam keranjang yang ia bawa. Kemudian beralih memandang bangsal alpha. Di sana ada banyak pasien yang membutuhkan obat-obatan ini. Akan tetapi mungkin saja dia akan berhadapan langsung dengan ancaman yang nyata disana. Ini bukan Estate, Sakura berada di Inverno bahkan dia berada di pusat pemerintahannya, Kastil Inverno. Dia tidak sedang berada di wilayah kelahirannya melainkan wilayah orang lain, lebih tepatnya kerajaan lain. Sakura meneguk ludahnya.

Tetiba saja tangannya menjatuhkan keranjang itu. Sakura terlonjak kaget ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya. Sakura tak tahu jika ancaman itulah yang akan menghampirinya secepat ini. Oh, Tuhan, setidaknya berikan sedikit kebebasan Sakura untuk lulus dari ujian apoteker ini…

 **To be continued… :D**

 **A/n :**

Mohon maaf atas ke-ngaret-an fic ini. Fefe hanyalah sekedar manusia biasa :3 Sekiranya ada yang ingin ditanyakan atau disampaikan silakan ketik di kotak review (Fefe sangat mengharapkannya). Terimakasih untuk Fave and Follow dari kalian, dan juga reviewers yang senantiasa menanyakan kapan fic ini dipost.

Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto** milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini

A/n: fic ini terinspirasi dari anime _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ (bagi yang belum tahu anime tersebut, silakan tanya mbah google), long fic,OOC, typos, tidak baku, ada beberapa OC, dll

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Mata Sakura membulat, gadis itu memutar kepalanya melihat seseorang yang diduga olehnya sebagai ancaman. "Ah! Nona Shizune! Kupikir siapa…" perasaan lega memenuhi rongga hatinya.

Shizune mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan hingga keranjang yang kau pegang dengan erat ini terjatuh isinya ke tanah?" tanya Shizune seraya membantu Sakura memunguti tanaman herbal serta obat-obatan yang untungnya tidak jatuh berserakan kemana-mana.

"Ma-maaf, aku hanya… hanya, hanya sedang ingin melihat betapa indahnya gapura disana." Dalihnya dengan tawa yang dipaksakan. Shizune mengamati Sakura sebelum mengajaknya untuk segera mengantar obat-obatan ini ke bangsal Alpha.

Shizune datang untuk memantau apoteker 'magang', julukan Karin, tentu saja untuk mengetahui secara langsung peserta yang lolos seleksi itu melakukan tugasnya dengan baik..

Jalannya tergesa-gesa menginginkan agar kedua kakinya membawanya cepat sampai di bangsal. Setidaknya disana ada banyak orang yang mengenalnya dan tentunya orang-orang yang terlatih bela diri. Jika orang yang mengirim pesan perkamen itu tahu bahwa Sakura yang akan mengambil stok obat berarti orang itu ada disini, di Kastil Inverno. Sakura berhenti, jantungnya berdetak ribuan kali lebih cepat dengan rasa cemas yang kian meningkat. Orang itu pasti ada di bangsal dan sedang menunggunya. Tapi siapa?

Bahunya naik turun dengan cepat. Sakura meremas keranjang obat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, di depannya terdapat gapura menuju tempat pelatihan prajurit Inverno. Lebih jauh kesana terletak bangsal alpha tempat ia bertugas. Sakura tak pernah sebimbang ini sebelumnya. Bahkan saat dia memutuskan untuk memotong rambut merah mudanya untuk Pangeran Naruto. Sakura tahu bahwa dirinya tidak aman disini ataupun di bangsal. Mata hijaunya memandang tanaman serta obat-obatan yang berada dalam keranjang yang ia bawa. Kemudian beralih memandang bangsal alpha. Di sana ada banyak pasien yang membutuhkan obat-obatan ini. Akan tetapi mungkin saja dia akan berhadapan langsung dengan ancaman yang nyata disana. Ini bukan Estate, Sakura berada di Inverno bahkan dia berada di pusat pemerintahannya, Kastil Inverno. Dia tidak sedang berada di wilayah kelahirannya melainkan wilayah orang lain, lebih tepatnya kerajaan lain. Sakura meneguk ludahnya.

Tetiba saja tangannya menjatuhkan keranjang itu. Sakura terlonjak kaget ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya. Sakura tak tahu jika ancaman itulah yang akan menghampirinya secepat ini. Oh, Tuhan, setidaknya berikan sedikit kebebasan Sakura untuk lulus dari ujian apoteker ini.

…

…

…

 **SNOW WHITE WITH THE PINK HAIR**

…

…

…

Sakura menghela napas berulang kali. Mengatur napasnya yang masih memburu akibat terkejut dengan tepukan pelan Shizune pada pundaknya. Dirinya terlalu memikirkan ancaman yang entah kapan akan datang, cepat lambatnya, sehingga membuatnya untuk sesaat kehilangan fokus menyebabkan sekeranjang obat-obatan yang Sakura bawa terjatuh. Dia langsung meminta maaf pada Shizune dan memunguti obat-obatan itu kembali.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah," pesan Karin.

Sakura mengangguk dan menggumamkan kata maaf kesekian kalinya pada Karin. Minyak antiseptic yang Sakura bawa ternyata retak dibeberapa sisi, membuatnya harus kembali ke Ruang Penyimpanan untuk mengambilnya lagi. Sakura menduduk dalam-dalam, begitu cerobohnya dia tadi. Dinasehati oleh Shizune, ditegur oleh Kepala Klinik Alpha atas kecerobohannya, dan yang terakhir pendampingnya tampak tersenyum memaklumi. Dia berharap dia tidak membuat nilainya jelek.

Helaan napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Sakura menutup botol minumnya sebelum beranjak membantu Karin merawat seorang prajurit yang patah kaki akibat terjatuh dari kudanya. Dia membawa beberapa rempah dan alat kesehatan steril untuk pengobatannya. Tangannya lebih cekatan ketika Karin memberi kuasa penuh untuk mengambil alih pengobatan prajurit itu. Sakura memakai maskernya, dia melirik prajurit yang kakinya tengah Sakura balut dengan perban setelah diberi peyangga tampak mengernyit menahan sakit.

"Baiklah, ini resepmu dan jangan lupa untuk rutin diminum. Serta jangan menggunakan kaki kananmu untuk bertumpu. Mungkin dua sampai tiga bulan lagi kau bisa berjalan dengan normal. Kuharap kau lekas sembuh." Sakura menata kembali peralatannya.

Ketika ingin beranjak prajurit itu mencegahnya. Tangannya menggenggam lengan Sakura. Sakura menaikkan alisnya, "Ya? Ada lagi yang ingin kau keluhkan?"

Prajurit itu menggeleng, "Ini, aku tidak tahu dari siapa. Tapi disini tertulis namamu, Haruno Sakura," kata prajurit itu setelah memastikan di bilik itu hanya ada dirinya dan gadis berambut aneh itu.

Sakura mengeryit tak mengerti namun dia tetap mengambil secarik perkamen yang disodorkan oleh prajurit itu. "Saat itu aku sedang berlatih panah dengan kudaku. Entah datang darimana ada sebuah panah menancap dan membawa pesan itu. disitu tertulis namamu. Tapi setelah kupikir mungkin ini harus aku laporkan terlebih dahulu kepada ketua, namun saat perjalanan kembali ke markas kudaku kehilangan kendali dan aku terjatuh. Aku tak sempat melapor tapi karena ini pesan untukmu jadi… aku serahkan padamu. Kuharap itu bukan pertanda buruk. Tapi jika demikian kau harus laporkan segera ke Ketua Yamato atau Kepala Apotekker," jelas prajurit itu dan Sakura terdiam.

"Ya. kuharap bukan pertanda buruk. Terimakasih." Prajurit itu mengangguk ketika Sakura pamit setelah benar-benar merapikan peralatan medisnya.

Sakura berharap bukan pertanda buruk tetapi harapan itu hanyalah sebuah harapan belaka. Mendapatkan perkamen ini dari prajurit yang mengalami kecelakaan─yang sepertinya direncanakan saat berlatih membuat Sakura yakin bahwa ini adalah pesan dari orang yang benci padanya, bahkan sebelum dia membukanya. Sakura sangat yakin jika secarik perkamen ini dari orang yang sebelumnya juga mengirim pesan-pesan yang membuatnya tak pernah bernapas lega.

Terduduk tanpa berniat untuk membuka apalagi membaca perkamen yang dia terima dari prajurit tadi. Orang itu sungguh berniat agar dirinya meninggalkan Inverno dengan secepatnya. Memang bukan tubuhnya yang secara langsung tersakiti. Akan tetapi jika orang lain yang tanpa ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya terluka membuat Sakura mulai merasa takut.

"Haruskah...?" rasanya ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Hidupnya tak pernah tenang semenjak dia meninggalkan apoteknya di Estate. Pandangannya menjadi buram, Sakura mengusapnya dengan cepat. "Cengeng sekali." Dia menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

Sakura terlonjak, mendongak melihat orang yang tiba-tiba bertanya padanya. Pangeran Sasuke. Oh, astaga! Kembali Sakura menunduk dalam mencoba menghapus jejak air mata yang kembali turun dari kedua emeraldnya.

"Kau menangis. Apa pekerjaan seorang apoteker seberat itu?" Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sakura.

"Yah… jika kau bisa merasakannya sendiri," canda Sakura. Tertawa pelan.

Mereka terdiam. Tanpa sedikit pun merubah posisi masing-masing. Mata hitam jelaga itu memandang Sakura dalam. Dia meletakkan pedang kesayangannya di sampingnya. Kemudian menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kenapa?" suara Sasuke terdengar dalam dan lebih berat.

Sakura menoleh, "Hm?"

Sasuke tepat menatap mata hijau Sakura, "Kenapa kau menangis?" mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

Cepat-cepat Sakura memutuskn kontak mata mereka. Dia memandang perkamen yang masih digenggamnya. Tersenyum lemah, "Bukankah sudah ditebak?" bertanya balik. Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Kau yang baru saja mengatakan aku menangis karena pekerjaan seorang apoteker berat. Pangeran menenaknya dengan tepat."

"Ah! Kenapa dengan Anda Pangeran?" Sakura tertawa.

"Kau sedang meledekku?"

Setidaknya Sakura bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan memakai bahasa yang dibenci oleh Sasuke.

"Ada apa datang kemari? Kau terluka, Pangeran?" Sakura bertanya setelah sadar bahwa Sasuke tiba-tiba datang berkunjung ke bangsalnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang Mencari Jenderal Danzou."

"Begitu. Baiklah, aku akan kembali menjadi apoteker. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Pangeran." Sakura berdiri memberikan senyum manis nan hangatnya kepada Sasuke sang Pangeran Inverno.

Ketika Sakura melangkah keluar tangannya dicekal. Dia berhenti.

"Berhati-hatilah," ucap Sasuke. Sakura mengedipkan matanya, Sasuke berdecak. "Aku ingin kau berhati-hati."

"Berhati-hati?" Sakura membeo. Astaga Sakura kenapa dengan otakmu?

"Mungkin saja ada bahaya di sekitarmu. Jadi, berhati-hatilah," ujar Sasuke cepat.

Sakura sedikit terkejut. Mungkinkah Sasuke tahu apa yang sedang menimpanya? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. "Y-ya! tentu saja. Aku akan berhati-berhati."

"Hn."

Sakura memandang pergelangan tangannya yang masih Sasuke pegang. Dia sedikit salah tingkah. "Aku akan berhati-hati. Tapi bolehkah aku pergi sekarang?" tanya Sakura pandangannya jatuh ke tangan Sasuke.

"Ah! Ya, tentu." Sasuke melepasnya dengan cepat begitu dia sadar. Telinganya tampak sedikit berwarna kemerahan.

\- FE –

Hari berganti malam. Ujian Apoteker tinggal sehari lagi, besok adalah penentuannya. Sakura menghela napas. Setelah memakan jatah makan malamnya dia akan langsung ke bangsal. Ada beberapa pasien yang dirawat inap. Mereka mendapat beberapa luka yang cukup parah sehingga harus beristirahat total.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu mendapat tiga pasien dengan luka yang bisa diklasifikasikan sama. Dia harus melakukan pemeriksaan rutin dan mengecek beberapa obat. Sakura membuka bukunya menulis beberapa kalimat yang mungkin bisa membantu harinya. Dia mengecek kembali apakah ada yang tertinggal sebelum dia pergi ke bangsal.

"Sepertinya tidak ada," gumamnya.

Sakura meremas pelan buku yang ada didekapannya. Lorong yang dia lewati sangat sepi. Hanya beberapa orang yang dia sapa sejak dirinya keluar kamar. Sebenarnya, Sakura bisa beristirahat di bangsal. Di sana disediakan kamar untuk beristirahat. Tetapi karena lagi-lagi dia ditugaskan untuk mengambil sejumlah obat-obatan di Ruang Penyimpanan. Dirinya memutuskan untuk sekalian pergi ke kamarnya yang ada di area Kastil.

Sakura mendesah. Sepertinya masih cukup jauh. Jalannya sedikit tergesa, Sakura tak pernah menyukai kegelapan. Itu mengingatkannya dengan kejadian melarikan dirinya dulu. Apa semua kastil didesain ddengan gaya klasik seperti ini? Menurutnya desain ini tampak dua kali menyeramkan daripada rumah kosong yang berada diujung gang di rumahnya sana. di Estate.

Walaupun disetiap tiang terdapat obor. Sama sekali tak membuatnya merasa tenang. Cahayanya tampak remang-remang. Seharusnya dia tadi lewat gedung utama. Lebih singkat, lebih terang, dan lebih banyak peluang bertemu Pangeran Sasuke. Apa?! Sakura menggeleng.

Alasannya memilih melewati gedung ini karena dia tak sedang tak ingin berjumpa dengan Pangeran Kedua Inverno tersebut. Setelah kunjungannya yang tiba-tiba tadi ke bangsalnya. Jantungnya tak pernah berdegup dengan normal. Apalagi setelah Sasuke memintanya untuk berhati-hati, seolah Sasuke tahu apa yang sedang menimpa Sakura. Dan itu membuatnya malu.

"Ya ampun. Kenapa denganku?" Sakura bertanya pada angin. Jalannya dipercepat. Lama-lama dia merasa semakin sepi dan dingin.

Tiba-tiba, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Seseorang mendekap mulutnya. Dia ditarik ke sebuah ruangan gelap. Sakura meronta, matanya berair, dia sangat takut. Mugkinkah dia? Yang menginginkannya untuk pergi?

"Tenanglah…" ucap orang yang masih mendekap mulutnya kencang.

"Ehmmm…!" Sakura kembali meronta. Sakura bisa menebak bahwa orang yang tengah mendekapnya itu adalah seorang laki-laki dengan mendengar suaranya yang berat.

"Aku akan melepaskan tanganku dari mulutmu, jika kau bisa tenang," ujarnya tepat di telinga Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. Napasnya memburu dan jantung berdetak dengan amat kencang di dalam dadanya. Sakura berharap tebakannya meleset. Mungkinkah laki-laki itu adalah SAI yang mengirmnya perkamen berisi ancaman agar dirinya pergi dari Inverno?

Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

.

.

"Kau sudah menemuinya?" tanya Ino setelah makan malam selesai.

"Hn."

"Siapa? Sakura atau Jenderal Danzou?" kali ini pertanyaan menggoda terlontar dari mulut dibalik masker hitam Kakashi.

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sasuke menatap jengkel Kakashi. "Dia sedang pergi keluar Kastil. Mungkin besok pagi aku dapat menemuinya," jawab Sasuke menatap tajam Kakashi yang menyeringai.

"Ternyata Sakura," ucap Kakashi mengangguk-angguk.

"Kuharap kau segera menemukan prajurit itu, Ino. Aku tak ingin dia membuat kekacauan di sini." Sasuke dengan serius menatap Ino kemudian beralih menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan ingin mencekik lehernya. "Diam dan kerjakan pekerjaanmu."

Kakashi tertawa senang, "Siap, Pangeran!"

Mereka kembali ke pekerjaanya masing-masing. Ino pamit akan menemui Yamato untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Sekarang tertinggal Kakashi dan Pangeran Sasuke yang berada di ruang kerja itu.

"Kau yakin prajurit itu tak menimbulkan masalah?" ucap Kakashi pelan. Pandangannya tertuju ke sebuah perkamen di pangkuannya, "Mungkin hari ini dia tidak berbuat ulah. Bagaimana jika malam ini dia membuat masalah? misalnya Sakuramu tiba-tiba diculik atau apa."

Sasuke menatap tajam Kakashi.

Kakashi terkekeh, "Itu hanya pengandaian. Tetapi mungkin kau sudah tahu lebih rinci siapa targetnya. Besok adalah penentu ujiannya, Sasuke. Sebelum prajurit asing ini membuat onar, kau harus tahu siapa targetnya."

Suasana tampak lenggang. Sasuke memang sudah menarik kesimpulan sementara. Bahwa prajurit tak dikenal itu tengah mengincar sesuatu pada Ujian Apoteker ini. Tetapi dia masih tidak mengetahui siapa target sebenarnya prajurit itu. Belum, secepatnya setelah dia menemui Jenderal Inverno.

"Hn. Aku sedang berusaha."

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued :D**

 **A/n :**

Hai… lama tak berjumpa, hehe. (sudah mewakili segala keluh kesah fefe)

Maaf menunggu lama. Berkenan meninggalkan jejak berupa review? Follow? Atau Fav? Demi kesenangam hati penulis.

 **Eh, darimana aja elu?**

Aku abis hibernasi dari kesunyian hati yang berakibat panjang.

 **Lama amat updetnya?**

Fefe telah melewati perjuangan masa akhir remaja gengs. Usaha untuk melewatinya pun butuh pengorbanan. Hiks! Hiks! Elap ingus.

Dan setelah melewati masa-masa penuh perjuangan itu aku terserang WB. Virus mematikan yang menyerang jari dan otak eike.

 **Ga punya usaha apa buat nglanjutin nih cerita?**

Sesungguhnya, aku selalu berusaha. Namun apalah daya gengs, lama tak menulis, dilanjutkan sering apalin rumus-rumus yang bikin mata keseleo membuat saraf-saraf yang berfungsi mengarang cerita cengo sesaat karena wb. (wb itu mengerikan sama kaya soal mtk yang aduhai kemaren)

 **Terus?**

Terus… nikmatilah ch 9 yang singkat ini. Semoga masih layak. Fefe mencoba menulis dengan segenap jiwa.

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnyaaaaaaaa…


End file.
